Horse Sized Wolves - the original
by Neevey
Summary: Old title: Horse Sized Wolves. With one look Embry changed her life. Sylvia's uncomplicated and ordinary existence is now full of problems and Sylvia hasn't got weeks to figure things out - she has days! Now she's a wolf despite being such a distant descendent and her brother is keep a dangerous secret which threatens La Push...
1. Horse Sized Wolves

_There is now a diary version of chapters 1 - 10 titled MEMORIES. It is much shorter and the spelling and grammar is of higher quality. You may read that and then move on to Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE! Return to Hell. If not please excuse all spellings and grammar mistakes, I really let myself down with this story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Horse Sized Wolves<strong>

I continued to follow the howls that came from deep within the forest. The sickly, sweet bleach stench still surrounding me had now began slowly suffocating and filling me with unimaginable rage. My body shook and shook violently. I was uncontrollable and wild; my body twisting in unimaginable ways.

I then realised that there was a wolf within me. I stupidly began to panic which only increased my bodies shaking. The anger inside was worryingly growing more and more. I couldn't be a wolf! I had only known that the tribal legends were true for a short time. I wasn't tall, strong or fast like everyone else chosen to be a wolf. I don't want to be in his head, no way could this be happening to me!

I stopped breathing because the pain was too agonizing. My whole body felt as if it was being scorched by the suns fiery surface from the inside out. My fragile human body had started to disappear as I was making the change to an overgrown wolf. I expanded and sprouted white grey wavy fur. When the burn vanished I finally started to breathe again. The agonizing pain had at last gone.

I looked down at the muddy forest ground beneath my paws. I noticed that my clothes had been reduced to rags and had fallen like confetti around me. I began to feel a little bit excited about the situation. I was actually a wolf! I was now one of the immense, almost indestructible wolves.

My two packs began to appear in the distance. I watched as they all began to approach surprised. I looked each of them in their eyes one by one. When I locked eyes with the grey, black spotted wolf my world shifted. Embry was my imprint just like I was his.

Looking back on everything that had happened recently this had truly been one hell of a ride. In only a short time my ordinary dull life had turned into a chaotic adventure full of fun, laughter, pain, love, heartache, drama and the feeling of belonging.


	2. Strange Evening

**Point of view:** Sylvia. **Time:** After Breaking Dawn.

**Chapter 1**

**STRANGE EVENING**

There was always constant gossip around La Push. People never seemed to have anything better to do. The newest rumour was that Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady were a cult. Along with all of them there has also been some talk about others. A few younger boys who people are becoming worried about.

Ever since Sam Uley disappeared for two weeks a while back rumours have been going round. From what I've heard and seen, one day a guy is suddenly gigantic, he then disappears for a while, until suddenly he reappears with a hair cut and no shirt. They leave their old friends and join the gang which was started by Sam after he disappeared. I guess he's the leader of their now incredibly large group.

Its only really teenagers and concerned parents who gossip about it all. My dad and mom always warn me to stay away from them. My mom especially. She goes on about how they are supposedly dangerous and take steroids which I'm not sure if I believe or not. No one has actually seen them do anything remotely awful anyway. As usual people are just judging by appearance, which I hate.

I always ignore my parents when I think they're being paranoid. I don't want to end up like them; worrying about stuff doesn't solve anything. However I never normally see any of the group to go near so I couldn't disobey their silly warnings of how big, bad and tough they all are.

The ones in school were hardly ever in and school was the only place I went, along with the forest too. I stayed at home usually as I didn't have many people willing to hang out with me. I wasn't what you called popular.

Today was different from my usual repetitive day. At school my science experiment had blown up and the teacher is now pissed at me and my mom has put me in charge of the shopping list. I had to get some food and other essentials when I got home from after school studying. My parents wanted me to go to one of the expensive colleges hundreds of miles away. You had to be clever to get into those and so I put a lot of effort in to my school work to make them proud.

It isn't too far away the store and I could handle a few bags of shopping. I'm not as weak as people think I' am. I was glad I didn't need help from a family friend. I hate asking people for favours as I always feel really cheeky. I prefer to do everything for myself. I like being independent as much as possible.

I was glad about the weather too. Its one of those rare sunny days today. I hadn't needed a jacket too thick for school and instead of hanging out at the library during dinner I sat outside on one of benches under the trees. Sitting there reminded me of the ones surrounding my house.

The forest was the one thing about where I live that I was going to really truly miss when I left for college. If I'm honest I don't want to go so far away. I'm only agreeing to it all because its what my parents want and I don't want to disappoint them. I don't think I'll get the grades anyway.

I set off after having a glass of water and picking up the list.

After a few minutes of walking and an almost deadly collision with a gang of spoilt, bratty girls I had reached my destination. I walked towards the brightly lit store looking down at the list and tarmac path I was following. I was not aware of what was going on around me, so I was surprised when I heard my name being called. I recognised the voice instantly.

It was Kim! She was one of the few people I spoke to at school. She was older than I and had her own friends so we only talked in the hallways and at weekends. My family was friends with hers so I had known her for years. Kim was quite pretty with long, straight black hair. She had the longest eyelashes I have ever seen; every girl was envious of them.

I started to think about how recently Kim's parents were beginning to worry about her relationship with Jared. I can never understand why they worry so much though. I can't help think that maybe they're listening to rumours now too. They are always warning Kim about Jared. Quite a number of times now I've sat in on their lectures about how she and Jared were too serious, that she would get her heart broken.

I can never believe just how dumb and blind Kim's parents are. It's a billion percent obvious that Jared loves Kim! You can see how much he adores her just by the way he looks at her. The way he protects her shows he loves her aswell. Like the time he saved her from the thief in forks. He also treats her like a princess and he isn't possessive either. Jared is like Kim's boyfriend, bodyguard and best friend.

I waved and smiled thinking about walking over to her. However, I changed my mind when I noticed the people stood with her. Most of the 'cult' excluding Sam, Leah, Jacob and some I didn't know were just a few metres away from me.

They were all talking and laughing except one boy. He looked like the tallest of the group present. He was staring at me with his mouth wide open, like I was special. He looked like he was about to drop to his knees and begin worshipping me. I looked around to see if anyone was behind me. His girlfriend maybe? No one was there. I carried on walking towards the store wishing I had some kind of teleportation device. I really wanted to be inside with a basket for the items on my list now.

I turned my head and looked back at the group. I noticed everyone with him were smiling proudly. One boy was patting him on the back and several others were cheering. He was still staring at me frozen with love written all over his face. It worried me that it seemed like he was going to run over to me. Luckily some of the boys were holding him back. I focused my eyes on Kim who looked excited for some reason. What are they congratulating him for all of a sudden? I looked away and opened the door, totally confused.

I was relieved to be inside the store and away from them. None of what I had just seen was making any sense. The only explanation I could think of is that the guys facial expressions were some kind of joke to freak me out. They must have been glad he succeeded so that's why they're celebrating outside. Kim being excited must be about something else or maybe just her being the usual weirdo that she is.

I picked up a basket and got on with my shopping. I tried to concentrate on the list but I couldn't. My explanation was stupid and didn't make sense at all. He was still looking at me when I was about to enter the store. He should have been laughing. Who was he? I didn't know him.

I only knew who Kim, Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin and Quil were outside. I know. Its pretty stupid I live in such a small place yet I can't match as many faces and names like others. Like I said before I don't really go out much and I'm not very talkative either. I only usually talk to my parents, my brother (who is away), a few girls in my year and Kim who is a senior.

I've never been bothered by my lack of a social life. I'm so plain that I feel as if I' am practically invisible. People only seem to notice me if I embarrass myself in front of them. I'm sure there are others who have been like me but somehow they have had more luck. They all now have small groups of loyal companions to help them suffer through school in once piece. Or Hell as I like to call school.

I've tried to make friends like those people but everyone basically just ignores me. I have a few I speak to but were not dead close and they only invite me out every few weeks. I guess I don't have the knack and its too late now. The lower ranked students just keep their heads down. They don't help the outcasts in fear of becoming one too. This just leaves the popular people and I have no chance in hell of becoming friends with those.

So, since I can remember no ones bothered to learn my name so I've never bothered to learn theirs. That's the way its always been and its the way it will stay too. I don't normally mind being alone because I'm used to it. Sometimes I do wish I had some really good friends. Everyone I know have better friends who know more about them and what they like.

I got the last couple of things on my list. Milk, shampoo and some new gardening gloves. I took the basket to the till pleased I had gotten everything needed. The woman, who's name I don't know but should, packed everything in bags for me. I handed her my money and she gave me my change. I thanked her and left.

As I stepped out in to the cool air I looked to see if they were still around. The one who looked at me stood nearer than before. He had two friends with him who seemed deep in conversation. He smiled at me shyly. It was a smile you would give someone you cared about. His feet kept moving forward then back. It looked like awkward dancing. He was deciding whether or not to approach. I blanked him nervously and walked on before he could decide.

I carried the four bags home carefully. I noticed it had started to get dark so I increased the speed I was walking at. I don't like walking around at night especially alone. I looked down and saw there were branches from trees across the pavement. I concentrated on being extra careful not to stand on any. It always made me jump when they snapped.

Halfway home I felt a presence behind. Me being the chicken that I' am, didn't turn around to see who it was. I just tried to quicken my walking pace and prayed it wasn't some crazy murderer.

A large hand suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed nearly dropping the bags as I jumped. I turned and and looked up. Him! The one from just before! I noticed he was shirtless, which was weird. A real six pack at his age? And no shirt at this time of night?

"Shit, why the hell did you creep up on me like that?" I asked the boy.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you needed help with those bags." he told me guiltily.

Well if he wanted to help me he could of spoken instead of scaring me half to death! I doubt he did want to help. He didn't seem the type to me. He just wanted to scare me so he could laugh about it with his friends at school.

"Do I look like a weak, little old lady?" I asked him. I didn't wait for him to reply, "No, I do not. Next time you want to scare somebody don't pick me. Bye." I quickly told him trying to sound tough.

I increased my speed practically running. I turned my head to see if he was following. Thankfully he was not. I looked at his face and instantly regretted it. He looked as if he had been told it was the end of the world. I began to feel guilty but I stopped myself. If I apologised to him he might try to scare me again. I don't want him thinking he'll get away with it.

I decided to rate him four out of ten. Anyone I rated that low I tried to stay away from and it wasn't usually difficult to do. I continued to walk home at a steady pace. I felt relief as I was almost at my house. I hadn't met any crazy murderers or had another run in with Mr Strange.

When I got home I turned on the lights and carried the shopping in to the kitchen. I found a note on the fridge from my parents. It said:

_We will be out tonight so please behave and no parties. If we come home to a trashed house you are grounded forever! Be safe and call the police if anyone suspicious is hanging around outside.  
>Love mom and dad xxxx<em>

I laughed. I've never been to a party in my life so I wouldn't know how to host one. I haven't got any close friends either. It would be a really wild party with only five people and a tray of juice and biscuits. I've told them before that there is no point lecturing me on typical teenage stuff like staying out late and going to parties. I'm not a typical teen and never will be.

I've only just started high school anyway. I should be a sophomore but I started school a year late and my parents didn't want to cheat me out of a year of school. You would never believe how much I hate them for that sometimes. Yeah, there are some pretty messed up kids who aren't even in high school yet.

However I'm not messed up. Though I'm not normal either. I began to think about what she said about suspicious people. I doubt I'd notice anyone hanging around outside our house. It's not like I look out the windows checking for suspicious people throughout the evening. That's my mom's thing not mine.

I unpacked all the shopping that belonged down stairs and left the rest in one of the bags to take upstairs. I got my purse out and put the change on the counter after I had finished. I'm a good girl and don't pocket it. Maybe that's why I don't have many friends. I'm too good and I don't do anything bad.

I grabbed the change back off of the counter and shoved it in my pocket. I walked up the stairs with the remaining shopping bag feeling guilty and then headed towards my bedroom.

I love my bedroom. It's my own private place and no one but me is allowed to enter. If they did enter with out my permission all hell would break lose. I recently redecorated it. It used to be purple and white. Now its teal, silver and black. They're three of my most favourite colours.

I got to my black bedroom door and I opened it. I flicked on the light and I looked around admiring the room. It wasn't huge and fancy but it was perfect for me. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out some comfy pyjamas.

I changed into the purple top and pants and realised they were getting a bit too small. I'd have to get some new ones soon. I tied my long hair up with a neon green bobble. I hated my long hair and decided I needed to get it cut soon. Maybe when I go shopping for my pyjamas. I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror on my bedroom wall and smiled while taking off my glasses.

I wasn't like most people on the reservation. I had dark brown, wavy hair that always got on my nerves. My eyes light brown and behind purple glasses. My skin was only a little tanned because my mom isn't Quileute. She's from England and met my dad when she was visiting a friend in Forks one summer. Her friend had been trying to persuade her to stay and she gave in when she met my dad.

I felt a bit too warm so I went to the window and opened it. I lived right near the forest and in the day when you could see clearly it was beautiful. At night I found it scary and didn't like to look too long.

My diary and a pen was lying on the floor by the window so I picked it up. I decided to write my entry for today and included that weird boy. What was his name? I also wrote about the rest of my uneventful day too. Seriously, apart from todays entry all of them are practically the same.

I like writing about my day. I don't want to forget anything about my life either. I decided that tomorrow at school I was going to do start doing something different from what I usually do. Maybe a new hobby or maybe I'll find a new place to sit. There is no point living a boring life and if anyone dared read my diary I wouldn't want them to fall asleep.

I thought about all the clubs which weren't many. I'd have to save the hobby thing for when school finally sets up some decent clubs. I usually ate my packed lunch in the library and then stayed there for a bit. It's quiet and away from the students who don't know what a library is and act like wild animals. Maybe I should sit somewhere else for a change. I guess tomorrow I will be eating where most of the most annoying, loud and gossiping students eat.

The cafeteria. I hadn't eaten in one since the incident a few years. I thought back to that awfully embarrassing day.

_ I looked down at the disgusting slop on my plate. I didn't even know what it was. The smell made me want to vomit. It had been the third time my mom forgot to make my lunch. I vowed to myself silently that I'd get up earlier in the future and make it myself.  
><em>

_I glanced around at the tables filled with other kids shovelling down their dinners. They made the right choice and got to the queue first for the dry looking pizza. I drank my orange juice and decided to skip the food._

_It was a beautiful day and I was eager to get outside and find a bench before they're were all taken. I walked to the bins to dispose of the toxic waste I received for dinner. I looked out of the windows on the way getting lost in my thoughts.  
><em>

_All I heard was splat as I walked into a tall, tough looking girl. I remembered that her name was Jenny and wasn't a girl to be messed with. Her shirt was ruined. It was covered in the tray of food she was carrying while texting.  
><em>

_She glared at me when I looked up at her._

_"Jenny, I'm so sorry!" I told her mortified, "Lets go to the office and get you a clean shirt."_

I came out of that canteen with a painful black eye and her dinner in my hair that afternoon. I apologised everyday but she still kept glaring at me. Jenny was after revenge for the accident and she got it. She tripped me up in front of the whole school.

I got back to my plans for tomorrow. There were some people in my class who I could sit with so I wouldn't be alone. Which is good as people come up to people alone and start questioning them. I was still going to take a packed lunch though. I haven't heard many positive things about the food there. I will save that deadly experiment until I'm comfortable sitting in there.

There was also another reason for sitting in the cafeteria tomorrow. Him. All of a sudden he's looking at me strangely and offering to help me like he knows me. That just isn't right. I needed to know his name and I wanted to know what he was up to. If he even showed up.

I put my diary and pen back on my desk. I didn't have much homework this evening and I was too tired to do any more studying or anything. I got a banana from my school bag and ate it as I got my books out.

I spent an hour or so doing my homework. The homework I had was maths, maths and more maths. I hoped we wouldn't get any more for a while as it was really boring. When I was finally done I yawned and went back down stairs for some food. I left the light on in my bedroom and the one downstairs was on aswell.

I fixed myself a snack of sausage rolls, fruit and milk. I ate it as I read a magazine that was near the microwave. After washing the dishes, I decided it was time for bed. I turned the lights off and went up stairs. I couldn't be bothered brushing my teeth or anything so I went straight to bed.

I set my alarm and turned off the light. I pulled my iPod out from under my pillow and put the earphones in. I decided to listen to it for a bit. I put it on shuffle and skipped a few until I found something with calm pianos and violins, not loud guitars and noisy drums. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. I relaxed for a couple of songs.

BANG! I jumped in the air startled. What the hell! I turned the volume down then I looked around my room for the source of the sound. I found it when I noticed the window had flew right open because of the wind. It was cold now and I was shivering as I went to the window to pulled it shut.

I climbed back into bed turned my iPod off and put it on the bedside cabinet. I tried to sleep but I just kept tossing and turning despite being tired.

I was finally drifting off to sleep when I heard wolf howls. Stupid wolves! I made my way back towards the window again. Those wolves really piss me off.

Even though it wouldn't do any good I opened the window and shouted, "Thanks a lot wolves! I was finally falling asleep till you opened your big mouths!"

I closed the window and went to get my diary to write about what had just happened. Then I went to lie back down on my bed. For quite a while now wolves have been howling at night. I would suggest moving to my parents but others who don't even live right next to the woods can hear them. Besides I love my house and I love being able to take long hikes in the forest when the weathers nice. I guess I'll just find something to block my ears with.

I at last began to feel sleepy and yawned. Before I closed my eyes I started to get a weird feeling inside. A feeling that I wasn't sure was a good or bad one. I felt uneasy but expectant. Something was going to change. For once I was going to fill up more than one page in my diary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I promise the story gets better. I know this chapter isn't the most exciting. Please review and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me. Chapter 2 will be up by Monday. **P.S** Let me know if you know any good fan fiction to read as I'm off school till September so I need lots to read! Thanks.


	3. Good Morning

**Chapter 2**

**GOOD MORNING**

_The tears from my eyes were refusing to stop rolling down my muddy cheeks. I had collapsed onto the forest floor an hour ago. My left leg was an unbearably painful bloody mess. My arms were bruised and my head slashed open, oozing even more blood. The cold and wet was making me shiver. My energy was drained to a point were my eyes flickered.  
><em>

_It was a tough struggle to keep myself from drifting away but I was managing. The wolves howls that began to sound from not far away helped me stay awake. I knew if I didn't want to be dog meat I had to get up and try to run. I tried to sit up however my body refused. It was no use I can't find the strength to survive. My body had given up, I hadn't though. I used my last bit of energy to cover my head with my bruised arms. They approached growling and I cowardly let my eyes close... _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP._

BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

My alarm. How I hated that thing and had on many occasions thrown it against the wall. Even cracked it has still never got the message and persistently pissed me off. I reached for it knocking it off in the process. When it hit the floor the beeping stopped. I pulled myself up and leant down to pick it up.

I slammed the clock back onto my bedside table while trying not to fall back asleep. I sat quietly for a few minutes trying to wake up. I thought about my weird dream. As far as I can remember I have never ever dreamt of wolves before. It was probably the howling that caused the dream.

I couldn't sit in bed forever. It was time to get ready for another day of school. I hopped out of bed and went to my wardrobe. I grabbed the first things I saw and went to the bathroom. I took my clothes off and chucked them across the room. I brushed my teeth and began to take a shower.

Half an hour had passed since I first woke up. I was more awake now. I pulled on the clothes I had grabbed randomly from my wardrobe. Some old skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a smiley face on it. They were both black, a colour I hadn't worn in ages.

Back in my room I made sure everything I needed was packed in my bag. I spun round checking every corner of my room for anything I had forgotten. I hadn't and I smiled at that fact. Everything needed was packed and ready to go to school. I even decided to take unneeded items like my diary and of course my iPod. Its great when everything goes perfectly, it will all probably start going wrong soon though.

I put on my glasses and ran down the stairs with my bag on my shoulder. and looked at the kitchen clock. I dumped it near the door to the living room. My mom had left the hair dryer and straighteners in the kitchen so I plugged them in and got to work on my hair.

I spent 20 minutes fixing my hair. It was now dry enough and it was straight for once. I shoved in a bow and smiled, satisfied with the way it looked. I put a white bobble on my wrist for Gym.

I made my lunch and packed it with my other things. Today it was ham and tomato sandwiches, strawberry cheesecake, grapes and apple juice. I grabbed some biscuits that I could offer round at lunch. Hopefully they would be good bribes. If not I'll just eat them all myself because I'm greedy.

This morning was becoming very boring like yesterdays. What should I do now?

I decided on a big bowl of rice krispies with milk and a cup of tea for breakfast. I hadn't had any in ages and was glad I bought some yesterday. It gets a little repetitive having the same cereal everyday for a week. I munched on them loudly.

I thought about my plans for today while I ate. I had Maths homework to hand in and Gym to suffer through. Plans needed to be made on who I was going to sit with. Also I planned to have a chat with Kim when I saw her. We never got a chance to speak yesterday. Oh and I needed to remember to write in my diary when I got the chance. No point bringing it if I don't use it.

I have a really good feeling about today. I smiled for the first time on a school morning. I really am looking forward to today. Usually I'm very negative when I wake up. I didn't even have the best nights sleep so my mood really is surprising.

Knowing my luck however I'll probably come home crying because it was the worst day of my existence. There that's the negative Sylvia I know. My bowl and cup were both now empty so I put them in the sink to wash later.

I sat back down for a minute and waited for the postman. I started to hear letters being pushed through my letter box. I jumped up and jogged through to the living room to get the post. Bills, Bills, more bills and YES! For once something for me!

I snatched them all up and threw the bills on to the coffee table and skipped back to the kitchen with mine. The letter was from England! I wonder who it is. I got my school bag and put the letter inside it deciding I'd read it at school as I wanted to get a move on. I didn't want to be late.

I got my phone out while putting the letter in. I had two texts. One was my mom it said:

**Mom: Have a nice day. I'll be home soon.**

The other was from Kim. Oh.

**Kim: Sylvia how come u didn't tlk 2 me last nite? :(**

**Me: I wasn't sure if I should or not since you were with others.**

**Kim: its only the pack they don't bite**

The pack? That must be what they like to call themselves. She sent another text before I could reply.

**Kim: I no y don't u sit with us at lunch? U could get 2 no them**

**Me: Are you sure they won't mind?**

**Kim: course not especially since embry likes u :D**

Wait a second. Which ones Embry? Oh no. Him. Did he really like me?

**Me: Embry?**

**Kim: yeh LOL The 1 u were mad at 4 scaring u**

Great.

**Me: You serious? And how did you know about what happened last night?**

**Kim: Yeh deadly an he told us after it happened**

**Me: Thanks for the invite to sit with you but I'd prefer to sit on a table away from him.**

**Kim: :o y? don't you like embry? hes perfect for u!**

How would she know if someone was perfect for me? She ain't freaking cupid.

**Me: Because he is strange and no he is not!**

**Kim: hes your soul m8! Plz give him a chance I promise u won't regret it**

Soul mate? What a load of bullshit. Just because her and Jared act like soul mates doesn't mean they exist. I decided not to comment on that since it was her belief. I made up an excuse to why I won't give him a chance.

**Me: I'm too busy to go out with Embry.**

**Kim: busy doing wat?**

Hmm what should I say now? Think, think. I know!

**Me: Catching up on my sleep. Wolves keep howling outside my house. Keeps me awake.**

**Kim: I luv wolves! they r so strong, brave an handsome an the howling never keeps me awake they don't even howl that much**

**Me: OK I lied. Though some howling did annoy me last night.**

**Kim: LOL jared told me about that**

What the hell? How would he know? He doesn't live near me. Neither does Kim. I bet that Embry got him to spy on me. No, that's just stupid Sylvia! I'm becoming paranoid like my parents.

**Me: :S How did Jared know?**

**Kim: oh, we were all walking past your house**

I had a feeling she was lying. She said Jared told her then she said they all were walking past my house. What is there to do outside at that time of night anyway? Urgh! I'm turning in to my mother suspecting that she is lying.

**Me: Alright, well I'll see you at school.**

**Kim: K if u change your mind text me**

Sighing, I put the phone back in my bag and carried the bag in my left hand. It was time to leave so I left the kitchen and went to the front door. Some grey converse and a leather jacket of mine were on the floor near the door. I put them on and put my bag on my back as I went out of the front door.

I locked the door with my key even though I doubted anyone would break in. I took in a breath of the mornings fresh air. It was cool today, just how I liked it. "Good morning La Push!" I cheerfully called out. Hopefully no one heard.

My bike was on my front lawn under a waterproof cover. It's a purple, black and silver BMX. I haven't rode it since the weekend so it would be fun to ride it today. I took the cover off and left it on the grass. I decoded to leave the helmet as well because I wasn't planning riding very fast or far. I also planned to stay off the road.

I was soon peddling to school through my tiny neighbourhood. It was blissfully quiet this morning. I was free to get lost in my thoughts since there were no people or cars around. I remembered about how I was supposed to be collecting some leaves for a scrap book last week and I had forgotten. This was the perfect opportunity.

I slowed to a stop and got off my bike. I lent it against a tree and then started to examine its leaves. When I had selected a few I put them inside my diary so they wouldn't be ruined. My few minutes of silence vanished and a group of boys began to approach me.

I packed my diary away and put my bag on my back. I had my bikes handle bars in my hands ready to tow it along side me and away from the boys. I looked at the boys again and recognised them. I'd seen them around before.

They were sophomores and I'd heard they were trouble makers. They want to be the toughest in La Push so they picked on everyone they can. They are also vandals and go round littering and spray painting. I looked away from them and straightened my clothes.

Before I had a chance to leave one with a silver earring spoke to me.

"Hey, haven't seen you around before. You new?" he asked.

"No, I've lived here all my life. You just haven't noticed me." I replied wishing the conversation to end soon.

"We notice everybody." his shortest friend told me.

"You obviously don't." I pointed out nervously.

"You better not be arguing with us." he warned me.

I sighed. Why were they doing this? All I want to do is get to school. I don't want to talk to them!

"So, what is it that you want?"

"Nothing." the one with the earring said.

"Well thanks for wasting my time." I said annoyed.

He turned to the other few boys who hadn't spoken and they all nodded then glared at me, trying to scare me. I laughed at there stupidity and decided to blank them. I attempted to swerve round them but they went and stood in the way. There fists were clenched.

"Not so fast. You're not going anywhere yet." the earring boy told me smirking.

I guess they think they're hard trying to pick on a freshman. I then heard voices and saw Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim approaching us. I was actually glad to see them. I knew this pathetic gang would be scared of Embry, Quil and Jared because of their monster size and the rumours.

"Hi Sylvia!" Kim called.

"Good morning!" I replied back friendly.

The group of boys had started to back away. They looked nervous. I noticed Embry and Quil were staring at them. However Embry's stare was more of a glare. Jared and Kim were just watching.

"These idiots giving you trouble?" Quil asked me.

"Yeah, they won't leave me alone." I told Quil.

The boy who had spoke to me the most who I thought must be their leader decided to open his mouth. Bad idea.

"No! The bitch wouldn't leave us alone."

Before I had a chance to defend my self Embry's fist connected with his chin. I gasped, shocked.

"Don't you _dare_ call her a bitch again. Next time I'll _break _your jaw." Embry threatened. He was shaking with anger.

The gang of boys looked frightened and a few had backed away further. The leader was bent over cupping his chin in pain. I was a bit frightened too. It was good of him to stick up for me but violence wasn't needed in such a silly situation, Why did he do that for me?

They all noticed how angry Embry was and walked away quickly trying to act like they were not afraid of him. The leader mumbled an apology and ran after them. They wouldn't be bothering me again.

I looked at Embry and said, "Thank you."

Embry nodded back to me. He was still shaking with anger, Quil pulled him away from us like he'd hurt us if he didn't.

"We'll catch up with you three later." Quil told us.

He pushed Embry into the trees trying to calm him down. Maybe he had anger issues. Oh god. An aggressive, weird older guy is supposedly in love with me. Just what I need. He doesn't seem the angry kind though, but you can't judge someone you don't know.

Kim and Jared had begun to walk away like what had just happened was perfectly normal. They gestured for me to catch up. I decided to forget about it all for now. The walk to school with Jared and Kim was a pleasant change. I discovered Jared was just like Kim had described him as. Handsome, brave, clever, funny and carefree. The words handsome and brave almost made me laugh as they were two of the three words she used to describe the wolves.

When we arrived at school, Jared and Kim came with me to the bike shed. I tripped on my way out of the shed. Luckily Jared was there to catch me. It would have been embarrassing landing flat on my face.

His arms were really warm, unusually warm. I decided not to point it out as others have probably already. I wonder why they're so warm though. They must be well over a hundred degrees.

"Thanks Jared. That fall would have been embarrassing." I said blushing at the thought.

No problem Sylvia," He smiled. "Are you going to sit with us at lunch? It would be good to have another girl join us."

I thought about it again. I wanted to speak to Embry about what happened earlier and I wanted to see if the other guys were as great as Jared. I decided to say yes.

"Yeah, I think I will." I told them.

"Perfect!" Kim exclaimed, "We'll see you at later. Bye!"

I waved as they both walked away, arms wrapped around one another. I began to head toward the school building too. The question from earlier came into my mind. Why did Embry do that for me?

I'm positive that any normal person would have said "Hey, don't call her that". He went and punched him then threatened to break his jaw. It didn't seem like an empty threat either. The La Push gang were the toughest guys I had ever seen.

Maybe he really did like me. That thought scared me. Nobody has ever liked me before. I've never liked anyone either. All the guys I know are too immature. He's older though. I felt nervous about speaking to him again. I haven't exactly been friendly. I had to apologise to him for being rude and also thank him again.

This day certainly is going to be different. Maybe not in a good way though. Already a gang of boys have come up to me and their leaders got punched. If that wasn't bad enough it turns out Embry, a guy who my mom hates, is supposed to like me. I don't even know him! The only thing about him I learnt today is that he over reacts.

The third thing that happened to me is okay though. I walked to school with Kim and Jared. Yes, I know Jared is in the cult, gang whatever but he is Kim's boyfriend so my mom won't freak. I'm old enough to decide who I talk to myself anyway. I don't believe the rumours like mom. I know there is something not quite right about them though.

I can't help but feel as if I have been dropped in to some better alternate universe. If I have I hope I don't get taken back yet. This morning has been my most interesting ever. Lets hope the rest of today is as different as it had been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thankyou so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and all that! Chapter 3 will be up by Friday!


	4. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 3**

**FRIENDS AND ENEMIES**

I entered the school building thinking about what had happened earlier. I began to feel guilty. Embry could get in trouble because of me. Why didn't I think about that before? The earring boy and his gang won't say anything but others might. He could get a detention. He might have even hurt his hand and I never asked. I'm worrying too much. I don't even know him!

The bell rang then which meant I had to go to registration. I hated the teacher I had for it. Mr Anderson. Nobody liked him at all. Not the other teachers, us kids, the cleaners and caretakers. The school won't fire him so we're stuck with Mr picky, disfavouring, teen loathing Anderson till we leave.

I sat down at the desk nearest the door I shared with a boy called Pete. Mr Anderson made a seating plan so nobody gets to sit with their friends. I think he was pissed at us when hardly anybody complained. People wanted to but they didn't want Mr Anderson to get the reaction he wanted.

I put my bag under the table as Mr Anderson stood up from his blue armchair after another person came in. He looked around the room and counted us. He frowned, "We have one missing today. Anna as usual." He sat back in his chair and began reading an old looking book while everyone whispered quietly. He only allowed whispers.

After a few minutes the bell rang again just after a girl called Anna entered the room. Her face was red from running to school. Since the start of the year Anna has always been running late for everything. She rarely arrives on time but today she just about made it.

"Anna you are late." Mr Anderson spoke from behind his book.

What the hell, how was she late? She made it just in time.

"I'm not sir," she told him. "I made it in time."

"My name is Mr Anderson and you are late."

I decided to speak up, "Mr Anderson she wasn't late. Anna entered the room and then the bell rang."

Anna sent me a grateful and equally apologetic smile. I nodded back, I knew this would get me in trouble too but it was worth a try.

"Sylvia do not argue with me. I know what I saw so do not lie."

Sometimes I really want to hit this man, "Mr Anderson you're wrong. You didn't see her enter you were reading your book."

"Well Sylvia, how did I know it was Anna then?" he asked me smugly.

"Before she entered you looked around and said that everyone was in except Anna."

Mr Anderson face changed from his I'm right, you're wrong expression to a shocked one. Everyone else was surprised to. I tried not to smile at the fact that this is the first time that some one had dared to prove Mr Anderson wrong. I can't believe I did that. Looks like I'm going to be in deep shit.

He eventually found his voice again, "Sit down Anna or I will mark you late."

Anna went and sat down quickly as Mr Anderson was serious.

He looked at me then, "Sylvia, one more word from you today and everyone will receive an after school detention."

Mr Anderson huffed and got back to reading his book. Everyone began whispering to their friends again. I focused on an empty corner of the room for the rest of registration. It wasn't any different from what I usually do. If I'm allowed to speak I will occasionally talk to Pete or to our neighbours. If not I find an empty corner and stare at it.

The bell rang a few minutes later. I have never been more pleased to hear it ring. At last it is time to go to my first class. English. I grabbed my bag from under the table and stood up. I quickly pushed my chair under, smiled politely at Pete and left the room before everyone else. I wanted a head start on the crowds.

I heard my name mentioned several times as I walked down the corridors to the classroom. I also heard Embry, Quil, Kim and Jared along with it. I'm very surprised people actually know my name. It's annoying to be gossiped about just for walking with members of the pack. I suppose it was annoying to be gossiped about full stop.

Everyone as usual were all going in different directions so I ended up shoved into lockers and people. I earned a few glares for that. I mumbled my apologies and continued fighting my way through. That was until I walked right into a giant.

"Hey girl, watch it." the giant boy warned me.

"Sorry I-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"You're Embry's girl."

How can I be the girlfriend of someone I don't know? Especially someone who hasn't even had the guts to tell me himself. I suppose he hasn't had a chance though.

"Listen, whoever you are-"

He cut me off again, "Paul."

"Listen Paul, I'm not his girl. So don't get mad at me and then when you realise your friend likes me stop."

"Paul!" I turned in the direction of the voice. It was Seth.

"Seth." Paul replied when Seth finally joined us.

"I'll be leaving then." I spoke quietly and began to walk away through the last of the crowds.

"Sylvia! I like your t-shirt." Seth said as I was walking away.

I turned my head and smiled, "Thanks Seth."

I entered the classroom quietly so I wouldn't attract attention. Pupils had already arrived and were at their desks chatting with friends. I noticed a few people look my way as I went to the desk I sit at alone.

I got my phone out of my school bag to check the time when it began ringing in my hand. I noticed a few heads turn in my direction. I looked at who it is. It's Kim and I could already guess what this conversation would be about. I answered it quickly.

"Hello Kim."

"Sylvia! I just wanted to double check you were definitely sitting with us. It will be really awesome finally having another girl around."

"I'm still definitely sitting with you and the guys. I would of called if I changed my mind."

Kim is always like that. You say yes to something and she still keeps asking and making sure.

"Okay Sylvia. Jared said he'd make sure the guys are extra nice and Embry can't wait!"

"Cool," I replied. "I'll see you late then. Bye Kim."

"Bye Sylvia." Kim said and then she hung up.

Most of my small class were watching me so I knew they had been listening in. As I put my phone away I could feel their eyes still watching. I definitely gave them something to gossip about now. I guess I'll only be texting in future if it carries on. The bell rang again which meant lesson had started.

I usually listened and took notes but today I tuned Mrs Horn's voice out and decided to write about this morning in my diary. I got my diary out of my bag. Before I could start writing though, work sheets were passed out. I completed them quickly as I had studied yesterday after school. I spent the rest of the lesson writing in my diary.

At last the bell rang and English was finally over. I packed away my belongings and rushed out of the room hoping to miss the stampedes of students leaving their classrooms. I saw Quil at his locker. I immediately went over to him. Quil turned round from his locker he was rooting through and said hi.

"Hi Quil," I replied. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning."

It was my fault after all. If I had of just said nothing was wrong he could of carried on walking to school with his friends. And Embry wouldn't have punched the boy who called me a bitch.

"It wasn't your fault Sylvia." Quil told me.

"Is Embry okay? Is he in trouble?"

Quil shut his locker and grinned, "Em is fine. Nobody dared to say anything."

"Good. I felt so bad."

"Embry will be happy you're asking about him. Later Sylvia!"

Quil walked through the crowd that had parted for him. Most people were scared of Quil and his friends as they were all extremely muscular and over 6ft. Well some of the others seemed to be shorter but they were still taller than average. I thought about what he said as I jogged to lesson so I wouldn't be late. Embry would be happy about me asking about him.

I guess he really did like me. Now he just needs to tell me himself. I wonder when he will. Still it doesn't mean I'm going to say yes if he asks me out. I wouldn't ever say yes to someone I don't like back. It would be wrong to.

I passed Seth, Collin and Brady on the way to my next class which is History. They grinned and waved to me. I smiled back surprised by their greeting. They all must really want me to be with Embry. He hangs around with them all the time so they want to give a good impression.

I pushed open the door and walked into the class. I quickly sat down and noticed I was the last person to arrive. The bell rang. Lesson two had begun.

"As you know we have started learning about our history. Today we shall be reading about our legends," Mr Berg said to the me and the rest of the class. "Every pupil will be given a small book with the legends in which you may keep if you wish. Begin reading when you receive your copy."

I love the legends of our tribe. I heard they get told at bonfires on the beach. I've never been to one so I wouldn't know. This was a great time to refresh my memory of them as a general knowledge test about our tribe the Quileutes was coming up in a few weeks.

After 20 minutes of ready Mr Berg handed out work booklets for us all to complete.

"These booklets can be completed in school and at home," he told us. "You shall begin writing an essay on why it is important to remember our history and learn from it. The essay must be completed by our next lesson or detentions will be given."

I decided to carry on reading since the booklets could be completed whenever. I got lost in the small book and was startled when the bell rang. At last it was break. I packed away and left the room. I decided to listen to my iPod as I walked down the corridor to my locker.

As I was looking though my locker for a Maths text book I flinched when I heard my name being shouted, "Sylvia!" It was Embry. I slammed my locker shut and turned round to see him behind me. All eyes were on us. I blushed embarrassed.

"Sylvia." he spoke smiling and nervous.

I surprised myself by smiling a genuine smile back at him.

"Morning, Embry." I replied.

"Are you okay? No one else given you any trouble today?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks. And no, nobody has given me any trouble." I told him.

He seemed relieved by this. I was also. I had a feeling he'd of hit some more people too if I'd had any more trouble. I was aware people were still watching and eavesdropping. I didn't want to give them any more gossip. They've had enough today. It was our fault though for talking in the hallway where the gossips hung out.

"Embry, if you want to continue this conversation with me would you mind us relocating away from gossip central?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll lead the way." he began to walk away and I walked behind.

I followed him until we were outside. None of the gossiping types were out here as it was raining a little. They always plastered themselves in make up and smothered their hair with products.

I went to sit on an old bench underneath a small tree. Embry came and sat with me. For a minute we sat in a comfortable silence. I liked it but I wanted to know more about Embry so I broke the silence.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"Those boys they were hassling you. They always find someone to pick on. I didn't want it to be you."

He didn't want it to be me? "Why?"

He took hold of my hands, holding them gently then spoke, "Because, from the moment I saw you near the store the other day I fell in love with you. I want to protect you, keep you safe. I don't understand how I never noticed someone as beautiful, intelligent and unique as you Sylvia, sooner. Please give me the honour of getting to know you more. Kim is sick of telling me about you."

He was smiling nervously. Probably waiting for me to have a go at him like yesterday. I looked at him amazed and speechless. He just confessed his love to me. He wants to protect me. He has been trying to find out about me. This is all too good to be true.

"Embry, I don't know if I believe what you're telling me. Maybe we can be friends though. Is that all right?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Sylvia, that is more than alright."

If we had been talking over the phone he'd probably be doing a happy dance right now. I tried to not laugh at the way he was acting. You'd think he'd won the lottery. Should I give him my number now we are friends? I debated with myself and then got some scrap paper out of my bag and wrote my full name and number down. I also wrote down my address and email.

"Here." I said as I passed it to him.

"Thanks!" he lit up even more.

I laughed. I guess I was right about him being strange. I noticed he had begun to pull some folded up paper out of his pocket. He must be giving me his.

"I already had mine written down for you." he told me.

I laughed again and joked, "How did you know we'd swap numbers and that? Can you see the future?" I joked.

"No, my friend Alice told me." he answered smiling.

I wonder who Alice is. How would she know I'd give him my contact details and want his in return? Oh, he meant she suggested he write them down ready. I'm such an idiot thinking he had some future seeing friend. What is up with me? Embry brought me out of my thoughts of Alice.

"Break will be ending soon and I need to do some stuff before. I'll see you at lunch." he told me in a depressed voice.

"Okay, see you at lunch Embry."

He got up and walked away. He turned around when he was a few metres away and waved. I waved back smiling. He wasn't smiling back he looked the way I was beginning to feel. Sad. I wanted him to stay so we could continue our conversation. I'll see him at lunch though.

I was wrong to judge him at the start. Once you get past his slight strangeness he is actually quite sweet and funny. I doubt our friendship will last long though. He'll want more soon and fall out with me when I say no.

I got up and began to make my way back into school. As I was going down the last corridor where my Maths lesson was my phone started ringing. A text from Kim. I stopped to get my phone from my bag and reply. I hated walking while texting.

**Kim: IS IT TRUE?**

**Me: ?**

**Kim: that embry told u himself that he was in luv with u!**

Oh, that. How does she know everything? I certainly won't be telling Embry any secrets since he can't keep his mouth shut.

**Me: Yes.**

**Kim: r u going on a date?**

**Me: No. I told him I wanted to be friends.**

**Kim: I bet u $10 u agree 2 a date by friday**

Looks like I'm going to be $10 richer in 3 days.

**Me: Kim, my feelings are not going to change.**

**Kim: they will! I bet they already are**

She is wrong about that.

**Me: See you at lunch!**

**Kim: :P**

"Such a gossip." I grumbled while I shoved my phone in my pocket instead of my bag.

I noticed it had suddenly got dark. Quil and Paul were towering over me. I took a step back surprised by their sudden appearance and slipped. A pair of warm, strong arms caught me.

Seth's arms. Paul laughed while Quil grinned. I was tomato red. I turned to face Seth.

"You okay?" Seth asked me concerned.

"Yes and thanks." I told him gratefully.

I felt my face returning back to its natural colour.

Seth smiled, "You're almost as clumsy as Bella was."

Did she die? "Was?" I asked hesitantly.

"She's not any more." he said quickly.

Oh." I replied, ending the conversation on Bella.

How can someone stop being clumsy? I'll have to find out. It would be great not to be. Seth walked away past me, Paul and Quil. I totally forgot about them! I turned back to them and smiled apologetic. Quil shrugged while Paul looked irritated.

"Hi." I said warily. I wonder what they want?

"Whatever." Paul said annoyed.

I noticed Quil had some lined paper in his hand. He passed it to me with a pen.

"Embry told us to give you this note. He said to write a reply and give it back to us." Quil explained.

What the hell? This is so childish. Why didn't he just text? I laughed and nodded and looked at what it said:

_Sylvia, what room are you in before lunch? I can walk you to the cafeteria. Embry X_

I laughed and replied underneath:

_None of your damn business. I don't need a body guard. Thanks._

I passed the paper and pen back to Quil, "Here."

Quil looked at the paper and smiled, "You realised his plan?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to protect me earlier. He sent you guys instead of texting, hoping you would persuade me to say yes. Right?" I asked.

Paul spoke this time, "Yeah but we're not. We have better things to do. Later."

He jogged off leaving me and Quil stood there.

"He's..." I started, trying to find the words.

"Yeah, he is," Quil agreed, "I've got to go, bye."

"Bye."

The bell rang. Quil and I went our separate ways.

I sat in Maths writing in my diary instead of solving the hundred equations we had been given. Out of the pack so far I liked Jared, Seth, Quil and of course my new friend Embry, who I was already starting to find annoying. I'd already received five texts all filled with sad faces and asking me to reconsider my decision on opting out on having him as my bodyguard.

I started to weaken as I knew his face in real life would be like the punctuation faces.

**Embry: you said we were friends and friends walk together :(**

**Me: Fine, I will be your body guard then! Which teacher have you got before lunch?**

**Embry: Miss Foster**

**Me: See you soon.**

**Embry: :D**

Normally if I was in this situation I'd of just turned my phone off. There is just something about Embry though. I don't like him being sad and I wanted to walk with him. We just become friends and it was a chance to get to know him more.

I put my phone away and got on with the hundred equations I wasn't going to finish. After thirty minutes Miss Roads called out for our attention, "I will be collecting your homework in now class. Also anyone who has not completed these equations by the end of the bell will be able to take to do them tonight."

I got my homework out and held it up for her. She took it and scanned it smiling.

"You're improving so much," she told me. "You must be doing lots of studying."

"Yes I have been. I study almost every night." I told her.

"I wish all of the class were like you."

Miss Roads went to the next desk to collect their homework. I got on with my boring equations for the remainder of the lesson. I wasn't rushing as much as everyone else as it was not like I had anything better to do in my free time.

Towards the end of the lesson Miss Roads told us to pack up. As we were putting our equation sheets in our bags the bell rang. Maths was over and Gym was next. Ugh, how I hated it with passion. I dragged my self out of the room and down the corridor my feet trying to pull me in the opposite direction. The direction of Embry for some reason.

I was awful at sports. I couldn't catch a ball or get it in the net. I always flinched at every movement. I was a good runner though so I guess that made up for it. I'm one of the fastest girls in school. My teacher Mrs Drew always tries to get me to take part in some kind of running. I always say no. Maybe next time I'll say yes just for a change.

I entered the girls changing room and found a spot away from everyone else. I could feel eyes on me as I changed into my t-shirt, trainers and sweat pants. I listened in on a conversation most of the girls seemed to be involved in.

"Oh my god Sylvia is such a slut!" Meg bitched.

"Yeah, she totally stole your future boyfriend." Mel her twin replied.

"I'm going to show her. No way is she stealing _my_ Embry." Meg spoke quietly with determination and possessiveness.

Absolutely brilliant! Now I was going to have a gang of haters. Meg and Mel were popular freshmen. Meg is the older twin and she is slightly taller and has longer hair too. She dyes some of it sometimes to match her outfits. Meg wanted to be the so called queen of QTS(Quileute Tribal School). The current queen is a senior.

Her name is Hannah and has always been popular. She isn't too awful either to be honest but people say she can be a bitch if you got on her bad side. Capable of doing anything and getting away with it. Not many have ever dared upset her.

Of course what people say about Hannah might be false. I've spoken to her a few times over the years and she isn't the way people say she is. I think people are watching too many films about high schools. Even if it is true it doesn't really matter to me.

"I doubt Hannah will be very happy with a loser freshmen dating a La Push bad boy senior. She'd want a friend or the new queen to have him." Cassie told Meg, Mel and the other giggling girls.

I hate the way they think they own people. They think they have more rights than everyone else and always want to be in charge. Those girls are going to be very shocked when they leave school. They will no longer be top dogs.

All of us began to make our way out of the changing rooms. A few suck ups shoved me but I ignored it. I wasn't going to be provoked by them. I decided I needed to set everyone straight before the situation got out of hand. The only problem was I really did not want to approach any of them. They are immature and never listen. I'd have to wait and hope someone comes and speaks to me calmly.

Everyone was gathered in their little social groups in the Gym. A girl I speak to Amy and her friend Gemma called me over to join them. I smiled and ran over to them.

"Hi Sylvia." Gemma greeted me.

"Hey Gemma, Amy." I replied.

Amy jumped straight in to the gossip about me, "What's with you and the cult?"

"Last night I shouted at Embry for scaring me and-"

Amy interrupted with a question, "How did he-" Amy question was cut by Mrs Drew announcing we were playing dodge ball today.

Just my luck. I'm definitely going to be leaving this room with a few more bruises than I entered with. I should have skipped or faked sick. Maybe I should of just stayed at home! Instead I'm stuck here in a room full of girls who yesterday didn't even know my name. Now they know it and loath it. All because I talked to Embry Call. Can this get anymore ridiculous?

Yes, it can.

Amy was our captain. The captain of our opponents was Mel. However Meg took charge like the controlling brat she is. I wasn't surprised when most balls were aimed at me, some even hitting my head. I didn't let them defeat me or my team though. I dodged and threw with determination and vengeance. If we were going to lose it wouldn't be with out a fight.

My enthusiasm and effort seemed to spread to the rest of the team and it all paid off. We won! Mrs Drew congratulated us while Team Evil packed away the balls. When we were stretching off Meg persuaded Mrs Drew to let them have a rematch next time. Hopefully we'll kick ass again.

The downside to winning is the fact that Meg hates me even more now. When I entered the changing room I was greeted with a few glares and hurtful comments. I actually wouldn't mind being disliked if it was because of something less childish. Maybe for running over their pets or beating the crap out of them. Instead I'm hated for talking to a guy and winning a game of dodge ball.

From now on I'll just have to be extra careful about what I say and do. In a month or so Meg will forget her grudge against me. Maybe Embry will forget he loves me too. Some part of me doesn't want him to though but he will and everything will go back to the way it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I'am currently focusing on other things at the moment. **


	5. Belly Rumbles

**Chapter 4**

**Belly Rumbles**

I don't think I've ever been hated before. I'm glad, because it sucks. Especially when glaring and whispering sly stuff behind my back isn't satisfying them all enough. It's not fair, all I really want to do is meet Embry and devour my delicious lunch.

"Sylvia Cross." The sly voice of Meg spoke behind me.

I took a deep breath then turned to face my worst nightmare. A gang of jealous girls; hands ready to slap and insults resting on their tongues. Why did I come to school today? If I'd have known this was going to happen, I'd have pretended to be sick until I could speak to my parents about transferring to Forks.

"Yes, that's me." I confirmed calmly, even though it wasn't a question.

"I know." she snapped, "What are you up to?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." I told her, deciding to play dumb.

Her scowl deepened. If she kept it on her face any longer it would become permanent. The other girls imitated her but you could see they were all either nervous, bored or confused. Suck ups.

"You're up to something," Meg said accusingly. "So stay away from him."

The way she was looking at me would make grown men cower and run to their mommy's. Maybe I should distract her by complementing her on it. No, I had to be calm, neutral and confident. This conversation needs to be ended quickly before my belly starts rumbling.

"If Embry asks me to stay away from him I will." I told her firmly.

Why should I do what she says? I'm not being bossed about like her band of wannabes, I need to be strong and fight my corner. I want to follow my heart and it says I should be friends with Embry Call.

"He doesn't even like you. You're so desperate, nerd." Meg sneered.

The others laughed thinking nerd is the most original and hurtful word ever. I wasn't the littlest bit insulted. Why does Meg even care anyway? It's not my fault she is too scared to talk to him and he hasn't noticed her.

"I'm his friend so he at least likes me a little."

"He only talks to you because you won't go away so why don't you do him a favour and stay away."

This school is becoming more and more like the ones in films. Picking arguments because a good looking guy you like talks to another girl? Meg is just a spoilt, childish, little girl with a lot of empty threats.

The fact that this arguing over a guy thing is all new to me doesn't help the situation. I'm already hating the attention it's going to give me later. Maybe I'll change my name and get plastic surgery.

It seems like the only way this will all go away is if I agree to stay away from him. As easy as that sounds, it won't be. Not because of me but because of Embry. I doubt he will stay away. And I'm not going to be controlled by Meg or anyone else like the other girls are. Embry is my friend and I'm not giving him up. She'll get over it, she was obsessed with some other guy a few months ago.

I don't think I'll be able to survive a few months of this shit though. Maybe if I could get her to ask him out then she will get over him quicker. When he rejects her she will be pissed at him and find some other guy to be obsessive and possessive over.

"Why don't you talk to Embry and ask him out?" I asked her.

"Why would I do that?" Meg asked dumbly.

"Because you like him, duh. And everyone will stay away if he's taken."

"Would you stay away, nerd?"

"If his girlfriend told me to."

The bell rang ending our conversation as I needed to get to Embry's class. Grinning confidently, she shoved me, turned around and strutted off with Mel. Her confidence is in for a real knock. The others ran after her while I smiled to myself.

For once I was actually confident about something. I' am almost a hundred percent sure that Embry will say no. If he says yes though, then I will never speak to him again. Not because Meg wants it but because I don't talk to cruel liars who break peoples hearts.

Not that him saying yes to being Meg's boyfriend would break my heart. If it was another girl he did it to, it probably would. If he did it to me it would just piss me off as that would mean he had wasted my time.

I set off through the hungry crowds towards Miss Fosters room where Embry was waiting for me. As I moved swiftly through the crowds my heart began to race and I felt nervous all of a sudden. I stopped still and let the crowds swarm around me as I thought about why I felt so nervous.

What happens if he has changed his mind about being friends? Maybe this is all a joke like I thought originally. I don't want to lose him before I've even got to know him. I like Embry already and if I'm completely honest I'd be upset if I lost him so soon.

Despite all the hate, today has been good. People are wanting to be my friends now and I'm no longer just someone who goes here to learn. I'm someone who knows people and is also known by those people. I have a real chance of making friends. I won't be judged as much anymore.

I don't want to mess this up. I'll be careful about what I say to Embry but I'll also try and be myself. Hopefully Meg doesn't decided to ask him out in the middle of mine and his time together.

A male voice behind startled me, "Sylvia!"

I turned and looked up so I could see who it was.

"Not going to bite my head off like you did with Embry?" Collin Littlesea laughed.

"Can't Embry keep anything to himself!" I scowled and blushed.

"Nah, he can't. None of us can keep a secret for long."

"Well, Embry is going to have to learn to."

"I heard you're meeting Embry at Fosters. I'm heading there too, for detention." Collin frowned.

I decided not to be nosy and ask why, "Since you're a guy I bet you're going to be hungry in detention?"

"Damn right I' am. I haven't eaten since break! I don't suppose you have any food to share?" asked giving me puppy eyes.

I couldn't resist them, "I have biscuits."

I got them out of my bag and passed them him. He smiled widely with gratification. Straight away he began to munch on them.

"Thanks Sylvia." Collin said with a full mouth.

I smiled at him as we walked down the long corridor. I then smiled wider thinking about how greedy he was. Collin had almost finished the whole packet already! I hope Embry isn't as greedy. It would be a nightmare cooking for a human hoover.

Wait, was I just thinking about cooking for him? Oh no. My smile fell, why the hell am thinking about cooking his dinner? I thought desperately about programs I had seen on TV. Did girls cook dinner for guy friends who are supposed to be in love with them? It didn't sound right to me but I actually really wanted to cook for Embry. For some strange reason which I wish I knew.

Maybe I'd ask him round when my mom and dad are out for the night. I could make a pie. Did he like pie? I'd have to ask him. I really wish I had pie now. Meat and potato would be delicious or steak.

A big huge hand waved in front of my face and heated it. I blinked and saw Collin grinning.

He chuckled, "Thinking about Emb-"

"NO!" I snapped too quickly.

"What were you thinking about then?" Collin asked smirking as he saw though my lies.

"Pie."

"And?"

"Fine," I sighed. "I was thinking about cooking and if Embry liked pie.

"Of course he likes pie! Everybody likes pie and he ain't fussy either."

"Don't tell him."

Collin shrugged and then I looked ahead and saw Embry leaning against the wall. My heart began to beat fast and I began to smile uncontrollably. Damn. He's just a friend Sylvia! Stop acting like you're in love; if this is even how in love people act. It's a miracle humans haven't got super hearing.

Before I could speak a pair of strong, warm arms were spinning me around in the air. Thank God I haven't eaten anything recently. Throwing up on Embry would just be a real fuck my life moment.

I gulped as Embry held the cafeteria door for me. The journey to lunch had been quiet with just the hellos, how are you's and lots of smiling .

I smiled and murmured a thank you. Walking through the door first meant I couldn't turn around and make a run for it if I wanted to. The first thing I heard above the hum of voices in the cafeteria was our names being called. I gulped and Embry and I walked over to the large, rowdy table were the pack ate greedily. I took a seat nervously.

Embry smiled at me encouragingly as a tray overflowed with food was slid towards him by Quil. I took out my lunch and set it on the little space left on the table. Kim looked up from her phone she and Jared has been staring at and grinned.

"Welcome to our table!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said politely.

Embry cleared is throat, "Everyone, would you like to introduce your self."

"She already knows most of us." Paul grumbled from across the table.

"I don't care, it's polite to introduce yourself."

"Fine," Paul snapped. "Paul."

"Quil." Quil smiled friendly.

"Kim and Jared" Jared said gazing into Kim's eyes.

"Brady."

"Seth!"

My eyes raced to catch up to Seth. I smiled briefly before my eyes were on Pete.

"Hey, Sylvia. You were great sticking up for Anna today." Pete spoke from the end of the table.

"Pete! I didn't know you hung out with these." I replied surprised.

"I've been hanging out with the guys for a while. You probably didn't know because we only see each other in reg and class."

"Yeah, I don't usually come in here or go out after school."

"Why?" Embry asked while drinking some juice.

"Too noisy and busy," I told him. "And my kind of friends have better people to hang around with than me."

And now I sound like an even bigger loser than he knows I' am.

"That's not true," Embry protested. "They just haven't given themselves a chance to get to know you."

"No, it's might fault. I should of tried harder when I first started school and been more interesting."

"Nothings ever your fault Sylvia." Embry told me looking deep into my eyes.

Embry then began to shovel his food with enthusiasm and for some reason I believed him for a few moments. He sounded like he was telling the most honest to God truth. I've never, ever heard anyone before sound so truthful and believable when telling a lie.

I smiled and the last of the group introduced themselves.

"Some of us don't go to school anymore or are absent today." Carl told me.

"So is Jacob ill?" I asked. "Because I doubt he'd quit but I haven't seen him around in a long time."

"No Jakes not ill," Embry told me after swallowing his mouthful of potato. "He's taking time off due to personal reasons. He'll be back soon hopefully."

"You all must miss having him around."

Paul chuckled, "Nah, I'm glad to be rid of him."

"Only because he's always punching you." Quil laughed

"How come?" I ask.

"I'm going out with his sister Rachel." Paul told me smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he gets annoyed about it especially when I eat something from their house."

"I would too, you guys eat more than whales!" I laughed.

All the guys and Kim laughed with me causing nearby tables to look at us.

"We're growing men." Embry told me flexing his muscles.

I laughed even more when he did that, "If you guys are still growing your going to have to rob banks to pay for your appetites."

I hadn't ever laughed so much, especially at something not even that funny. I really liked hanging out with the pack even though it hadn't been long. I don't know why I was so nervous before. I felt instantly accepted and part of the pack the moment I sat down.

Lunch continued with multiple conversations going on, jokes and laughter.

"So Sylvia, what kinds of things do you do in your free time?" Seth asked me with a big smile.

"Erm, not much really if I'm honest. Most days I study, write, read, listen to music and cook."

"My mom's always trying to get me to study but I can never concentrate and remember anything." Seth sighed.

"Maybe you could study with me and I can help you with it?" I suggested.

"That would be awesome!"

"I never usually have anything planned in my free time so you can come round to my house any time you want. I can make us brain food too."

"Can I come too?" Embry asked me at the mention of food.

"Of course, everyone is welcome! Well, maybe not all at once. I don't want people thinking I'm having a house party."

I chuckle to myself at what my moms reaction would be if she came home to find the whole pack studying in the house.

"Your parents won't mind?" Embry asked concerned.

"I don't know. They're hardly around anyway and my mom said if I don't start inviting people round then she would."

"Do you remember that sleepover you had when you were eight?" Kim asked remembering.

"Yeah, I do but I wish I didn't," I groaned. "That was the last time she invited people to our house."

"What happened?" Jared asked as all the guys looked at us eager for the story.

"You don't wanna know." Me and Kim told them at the same time and laughed.

That sleepover had been a disaster right from the start. What was supposed to be a weekend birthday sleepover extravaganza turned into a horror show. Only half the girls showed up which meant everyone ate twice their weight in food and started to throw up uncontrollably.

With all the girls being incredibly hyper aswell by the end of it we needed the living room redecorating and coach replacing. When the parents came to collect their kids they weren't very pleased with our mom's and banned them from hosting any sleepovers or parties in the future.

"What lessons do you have next Sylvia?" Embry asked me.

"Science and then study time in the library." I told him.

"What are you going to be studying today?"

"I'll probably read the booklet I got on the Quileute legends in History."

Mentioning the legends seemed to spark interest in the group, particularly Embry and Kim. I guess they all really like the legends.

"Do you think they could be real?" Embry asked curiously.

The others stared at him and I laughed, "I think there is some truth to them."

"The wolves are great aren't they?"

"I suppose."

"What about vampires?"

What is with all the sudden eager questions about our legends? "They are so frighteningly beautiful, strong and intriguing. Though I'm not sure I would ever want to meet one, unless there is such thing as a good vampire."

"Do you believe in soul-"

Paul stood up and cut off Embry's question, "Can I talk you for a minute?"

"Sure," Embry mumbled and stood up. "I'll see you in a minute Sylvia."

Was he going to say soul mates and why was he asking me all those questions? I guess he strongly believes in it all and hopes I do.

I watched Paul and Embry wall a few metres away from our table out of earshot. Most people had left the cafeteria now to go outside so it was just us and around thirty other people.

I put my lunch away in my bag while I waited for them to be finished. I looked up at everyone else to see what they were doing. They all seemed to be trying to listen in except Jared and Kim. Why were they even bothering trying to? Embry and Paul seem to be talking really quietly.

"So Sylvia, what are you doing after school today?" Quil asked smiling.

"I'll probably study and make dinner with my mom who will be back today. Then listen to some music and chill for the night," I told him. "What about you?"

"I'll be finding some food and then sleeping for a while probably."

I chuckled, these guys lives revolve around food.

"Hey, your moms from England right?" he asked

"Yes, she is."

"Do you go there a lot?"

"Yeah we do. I actually got a letter from there this morning, I still haven't got round to reading it yet."

Quil opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by an animalistic growl.

"So what if I'm not doing things your way Paul!" Embry shouted, shaking slightly.

"I'm just trying to stop you from fucking things up, man."

"More like sabotage!"

"Embry, if you carry on like this she is going to get suspicious."

"Whatever, I know what I'm doing, okay?"

Paul shrugged and walked off to the doors me and Embry came through earlier.

"Embry," I said as I stood up and walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a disagreement."

He walked me back to the table and we both sat down and everyone picked up their conversations now the drama was over, for now. It was like nothing ever happened.

A few minutes later as Kim was putting the last of the guys numbers in my phone I heard Meg call Embry's name in a high voice. I groaned and turned my head in the direction it came from.

Meg was jogging over with her group standing at a nearby table to watch from a distance.

"Hey Embry," Meg said confidently and then smugly said, "Sylvia."

She thinks she already has him bagged! I mentally laughed and hoped Embry wouldn't let me down.

"Hello, Meg." Embry said a little awkwardly.

Megs smile turned into a nervous smile as she asked the important question, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me sometime?"

Embry was shocked.

All eyes were on Embry as his surprised expression quickly formed into a desperate one and he looked like he was thinking about what to say. Hopefully, he was thinking about the nicest way to say no and not the smoothest way to say yes.

Embry clear his throat, "Meg, you seem... like a really... nice girl..."

"Not." I coughed, smiling slightly.

"But, I'm afraid I'm with someone else." He finished looking at the floor.

"What?" Me and Meg said at the same time.

Embry cast me a pleading glance and I realised he meant me. I gave him a half second glare and looked at Meg smiling sweetly.

"I'm afraid he's with me now Meg. You should have asked him right after I suggested you should." I told her politely.

"You said you were just friends." Meg said in outrage.

"I lied._" _I told her with a big smile on my face.

Meg clenched her fists angrily because I lied to her.

"Oh and could you do us both a favour and leave us alone."

"Or else what, nerd?" She asked cockily.

"Or else that pretty long hair of yours won't be attached to your head when you wake up."

She glared at me and then Embry and stomped off back to her confused friends who were not used to seeing her getting told no.

"I didn't know you could be so mean!" Seth exclaimed grinning as usual.

"I learnt from an expert." I told him glancing at Meg who was bitching to her friends.

Embry looked at me nervously, "What did you mean about suggesting to her that she should ask me out?"

"What did you mean about me being your girlfriend?" I shot back.

"Well," He started. "She usually stays away from taken guys."

I sighed, pissed of at the fact the whole school by tomorrow will think I'm going out with Embry Call. "Everyone is going to think we're together now Embry."

"You will be soon." Kim told me smirking while the others agreed.

I'm sick to death of this. Why does everyone think we are going to be together. Just because he likes me and is the only guy that likes me!

I stood up and slammed my fist on the table causing Kim to jump, "I know you all think I should be with Embry but I don't care what you think! He's probably the only guy who will ever like me but I do not care! I would rather be on my own that with someone I don't like!"

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Sylvia, Embry isn't going to be the only guy to like you _but_ he is the only guy who is ever going to be right for you." Kim told me knowingly.

"No, he isn't. Just because Jared is perfect for you doesn't mean Embry is going to be the perfect guy for me. Not everyone finds someone perfect for them right away like you."

I slung my bag on my back and jogged off glancing back to see them all staring at me except Embry; he was looking into an empty corner of the room embarrassed. I didn't bother to see if Meg was still there as I just didn't care anymore.

What was up with Kim and the guys? They obviously live in a completely different world to me! It's like she is pushing me into a relationship with Embry and I'm too young for all this anyway. He's older and will always be ahead of me and we probably have nothing in common!

I suppose I did overreact a tiny little bit though. I can't believe I just shouted at them and embarrassed myself in front of a load of people! They're never going to invited me back to their table.

I guess I'll just hide in the library for the rest of my life.

The library is as silent as ever and so I couls easily get lost in a good book today. Before I could start searching the shelves though, an old, worn journal on a chair caught my eye. The book looked at least three decades old. I picked it up and sat down.

The journal seems to be about our legends which is something I've been interested in today. It was called _The Last Wolf Pack_. It seemed to be a home made and unfinished legends book. I skipped a few pages until I came to a page with the title, The Treaty_. _

_The Treaty _

_In the 20th century, a coven of vampires settled down near the Quileute Reservation. The coven consisted of five vampires the leader being a vampire called Carlisle Cullen. These vampires claimed to be different to other vampires and proved this with their golden eye colour. _

_The colour of the vampires eyes proved that they were different because every other vampire the tribe had encountered had red eyes. The reason the covens eyes were golden was because they only drank the blood of animals._

_Due to the covens unusual diet and size, the Quileute tribal elders and the men of the wolf pack created a treaty with the Cullens. The elders and the wolf pack that consisted of, Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II decided that the vampires should avoid Quileute land, keep the pack secret and not bite any humans. _

_The coven in return only requested one thing, which was that their existence was to be kept from the pale faces. With the treaty finished the Quileutes continued with their ways. However, the pack became more busy with keeping an eye on the Cullens and destroying the increased number of nomadic vampires attracted by the covens scent. _

_The Olympic coven and Quileutes followed the treaty and never had to declare war. After a couple of years the Cullens left and the wolf pack could age again as vampires for now, had stopped feeding in Forks and La Push. _

The Quil I know now is Quil IV and this ones Quil II which means it's his great grandfather! Ephraim Black was the tribes last chief and Jacobs great grandfather and Levi Uley must be Sams! This means the legend is only around a century old.

Could the legends actually be true or atleast this one? Embry and his friends call themselves the pack, they or atleast Embry believe in the legends and... the Cullens! Oh my God. Some tribal members didn't like the Cullens a while back especially Jacob, I've overheard him voicing his dislike many times.

All of a sudden though he stopped. It was around the time when my mom said that Dr Cullen decided to move hospitals and that they may have moved away as she hadn't seen Mrs Cullen in a while.

If the legends are true then the pack might have killed them. Wait, there are far too many in the pack. Maybe they really are a cult. A crazy, psycho cult who believe in vampires and decided to kill the Cullens. They could be rotting in their home right now. Some one should tell Chief Swan. His daughter married a Cullen!

Stop. Stop Sylvia. You are the one that's insane now. The pack are not murderers and they are not an unusually large wolf pack. There is a perfect logical sane explanation for this. I just need to stay calm and-

"Miss Cross." An old wise voice said as a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

I jumped and shrieked in surprise. You idiot! I turned around embarrassed and quickly turned cherry red at who was behind me. Billy Black, practically the chief of the tribe sat in his wheelchair.

"Uh, Mr Black I' am so sorry I was completely in another world."

"Its quite alright. I just wanted to check you were okay as you looked scared."

"My over active imagination."

He smiled and the frowned as he looked down at the old journal in my hands.

"Where did you get that Sylvia?"

I gulped, it must be his, "I'm really sorry sir I just found it right here and got curious to what it was. I'm so sorry."

"I haven't seen it in years," Mr Black told me. "It must of some how gotten found and shoved in with the books being donated to school."

I closed the book and handed it to him and he took it and then asked in a very serious voice.

"How much of this did you read?"

"Erm, well I skipped a few pages and read one that was called... The Treaty."

"Atleast it was you and not a normal student who found it."

"I'm not normal?"

"You are far from normal now. You are extraordinary and don't let anyone tell you different."

The bell rang and it was time to get to class. How am I going to be able to concentrate when I'll be trying to make sense of all of this that has happened?

"Sylvia, why don't I introduce you to Sam and Emily Uley instead of going to your afternoon classes. Does that sound good?"

"I don't think the school-"

"They will be fine with it."

"Great." I smiled nervously.

As we headed to the office to tell them I'd be leaving early I thought about how bad it would be if I was actually right about the crazy cult thing and that right now I could be walking to my death. I couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the thought of Mr Black being a murderer. It would be the hottest gossip of the year, here on the rez.

**A/N: Thankyou for reading this chapter and I'm sorry about how long it took for me to put one up. Chapter 5 will be up mid or late November and any news to do with it and the rest of the story will be on my profile. I have also put a poll up. Please review and get your friends to read. Thanks again, from Neeve.**


	6. Study Club

**Chapter 5**

**Study Club**

Our ride to the Uley house was Jacob. It was hilarious seeing him squashed in his car. He looked like a giant. He heard us approaching the car and turned around to see. I was surprised that he didn't seem shocked to see me with his father coming out of the schools main entrance.

Jacob got out of the car and stretched. He gave me a friendly smile which instantly made me comfortable before walking over to Billy. While he helped Billy out of his wheel chair and into the front passenger seat I got settled in the back.

When we were all sat in the car Jacob was the first to speak, "Hey, Sylvia. I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Yeah... I wasn't expecting to see you either." I said nervously.

"I thought I would introduce Sylvia to Emily, and Sam aswell if he's around."

"How come?"

Billy ignored his question, "Guess what Sylvia found today Jake?"

"My lucky t-shirt I lost last year?"

"No, Jake," Billy rolled his eyes. "She found an old journal from when I was younger. I used it to write down some legends."

"Oh." Jacob said feigning disappointment before looking through the mirror to assess my reaction.

I kept a neutral expression on my face like nothing was wrong with me finding the book. I didn't know what to think anymore but I knew nothing bad was going to happen to me. This was the 21st century and reading an old journal you find at a school library is not a crime.

I decided to try and change the subject so nothing else could be said on the subject.

"I rode my bike to school this morning." I remembered.

"I'll get one of the guys to bring it over here so you can ride it home." Jacob told me.

Okay, it was confirmed I would be going home sometime today, probably before dark too.

"Thanks." I told Jake smiling.

We pulled up at the Uley house only a few minutes later as the reservation wasn't that large.

I took in the scene in front of me. Beautiful flowers of all kinds surrounded the property in hand woven baskets hanging on the porch and in the ground with rich soil to gain nutrients from.

The house had a homely rustic look to it and there was a porch swing. Overall the whole look of the property and land made me feel calm and relaxed. However you can't always judge something by its appearance on the outside. Its inside which counts.

Jacob was the first to get out of the car. Again he stretched and went to help his father. I was the last to get out just as the large wooden front door opened. Out came a giant, not as big as Jake but still pretty huge.

Sam Uley. He was the one that started the pack who are now possibly wolves if the crazy legends are true. I doubt they are though.

"Hello Billy," he greeted Billy in a deep voice before nodding respectfully to Jake.

Jake nodded back in equal respect. I wonder what was going on there.

Sam looked me over and asked in a friendly voice, "And you must be Sylvia?"

I looked at him in shock, "How did you know?"

"Embry." he said

I sighed, "Of course."

Of course Embry had told everyone in the pack about me and described how I looked and obviously in detail too. He must be obsessed with me which is something I should be worried about but I'm not.

Sam invited us in and he lead the way with me just behind and then Jake and Billy following.

"Your front door is really big." I told Sam.

"Jared and Paul helped me alter the doors in the house a while ago so we don't have to duck anymore." he told me smiling.

I nodded before looking around the room we had entered; it was the kitchen. Like the outside it had a very homely feeling to it. I breathed in and I could smell bread baking and cookies. Mmm mouthwatering.

A women in her twenties then appeared. Mrs Uley's face was stunning despite the horrible bear attack which left half her face scarred. She walked over to Sam and kissed him lovingly on the cheek before smiling warmly at us.

"Are you Sylvia?" Emily grinned.

"Yes, I' am." I smiled back.

"I'm Emily, welcome to our home. Please make your self comfortable."

Jacob wheeled Billy to humongous wooden table and sat down on a seat beside him. He then started pulled the seat next to him out and smiled at me. I dropped my bag near the door and before I had even sat down he started asking me questions.

"What do you think of the guys?" Jake asked.

"They're all really friendly." I told him honestly.

Jacob laughed, "Even Paul?"

"When I spoke to him before lunch he was a little grumpy but at lunch he was fine apart from that comment about you and-" when he made Embry upset.

"What did he say?"

"That he's glad that he doesn't have to see you at school."

"Well he won't have to worry about seeing me tonight seeing as I'm changing the locks."

"You'll be doing no such thing!" Billy told Jake, "How will Rachel get in?"

"She'll have to knock." Jake told him.

"No locks are being changed. Paul is welcome if it keeps Rachel at home with us where she belongs."

Jacob grumbled something about Paul and no tail before turning to give me a big grin.

"Who's your favourite out of me, Seth, Quil and Embry?"

I thought about his question. It was difficult as I didn't want to have favourites and all four of them I like the most out of the pack.

"All four of you are my favourites."

"But of course I'm your favourite, favourite."

"Of course you are Jacob." I laughed.

Emily brought us tea shortly after our little conversation and her and Sam sat on the other side of the big table. We drank in silence until Sam managed to finally stop staring at Emily in a mushy way.

"So Billy what can we do for you?" his eyes flickered to me.

Billy slid the old journal towards Sam and Emily, "I wrote this many years ago. Sylvia found it today."

Sam picked it up and began to look through it curiously with Emily.

"Oh." was all they said.

Emily looked up from the book and smiled brightly at me and then broke the silence by saying, "I've never seen Embry so happy before,"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I smiled and nodded.

"I heard about those boys from this morning." She continued.

I'd completely forgotten about that, "That happened today? It seems like so much has happened since then."

"I can imagine, there is always something going on when the boys are around that everything that happened only a few hours before seems like years ago."

"I'm not used to having such a busy day. It's all so..."

I couldn't find the words but Emily understood and nodded before turning to Sam and telling him to put the cups in the sink. While he did that Emily stood up and gestured for me to follow her to the living room.

We sat down on a small sofa covered in blankets and plush pillows made of wools, satins and cloths facing one another.

Once we were comfy Emily spoke, "Why don't you tell me all about the incident this morning?"

I took a deep breath and told her everything, starting with the the dream and ending with Jared asking me to sit with the pack at lunch.

"So it was an eventful morning?" Emily laughed.

"Yes, eventful and strange but I can see myself getting used to it all," I smile. "As soon as I sat down at the cafeteria table I felt instantly accepted and it wasn't at all awkward. I felt like I belonged which is a feeling I haven't ever felt in La Push."

"Are you okay with Embry liking you?" Emily asked curious and concerned.

I thought about it for a minute before answering, "I was until he told Meg, the popular mean girl gossiper, that he couldn't go out with her because he's with me."

"He did?"

I sighed before launching into the rest of the days events.

"I suppose it's my fault telling Meg to ask him out so I can't really blame Embry. It's just really annoying that we're going to be gossiped about now and everyone already thinks we are going to get together. Kim has already bet me $10 that I'll agree to go on a date with him by Friday."

"Do you think you will?"

"No, I don't know enough about him and dating is not my thing either."

"I can tell you a thousand things about him." Jacob said from behind us causing me and Emily to jump.

"How long have you been listening in?" I demanded.

"Long enough to know about everything that happened to you today."

I jumped up off the comfy couch and stamped towards him. Every step he took back I stepped forward. Eventually we were outside being watched by a smirking Sam, Billy and Emily

"Have you never been told that eavesdropping is rude?" I asked Jacob calmly.

"Yeah, just now actually." he replied.

How could he listen in on mine and Emily's private conversation. Every little thing I told Emily he could tell Embry or worse the whole pack! How can he be so sneaky? Why didn't I sense his presence? How could I be so wrapped up in talking about my boring life that I didn't notice him?

"Sorry for not noticing you Jake." I apologised sincerely with fake guilt.

He looked surprise and laughed, "Sure, Sure."

I smiled innocently before picking up a branch from a nearby tree and whacking him on the head with it. Before he could react Seth Clearwater's voice called my name from a distance.

"Sylvia! I've got your bike!" he called and waved cheerfully while riding my BMX that was tiny in comparison to his overly large body.

Before I could wave and shout back a dirty black cat ran out in front of Seth and the bike causing him to lose balance and topple over. I began to ran towards them hoping my BMX and of course Seth was okay.

Only a minuscule of a second before I set of sprinting to Seth he had already sprang back up and set the bike upright by his side grinning. He sure was fast, I laughed.

"Sorry about that. Your bike survived and is still in the excellent condition you left it in at the bike shed." Seth said.

"Its fine it was that stupid cats fault." I replied wondering were the cat had gone. "Thanks for bringing it over here Seth."

"No problem, I'll go put it against the tree over there." he pointed towards a large tree.

I was about to follow him when I heard Embry's laugh from behind me. I turned quickly and I couldn't help but smile brightly as Embry and Quil approached me.

Immediately I decided to apologise to the guys about my behaviour at lunch. I had overreacted and completely spoiled everything.

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted at the end of lunch and I'm sorry if I have caused any offence to anyone of you. Please forgive me." I spoke to Quil and Embry.

As I expected the first one to speak was Embry, "There is nothing to forgive. The only person who has done something wrong is me and I 'am going to correct it. Tomorrow I will spread the word that I lied about us being together." Embry replied.

"I don't mind anymore especially since I realise it is my fault. I'm the one that told Meg to ask you out."

"Why did you tell Meg to ask me out?"

"Meg came up to me before lunch commanding me to stay away from you. We ended up making a deal that if you agreed to go out with her then I'd stay away from you. As I expected you turned her down but what I didn't expect was that you would tell her that I was your girlfriend."

Embry smiled briefly with a hint of guilt before his face became a mask of fear and he asked,

"What would have happened if I had said yes."

"I would have never spoken to you again."

I thought sadly about never speaking to Embry and the pack again. I had only started speaking to them properly at school today yet I felt they had already captured a piece of my heart. And Embry, he had already taken his own piece this morning and I think that piece might actually be growing. I'm not sure if I like it though.

Suddenly heat surrounded me as Embry pulled me into a hug which I with out thinking returned.

"I will never date Meg or any other girl who's not you." Embry said in my ear, "I love you Sylvia, even though we don't fully know each other yet."

"I wish I could return your feelings Embry." I said truthfully into his chest that was radiating heat.

I've never liked hugs but I think I've just started to like them. If only I loved him back, he would be happy, Kim would be thrilled and everything would be like a fairy tale.

I don't know how long we had been hugging but I guess it had been a while because Quil interrupted us with a sarcastic comment, "Hey, have you guys fallen asleep over there or what."

Me and Embry reluctantly pulled away and I was surprised to see Quil sitting on the porch steps with Jacob and Sam eating cookies. Seth, Billy and Emily were nowhere to be seen so I assumed they must be inside.

My face instantly turned warmer than Embry and as bright as a fire engine.

"Oh, err, sorry I-I didn't rrealise." I stuttered stupidly.

I looked up at Embry and he too had also turned red but not as much as me. We both smiled at each other and ignored the loud guffaws at our reaction from Quil and Jacob and the amused chuckle from Seth.

"Oh, shut up. You guys mustn't laugh much if you laugh at things that are not even funny." I said scowling.

The laughter died down and we all talked about various subjects like school, hobbies and music until Emily shouted that there was food available to anyone who was hungry.

Back inside we ate Emily's sandwiches round the big table continuing the casual conversations. Everyone was there apart from Billy and Sam who went into the living room to have a private conversation. Poor Seth who was sat beside me with what seemed to be a mountain of homework couldn't take part in the conversations and eat much.

I turned away from Embry who was sat on my other side to have a look at what he was doing.

"Hey Seth, that's an awful lot of work to complete." I commented.

Seth sighed, "It needs to be done by tomorrow morning."

"All this noise and distraction here isn't going to help, why don't we go to my house and I'll help you. I need to finish some Math work from today too.

Seth instantly lit up and began thanking me. I smiled and stood up to get my bag while Seth packed his work up in his backpack to take over. Embry watched us with a sad face and I smiled and made a gesture to follow which instantly made him happy again. He picked up his small messenger bag which I hadn't noticed before and came to stand by me excitedly.

Since the guys were both fast walkers so I rode my bike steadily alongside them talking on the way. Within a few minutes we were at my house and I was actually looking forward to doing school work since Embry and Seth would be with me. It was going to be great!

When we entered my house as I expected my mom was not home so we could relax. I wouldn't have to answer a million questions as to why two members of the cult she believes they are, are in our house. So Seth and Embry were free to relax at my parents small dining table and unpack their school work while I fixed us some brain food to snack on.

I carefully cut up some fruits and dug out some glasses for the jug of orange juice. I called Embry in to help me just as my phone went off in my pocket. I sighed an pulled it out. Mom.

"Hello?" I say.

"_How are you Sylvia? _" She asked with a hint of excitement.

"I'll take the snacks in." Embry whispered to me.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"_Sylvia?_" She asked concerned.

"Sorry, everything's alright."

"_I guess you didn't read your letter then, I was expecting you to call about it_"

"You know about the letter I got?"

"_Maybe you should wait till I'm home to read it, I want to see your reaction._"

"No, I'll read it now, I've gotta go. Bye!"

I hung up and shoved my phone back in my pocket before joining the guys who were at the table already tucking in to the fruit. I smiled fondly before helping myself to a grape and getting my homework out from my bag which I dumped by the table earlier.

I also pulled out the letter from England. I wonder my she wanted to see my reaction.

_Hey Sylvia,_

_I've got brilliant news! You know that surprise I couldn't tell you? Well I'm allowed to tell you now. My mum surprised yours by buying the house next door to ours with her prize money. You're moving to England! We'll be going to the same school and everything. Isn't this great?_

_Talk soon,_

_Beth X_

"Holy cow." I said before immediately fainting in shock.

I could hear voices as I slowly came to and could open my eyes. On either side of me were a worried looking Seth and Embry. I smiled apologetically.

"What happened?" Embry asked concerned.

"England." I whispered as I stared down at the letter that had fallen to the floor by Seth's feet.

I bent to pick it up but Seth stopped me and picked it up for me. I grabbed it off him and screwed it into a tiny ball and threw it over my shoulder not caring where it landed. Then I banged my head on the table and wished this wasn't happening.

Before today I would have been thrilled about moving but now I don't know. It's like I've been tied to La Push and I couldn't possibly leave now. I have to though.

"I'm moving." I say quietly.

"Where?" Embry said painfully.

"Sit." I instruct them both.

When they sit back down I slide the envelope across the table so they could see the return address. I look down at the table for a second before looking up at Embry. He's trembling slightly but manages to compose himself.

"I won't let your parents take you away, unless you want them to." Embry tells me with determination.

"Of course I don't want them to. A week ago maybe but not now." I reply.

"Why not now?"

"Because of you duh."

"We'll help you to persuade them to stay here in La Push if you want." Seth offers.

I encourage them to forget about it for now and we all focus on our homework. It's difficult focus for a while but eventually we manage to and most of the work gets done before the door bell rings.

I get up to answer it and I'm pleasantly surprised to find Kim and Jared on my door step.

"Come in." I smile and hold the door open for them.

Jared joins the guys at the table while me and Kim sit on the sofa.

"Kim I'm Sor-" I start.

"No, I'm Sor-" Kim interrupts.

"No it was all-"

"Me, it was-"

"Sorry." We both say at the same time and smiled.

After the apologies we all relaxed into conversations on various subjects, studied and watched reruns of our favourite shows while the boys snacked on anything they could find in the cupboards. I hoped this little get together could be become a regular thing as it's the most fun I've had in ages.

We all sprawled out on the two sofas, me sat with my legs over Embry's and Seth sat cross legged beside him and Kim and Jared with their arms around one another on the other sofa.

It was fun hanging out like this. I never realised how much I have been missing out on until now. I'd best make the most of it because if I can't persuade my parents to stay I'll be off to England until I'm old enough to return to La Push alone.

I know I won't completely hate it in the UK but I'll miss La Push, Kim, Embry and the guys so much I won't be as happy as I should be.

"Hey are you okay?" Embry asks me quietly while playing with my hair.

I smile and nod and we get back to the conversation on plans for the weekend. The weekend for once is going to be warm and sunny so we will be spending it on the beach, at a bonfire on the cliffs and possibly camping. The last activity I'm a little unsure about.

"I'm soo hungry." Seth whined.

Jared and Embrys bellies rumbled in agreement. I sighed, these guys coming round often will mean more grocery shopping for me. They've already eaten a ton.

"Why don't I order us Pizzas, my treat." Jared suggested.

Embry and Seth cheered while Kim and I laughed at the fact it was going to cost Jared a lot of money to feed us all due to the amount he, Embry and Seth eat.

Kim passed Jared her cell and he typed in the number without even having to think first. He was obviously one of their most regular customers.

"Hey, man. Yeah 3 of the usual and one large pepperoni." Jared orders. "Tell him to sniff us out."

He hung up and handed the phone back to Kim. I raised my eyebrows. I guess I was right about him ordering there often.

"We get pizza often." Jared said.

"But not here." I say thinking about how Jared never gave an address.

"He'll find us."

I shook my head and turned my head to Kim who seemed to have some sort of an idea.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Kim excitedly says.

The boys were eager for it unlike me but I suppose it will pass the time and distract them from their hunger for a while. I reluctantly agree.

Embry starts the game off, "Jared, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he answers.

I smirk at Embry's evil expression.

"I dare you to kiss the pizza delivery guy on the lips when he arrives."

Jared seems to go into shock as everyone burst out laughing.

"No way," Jared objects. "Not in a million years am I kissing Paul!"

"What?" I laugh at the surprise of it being grumpy Paul and the thought of what his reaction would be.

"I can't do it!" Jared protested.

"Give us one good reason other than it's gross and it's Paul as to why you can't do it." Seth said.

"He might drop the Pizzas." Jared said with a horrified look that quickly spread to Embry, Quil and Seth's faces too.

"Grab the Pizza and pass it to Kim before you kiss him." I suggested.

Jared sighed in defeat and excepted the dare before grinning, "I'll do it if I can give you a dare which you can't chicken out of."

Everyone gave me pleading eyes except Embry though I could tell he really wanted to see Paul's reaction later on.

"Fine, bring it on." I say bravely.

"Tomorrow I dare you to show Meg and the others that are crushing on Embry that you two are seriously together." Jared dared me.

"But were not together." I glared.

"It wouldn't be a dare if you was. Think of it as practise for the future."

"Not this again." I grumbled before directing a glare at Embry.

"OK no more dares now, lets just watch TV." Kim said cutting the dare game short.

Which was a good job since my phone rang.

_Problems at work, looks like I'll be home at 10 now. Dad will be home at 10 too. Mom X _

Great I have more time to figure out how to tell my parents I don't want to move to the UK in the most calm and persuasive way.

"My mom says she is going to be in at 10 now like my dad," I tell everyone.

"We can stay longer?" Seth says excitedly.

"Yeah if you really want to."

"I have to admit despite the dare I have really enjoyed hanging out here." Jared said to me smiling.

Embry and Kim agreed.

"Maybe this could be a regular thing then?" Kim suggested.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

We refilled our glasses and toasted to our new regular hang out before a big hand began thumping loudly on my front door. I can't wait to see this! Kim got Jareds wallet out of her bag and passed him some money from it. He gulped and got up and walked to the door with us all following behind. I held my breathe in anticipation as he opened the door.

"Here's your damn Pizza." Paul grumbled.

Obviously he was miserable because he wasn't getting any yummy Pizza. Paul stuffed the money Jared handed him into his pocket and gave the Pizza to Kim who had jumped forward to claim it. Here was the moment of truth. Would Jared bail or would he be brave enough to carry out the potentially fatal dare of kissing Paul?

Paul was confused by the anticipating atmosphere and Jared's sickly looking expression as he leaned backwards and forwards indecisively before getting the guts and taking the plunge. Jared and Pauls kiss was over before their lips even touched.

WACK! Paul's hand hammered against Jared's head practically knocking it off. He then preceded to kicking him were it hurts and turned to us with an expression so furious and terrifying that it drained all colour from my face. I was afraid especially now that he was shaking with anger nearly as much as Embry was at lunch.

"I knew something fishy was going on," Paul spat, "Who dared him?"

Mine and Seth's eyes flicked down to Jared who was now on the floor with Kim kneeling beside him before sneakily glancing at Embry to see if he was going to own up and then to Paul. We both shrugged. Paul glared and clenched his fists as his shaking calmed then halted.

Paul turned and walked swiftly to his Pizza delivery bike.

"You know I'll find out later." He said before driving off into the evening.

I shut the door and we all went back into the living room quietly. I was the first to break the silence, "Well that certainly wasn't funny."

Embry could tell I had been scared by what had happened and put an arm around me comfortingly. I smiled and we began focusing on the TV Seth had turned up. Eventually everyone except Jared, who was in a mood, began conversing and eating Pizza.

"What is even on your Pizza anyway? It looks like every single topping imaginable has been dropped on it." I asked Embry.

"That's because every single topping is on it." He smiled.

Kim pulled a face, "It is absolutely disgusting."

I quickly swiped the slice from Embry's hand and took a big bite to see if it really was disgusting. It tasted strange with all the different toppings mixed together but after chewing and swallowing I realised it was actually kinda delicious.

I put the slice back in Embry's hand and grinned, "It is actually delicious!"

Kim began groaning about how I was turning into the guys, that they were a bad influence and I had no taste buds. I began to argue back about how nice the pizza is and all the different flavours which caused Jared's stomach to win and he began tucking into a large slice. After his fifth slice he even started talking to us again. I had a feeling that Embry had better start watching his back though.

To mine and Kim's surprise the front door opened and my mother was stood with our expression mirrored. The boys didn't seem surprised for some reason. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to introduce my mother to the guys yet as she believes the rumours. Mom isn't the kind to be rude though so she will be nice to them. I hope.

"You're early." I stated.

"Yeah, they said I could go since I'm always there these days." My mom replied happily as she hung her her coat up and dropped her bag somewhere she would forget later on.

"Great."

Awkward silence.

"I didn't know you were having friends round today."

"Me neither. This is-"

"I know who they are, enough chit chat," My mom burst out in excitement. "You read the letter, Yes?"

Oh god, the moment of truth. I have to crush my mothers happiness and excitement. Tonight is going to be long and I'm going to end up with a killer headache afterwards. Deep breath.

"I'm not going." I said gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Thanks again for reading I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up in December and lots will happen in it. For news and polls check out my profile! From Neeve.


	7. Fights

**Chapter 6**

**Fights**

Mom frowned, "What do you mean darling?"

"I can't leave my home." I tell her.

"But you don't like La Push."

"I do."

"The UK is our home."

"No mom, it's yours."

I hate this. I'm so selfish ruining her plans. Maybe I should go, it's not like I'll completely hate it there. It will just take a while to forget about La Push. Forever in fact. It is certain that me moving away would break Embry's heart. The way the way he looks at me is so adoring and yet so abnormal.

Would he get over me? Of course he would if he was actually normal. I'm not special he is just blind. If I stay it has to be for me not him. Maybe staying for him is staying for me though. What happens if I get there and realise I'm in love with him? There is already something I can't put my finger on between us.

"We'll have such a great time there I promise." She says pleadingly.

"I know we would." I say honestly.

"Then why?"

"I'm still working that out."

She sighs and thinks before making a compromise, "Come with us and next summer you can visit for a few weeks."

"I can't leave."

"Why?" she screams, "Give me one good reason!"

"I don't know! You've just always told me to follow my heart and it's telling me to stay here."

"I'm your mother and you do as I say!"

"I'm my own person and I'm mature enough to make decisions for myself."

"Sylvia you are still a child!"

"Let me stay, please."

"Sylvia could stay with us until she graduates." Kim suddenly says.

I had completely forget Kim, Jared, Embry and Seth were here. This must be very awkward for them. They will definitely not want to come round again after tonight. I wouldn't blame them. This is so embarrassing.

"No!" my mum shouts before calming down, "She can stay with you tonight though. I don't want to see her face right now."

I felt tears began to roll down my cheeks as my mom goes upstairs leaving us all in silence. I feel arms go round me and I recognise them as Embry's. The warmth instantly makes me feel better. Even though my mother doesn't want me around at the moment my friends do.

After a few minutes he releases me and Kim takes my hand and leads me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I don't blame my mom for not wanting me around. I'm spoiling her dream of going back home.

Kim and I pack in silence and without discussing it we pack extra in case I have to stay with her longer.

"Is this the right thing to do Kim? I feel so awful for hurting her." I whisper through fresh tears.

"Sylvia, if you were to leave it would cause complete devastation." Kim tells me certainly.

"Why would it? Why? Just tell me Kim. In an incredibly small amount of time things have changed a lot for me and I'm suspicious Kim. I know something is going on with you and Embry... Sam!"

"Trust me and just go with it for now," Kim zips up my bag and then holds out her little finger, "I pinky promise everything is going to turn out more than fine."

I hesitate for a few seconds before hooking mine with hers. The promise had been made. Will it be kept?

Jared comes in then and takes my rather large bag. We follow him downstairs where Seth and Embry are waiting with my school bag. It's time to go. For how long I don't know.

I look at the clock before leaving the house behind the others. Half an hour until my father arrives home. Or not.

When we were walking away from my house my dad's car pulled up alongside us and the window came down. His expression was a mixture of confusion and worry. I guess I'll have to be the one to fill him in. It's best that he knows to be careful around mom since she is upset.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" My dad asks.

"We had an argument about England and she doesn't want me around right now so I'm staying at Kim's." I tell him.

"Will you kids be alright walking there, it's getting awful dark."

"Of course we will. Nobody would dare mess with these guys." Kim laughed.

My dad stared at Embry, Jared and Seth and shook his head at their size before answering, "You're right about that."

We said our goodbyes and began heading to Kim's again. It was chilly now but with with the guys close to us we were warmer. Along the way Seth amused us with some awful jokes and I found myself in a happier mood when we were nearing Seth's home.

When we reached the Clearwater house, which wasn't too far from my house, Seth stopped.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. Mom doesn't want me out too late tonight so I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Seth smiled.

He gave me and Kim big hugs and Jared and Embry high fives. He gave us all one big final grin and then jogged up his path to his front door. When he let himself in we carried on walking to Kim's still in good humour from his jokes. Seth always made everyone happy again.

Kim's front door was a glossy black with silver door numbers and locks. Her front lawn had been mowed recently and had a new tree planted. Her mom had recently become interested in gardening.

"Hey mom!" Kim shouted at the top of her voice over the loud music playing from the kitchen.

The music volume was lowered and Kim's mom, Violet, came dancing through into the living room were we stood. She had Kim and her older brother in her early twenties so she was still quite young. Violet was basically an older version of Kim in appearance and personality. She was also super kind and generous.

"Hey kids, what can I do for you?" She said cheerfully.

"Can Sylvia stay for the night?" Kim asked hopeful.

"Of course!" Violet smiled and continued to dance before stopping and looking me in the eyes. She knew something was up.

"Me and my mom had a disagreement."

"Over England?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I had a feeling you would say no after all those texts about you and Embry from Kim."

I glared at Kim but didn't say anything since I was too tired.

Embry brought up my bags to the guest room and left me to get settled. I unpacked what I would need for tomorrow and then sat on the edge of the bed unsure on what to do next. Then I realised I should change into my pyjamas since I'd be sleeping soon. I also took my glasses off and put them on the side of the bathroom sink.

I decided to see what everyone else was up to and as I stepped out of the room I smacked right into Kim. Ouch!

"Sleepover!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" I was hoping for some sleep soon.

"The guys are staying in my brothers old room! Embry's just gone home to check in with his mom."

"It's school tomorrow though."

"Yeah that's why our official sleepover is tomorrow after school. Today is just going to be sleep!"

"Your mom's seriously fine with the Jared and Embry staying?"

"Jared stays all the time, in my room too."

Violet really is a pretty cool mom. She lets Kim do whatever she wants.

Kim changed the subject after that.

"So are you looking forward to your dare tomorrow?" Kim asked eagerly.

I had completely forgotten about that! It's not fair! I sighed, "Totally."

"Well goodnight then! I'm going to watch a film with my Jared." She skipped off to her bedroom where Jared was waiting.

That was when I heard Embry come back from his house. I decided to go back into my room and relax.

I had just got under the covers when someone knocked at the door. I knew it had to be Embry.

"Come in." I called out.

He came in and shut the door behind him, he had already dropped his messenger bag and backpack of spare clothes in Kim's brothers room. He seemed to want to talk to me about something serious so I patted the left side of the bed and he lay beside me. We looked up at the plain white ceiling for a few moments before he spoke.

"Sylvia." he whispered after a while before speaking louder, "You know you don't have to stay for me."

"I know," I tell him, "But I'm not just staying for you. I'm staying for me too."

"I'm glad."

We talked quietly for a little longer.

I never knew it was possible to become close to someone who you met only yesterday. That evening seems like forever ago. It's so crazy, strange too! The guy who I thought was a complete weirdo in a bad way, is actually a really nice guy and very likeable when you get past the strange things that go on around him and his pack of friends.

I'm too tired to go over all of that now though. Kim promised everything would be fine anyway and I trust her. I closed my eyes which was only meant to be for a few minutes but instead it was for hours. I drifted off into a deep sleep forgetting all about everything and Embry.

Embry.

I woke up quite hot due to the fact Embry must have fallen asleep last night too! The clock on the guest room wall read that we should be getting up for school. Apart from the heat which wasn't that bad I was actually really comfortable and didn't want to move. Embry's leg was making that impossible anyway.

I gently shook him but he was too deep in sleep. It's a good job I was around to wake him else he'd probably have been very late for school. I shook him harder and told him to wake up but still he didn't.

"Wake up Embry!" I yelled in his ear causing his eyes to shoot open.

"Move your leg, I need to get ready for school." I complained.

Embry jumped when he saw that I was lying next to him and then quickly move his leg. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the clean clothes I had took out of my bag last night. Embry seemed to be dozing off so I jumped on top of him which woke him again. I got off him and then went to the guest bathroom

"Go and get some breakfast, I'm using the bathroom first." I commanded before slamming the door behind myself.

I washed, brushed my teeth and got changed. Today I was wearing black combat boots, grey skinny jeans, a superman t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I combed my hair and tied it back before shoving on my glasses. I was now ready to go.

In the kitchen I found Violet, Jared and Embry eating breakfast. Embry was just about finished. I sat down beside him and helped my self to some cold toast from the plate in the middle and a cereal bar. Embry poured me a glass of milk and I thanked him. Breakfast would have been quiet if it hadn't of been for Violet bubbling with conversation. She was a morning person.

"So what are you guys up to today?" She asked curiously.

"Same old probably," Jared grumbled, "thank God today is Friday."

We all agreed with that, this week has been tiring.

Embry stood up and put his plate and glass in the sink, "I'm gonna go get ready."

I nodded and then turned back to Jared who was smirking, "How's it going being Embry's girl."

I'm getting really sick of this, "I'm not!"

"Today you are, remember the dare."

Of course that stupid dare that isn't even very daring just very annoying. It's just going to mean I have to carry on pretending I'm Embry's girlfriend afterwards or spread that we broke up. Decisions, decisions. Saying we broke up would cause questions and girls hassling Embry because he isn't taken anymore. Being his girlfriend means acting which I'm not too good at.

"Good morning!" Kim sings as she enters the kitchen smiling brightly.

She sits down beside Jared and starts talking eagerly about school. I roll my eyes. I look over at Violet who was now preparing more food while humming. She seemed like she was in her own little world so I didn't disturb her.

I heard footsteps behind me anyway which meant Embry was back. He was in his usual school wear, jeans and a t-shirt and was carrying two school bags. One was his and the other mine which I had completely forgotten.

He passes it to me and sits back down beside me like before.

"Thanks, I forgot all about it." I smiled.

"No problem." he replied with.

Violet began putting all the sandwiches she had prepared in boxes and than handed me and Kim one each and Jared and Embry two. Kim put them away into her and Jared's bags and me and Embry put them away in our own.

"Thanks Violet." We all said at the same time and she laughed.

Soon we were on our way to school.

When we arrived at school Jared told us the dare had begun and Embry took my hand. Thinking about it now I realised he mostly gave me this dare because he hoped it would make Embry and me get together for real. Which was what Kim, Embry and the rest obviously wanted. He didn't just want to cause more gossip and annoy me.

Jared and Kim were also holding hands beside us. I began to grow hot which wasn't because of Embry's warm hand but because I was nervous. What was my mother going to say when she hears the gossip? We've already argued, I don't want to fall out with her more.

As we entered the building we were joined by Seth, Quil, Paul, Collin and Brady. Paul seemed to have forgotten about last night and was in a good mood. We all joked around as we walked through the crowds that had parted for us. I had to admit it was quite good not being shoved around for once.

"Lahote!" We turned and saw a tall guy, dressed in black with an equally black eye who could give the pack a run for their money in size barging over to us. He shoved people out of the way as he approached. This guy seemed pissed.

"We're going to finish this." the boy cracked his knuckles and glared.

"You want me to finish off beating your ass?" Paul laughed.

"I won."

Paul rolled his eyes, he was actually handling this pretty well. No shaking or angry faces yet.

"Only because I don't take steroids and have a cult to fight my battles." He spat.

The boy gave each of us a menacing glare that was more ferocious as it got to me which made Embry shake slightly and glare back.

"Oh look another cult member! Another little miss nobody to join Mrs Jared Cameron, Emily and Rebecca."

"Rachel." Paul corrected.

"Ah yes you'll probably move on to Rebecca if she ever visits though like Sam moved on to Leah's cousin."

People had started to notice the little scene this dude was causing and I could tell Paul was getting angry but he did the right thing and walked away calmly. The others decided to follow since none of them wanted to get into trouble. Embry and I were the last to follow but I changed my mind at the last minute.

He couldn't get away with being so rude. He didn't know them!

"Hey, you-"

"Tony." he said.

"Whatever, just watch it okay, there is only so much bull people will take from you before they start ramming your head into a wall repeatedly."

"Is that a threat Cross?" Tony smirked.

"No, it's just some advice. You really need to put whatever issues you have with Paul and the others to rest and get a life."

Embry who hadn't let go of my hand since he took it this morning began leading me away and people go back to their own conversations. Drama already and the bell hasn't even rang. _RING! _Now it has.

I entered form and sat beside Pete who was reading some boring car magazine.

"Hey." I greeted quietly.

"Hi." Pete replied not taking his eyes from the magazine he now hid under the desk since Mr Anderson would be on his way soon.

Though it wasn't like him to be late. Lets hope he is absent. I talked to Pete quietly for a while before Mr Anderson entered the room smirking.

"Sorry I was late class, you can blame Sylvia for that." Mr Anderson announced.

What the hell, "Huh, me?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just speaking to the young man you threatened and Paul Lahote punched this morning."

"We never-"

"I don't care."

The bell rang and we were free of him for the day. I had Chemistry and Maths before break.

I was in Maths when my phone went off.

_u and embry aren't hot goss! meg and justin are. Kim x_

Meg is such an attention seeker. She is lucky her friends are too scared to lose her as a friend to out her to Justin. If it's the Justin I think he will be gutted. He has been madly in love with her since forever. He can do better I don't no why he has his sight set on somebody like her.

I put my phone away after sending a quick reply and handed in the work I completed yesterday to Miss Roads.

"Sylvia, I've just received a message that the principle would like to speak with you," Miss Roads smiled. "If the bell hasn't gone by the time your finished then you can make a start on this homework in the library."

She handed me some sheets of paper and a worksheet and I got my stuff and left the room.

When I arrived at his office I knocked on the door and when he called out I entered the room and sat down on one of the leather chairs facing his desk.

"Good morning Sylvia," he greeted. "I brought you here to discuss a possible move to the classes were you should actually be."

"My mom doesn't want me to miss out on the year I missed when I was a kid." I told him.

"Yes but it isn't her decision it is yours and mine. Would you like to move up to the classes you should be in?"

"Yes I would."

"Then it is sorted. On Monday you will report to the office to get your new timetable."

I left after that smiling widely. I get to finish school earlier! I won't see Meg as much and Collin and Brady will be in my classes. This is going to be awesome. Mom shouldn't be too angry about it either.

The bell rang as I was completing the maths work I had received. I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the library. To my surprise Embry, Kim and Jared and Seth were waiting for me.

"Guess what! I'm going to be a sophomore on Monday." I grinned.

"You're too clever for them aswell." Seth told me.

"You're only saying that because you want me in your classes."

"Partly, but you are one of the cleverest people I know and I know a lot of intelligent people."

"He does, his best friends IQ is like a million." Kim agreed.

"I doubt that."

We left the building and hung around on the school grounds for a few minutes before trouble came. Meg and Justin acting all in love though it wasn't an act on his part. I felt sorry for him, he was going to get a lot of stick when she realises it won't make Embry or me jealous and dumps him.

Things got worse when Meg dragged him over to us. There friends all followed in a hurry.

"Hey!" Meg exclaimed in fake friendliness.

"Er hi." Justin said confused as to why Meg brought him to us.

"Me and Justin got together last night." Meg told us the obvious.

"We know." We all said at the same time.

Meg seemed upset my our lack of jealousy, "We're hot goss unlike you."

"Who cares?" I ask.

"Only her and the other attentions seekers." Embry said.

Justin began trying to drag Meg away who was giving us daggers. Justin was actually an alright guy unlike her. I felt bad for him.

"Justin?" Kim started.

Looks like Kim is going to tell him.

"Yes Kim?"

"Yesterday afternoon Meg asked Embry out but he turned her down," she told him. "She is only with you because she is trying, and obviously failing, to make him jealous. Meg is also trying to get the attention back on her and not Embry and Sylvia."

"She is lying!" Meg yelled.

"Yeah, Kim is totally lying." Mel told Justin.

"Justin you can believe who you want but Kim _is_ telling the truth and very soon you will find out." I tell him.

"I like you Meg but I don't want to be with someone who doesn't like me back." Justin walked off with his friends angry and hurt.

Meg runs after him to try and save her reputation and Mel follows along with a few others. The rest go off with there friends and will no doubt spread the news that Meg doesn't like Justin. Now Meg is really going to hate us but it was the right thing to do.

Embry takes me hand and we go back inside there is only a few minutes until the bell rings.

"Sylvia, come to the bathroom with me?" Kim asks.

"Sure." I smile and follow her.

The toilets are empty and while Kim is in a cubicle I stare at myself in the mirror and let my hair down. Maybe I'd get a hair cut soon or try dying it. Some new clothes too would be cool. I haven't bought any new ones in a while.

"Be careful you don't crack the mirror." Meg said slyly from beside me.

I jumped and turned around, I hadn't noticed her come in. She was applying lip gloss and posing in the mirror like she was getting her picture taken for a magazine.

"You would know all about cracking mirrors wouldn't you?" I smile at her.

"I'm beautiful." Meg stated as she started to fuss with her hair.

"Your self obsessed and vain." I tell her as Kim walks out of a cubicle shocked at Meg being here and begins to wash her hands.

Then all of a sudden she has hold of my neck like a lunatic, squeezing hard. I'm in shock and don't know what to do, I'm not a violent person. Luckily Kim grabs hold of Meg's hair and yanks it hard so Meg lets go and begins to complain about her hair. Meg turns on us again and glares before trying to scratch Kim's face with her long manicured nails. Kim steps back and I step forward and shove Meg to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you Meg?" I ask.

"Wrong with me? You're the ones with something wrong," she shouts. "You are jealous of me because I'm pretty, funny, clever and popular."

"Don't flatter yourself." Kim laughs.

"More like fake, dull, dumb and an attention seeker." I say.

Meg gets up and straightens her skirt and smooths her hair before heading towards the bathroom door, "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me."

We follow her out and are surprised to see Embry, Jared and Quil, who looked like he only woke up a short while ago in just shorts and trainers, waiting for us. I don't know what happened to Seth.

"What happened?" Embry asked concerned.

"Run in with Meg, no big deal." I told Embry and gave him a smile to calm him.

"She strangled you! I had to pull her hair to get her to stop." Kim said.

"Thank you."

I noticed Embry was trembling slightly but he relaxed when I took his hand and squeezed it.

"She didn't do anything to you did she?" Jared asked Kim.

"She went to scratch my face but Sylvia shoved her to the floor," Kim told him before turning towards me, "thanks."

I turned to look in the direction Meg had headed in and saw Mr Anderson heading towards us, with a stern look on his face and Meg stood in the distance smirking. Oh no she hasn't.

"Sylvia Cross, would you like to explain to me why you pushed this poor girl over and insulted her in the bathroom?" Mr Anderson asks.

"Meg strangled me so Kim stopped her, which made Meg then go for Kim so I pushed her away from us." I tell him.

"Can anyone verify this?"

"I can sir," Kim said.

"Too bad there isn't anybody."

He completely blanked her!

"Mr Anderson." Meg said in a fake sad voice covering her face with her hands.

"I will be speaking with your parents and I will be scheduling weekend detentions ladies." Mr Anderson tells Kim and me, "Sylvia, you will also be my errand girl for the next few weeks."

"Errand girl?" I question.

"Yes, it will be your job to get my lunch, tidy my classroom and do anything else I command you to."

"I'm not going to be your slave."

I'm too angry to be polite and do as I'm told. Today has been a complete disaster and could not get any worse. After years of not getting into trouble I suddenly find myself being buried slowly with it. There is no way I' am going to be his servant or attend weekend detentions. I haven't done anything to deserve such punishments.

The bell rings and I decide since I'm already in enough trouble I might as well take the rest of the day off. I begin to head towards an exit and then turn around to smirk at the others, "Lets go to the beach."

We leave Mr Anderson and Meg stood outside the girls toilets. I will deal with the consequences of this later for now I'm going to have some fun at first beach.

The beach was a lot of fun. Kim and Jared got some blankets for us to sit on and a ball and frisbee for later on. We all chilled for a while eating the lunches Violet made us this morning. They were delicious and left us wanting more.

An hour later the beach which before only had us and a few other people on it began to fill with some people who had left school early today. Two I recognised from a distance while throwing the ball to Embry were Amy and Gemma who I hadn't spoken to since yesterday.

When they saw we they waved and began to make their way over.

"Hey!" I called.

"Sylvia, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Gemma shouted.

"Did you decided to skip classes?" Amy asked.

When they reached us I replied, "Yeah, we did."

"It was an awesome idea too, we should do this more often." Kim smiled as she was lying down on the blankets, beside Quil who had fallen asleep listening to my iPod.

"Kim, this is Amy and Gemma by the way."

"Come sit down with me, you too Sylvia. Jared and Embry are getting too rough."

Embry and Jared had began wrestling for the ball. I sat down between Kim and Amy who had already began talking animatedly about some TV show I've never heard of. Gemma stopped then when she brought up the topic of Embry and me.

"So you and Embry are together?" Gemma asked.

"Yes." No.

"I wasn't expecting you to get together so soon!" Amy exclaimed.

"Me neither."

"Has he kissed you?"

"No."

After a few more questions and my non descriptive replies Gemma and Amy wondered off to talk to a group of girls nearby.

Kim nudged me and said, "You don't seem very happy about being with him."

"That's because I'm not."

"Well everyone thinks you are so try to be more happy and believable."

After fifteen minutes Gemma and Amy returned with another girl called May who also had questions.

"When did you and Embry meet?"

"Wednesday evening." I smile.

"What were the first things you said to each other?"

"Well I was the first to speak and I said something like, shit, why did you creep up on me? Then Embry said he was sorry and asked me if I wanted help with my bags."

"Aw, what a gentlemen. What happened after that?"

"I was kinda rude and accused him of trying to scare me on purpose before walking off."

I blush and realise I never apologised to Embry for the way I acted that night. Even though he won't be bothered I' am still going to apologise later on. I feel bad about it as he turned out to be a really good guy who even punched someone for me the next day.

May seemed annoyed by my response, I think she was hoping it had been a little bit more romantic, "What happened when you two met again?" she asked hoping for romance.

"In the morning on the way to school a guy called me a bitch so Embry punched and threatened him." She'll like that.

"Wow, your hero!" I was right.

"You are so lucky, I hope it works out for you." May says politely before walking back to the group of girls.

Amy and Gemma also said their goodbyes as Quil was rudely awaken from his nap by a bucket of water courtesy of Jared. We then began packing up the blankets to head off to Sam and Emily's. I couldn't wait to see her again and maybe meet her niece Claire and Rachel Black.

When we got to the house we were only greeted by Emily, Rachel and Claire as no one else was around for some reason.

"Sylvia!" Emily embraced me before turning to the other girls, "This is Rachel and Claire."

"Hi Rachel, how's your new job going?" I ask.

"Its been great so far!" Rachel said with enthusiasm.

"I'm Claire." Claire told me before shaking my hand.

"Hey Claire, I've heard a lot about you from Quil."

Quil had told me about how he babysits Claire sometimes and takes her out to places. He talked about her like she was a goddess. Quil really seemed to care about Claire and wasn't just doing it as a favour for Emily and Claire's parents.

We all talked for a while and sampled some cookies that Emily had been baking for the bonfire tomorrow. I was really looking forward to it and I had high expectations due to everyone raving about how fun and magical it is. Emily, Rachel and Kim were getting the food for it and I offered to come along. Claire also wanted to come along so it would just be Jared, Embry and Quil staying behind.

"Lets take Sam's car." Emily suggested since we didn't have a ride to the supermarket in Forks.

"I'll drive." Rachel said and Emily gave her Sam's keys.

"I'll see you later Embry." I wave to a sad looking Embry and climb into the car.

At the supermarket we get to trolleys and split up to make the trip shorter. Me and Rachel were a team and Emily, Kim and Claire were.

As I was putting bread into the trolley Rachel's phone went off.

She sighs after looking at it, "Sometimes I feel like killing them, all they do is fight."

"Jacob and Paul?" I ask.

"Yes, they've ruined Sue Clearwater's garden fighting again and the shirt I bought Paul yesterday is completely shredded!"

"They must be quite rough to ruin a whole garden and shred a shirt."

Rachel suggested we meet the others now as we had gotten everything on our list. The trip ended up only taking an hour and soon we had put the last of the shopping in the car boot. That's when we heard a bike pull up beside us and I couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 7 will be up sometime in January hopefully. For more information and a new poll which I put up today (16th Dec) check out my profile! I hope you all have a great Christmas. From Neeve


	8. Trouble's Becoming Regular

****Chapter 7****

**Troubles Becoming Regular**

I knew being on this old bike without helmets and riding top speed was incredibly reckless but it was fun and thrilling. I didn't care about the possible consequences, at this moment in time I cared about nothing but the cold air blowing my hair back as we sped through Forks at what felt like a million miles an hour.

Of course the cheers and laughter me and Embry shared as our inner adrenaline junkies were being satisfied had to end. The sirens began loud behind us and only metres away so we knew the police cruiser was chasing us and not racing to a crime scene. We were in deep shit and had to slow down and pull over or be in even deeper shit and try to make an escape like they do on TV.

Embry pulled over and started to slow and my hair now incredibly messy dropped. I noticed we were near Newton's. The cruiser pulled up behind and the police officer got out. It wasn't just any old officer though. It was the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan.

I gulped as he approached with a stern look on his face.

"Get off the bike." he ordered and we did immediately.

"I expected better of you Embry Call, considering Jake had that accident a while back."

I had completely forgotten about his accident!

"Sorry Chief." Embry apologised.

"Just don't do it again especially with someone not like you on the back."

Charlie sent us on our way after telling Embry to driver much slower and to make sure if I was going to ride with him again then I would be wearing a helmet. I was surprised we got off that easily. We left and rode much more slowly back to La Push. I thought about Charlie's words. What did he mean about someone not like you? I didn't bother asking Embry when we pulled up at my house, if it was something he wanted me to know he would have told me.

"You need to sort things out with your mom." He told me.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I got off the bike and turned to Embry, "But before I go in I'd like to apologise for the way I acted when we first met, I'm sorry."

"Its OK."

"Anyway thanks for the ride, it was fun."

"I'm glad but it was very dangerous driving that fast and without helmets." Embry said with a guilty smile.

"I like a little bit of danger now and then."

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

With a surprise kiss on my cheek he drove away leaving me stunned with my hand against were he had kissed me. Did friends kiss each other on the cheek? I think some did, but not ones who are in love.

I turned around then and saw my mom in the window watching. She quickly left the window and opened the front door for me. How was she going to react to everything that had happened today? I have a feeling I'm going to be grounded, for the first time in my life, for atleast a year.

I sat down but my mom didn't. She just stands in the middle of the living room. When my dad comes in with his newspaper he sits down too.

Then she dropped the bombshell, "I got some phone calls about you today."

"Did you?" I asked nervously.

"The first one was from Mr Anderson about you threatening a poor boy who had been punched by Paul Lahote. Is that true?"

"Troy came up to us this morning asking Paul for a rematch of their last fight. Paul declined and Troy was very rude to us all. Everyone else just walked away but I advised him to be careful next time because someone might snap and hurt him."

Mom nodded and continued, "The second phone call was the principle saying you were going to be a sophomore on Monday."

Mom took a deep breath before continuing, "The third was quite a shock for me and your father. Mr Anderson told us you had pushed a girl over and said some very mean things to her. Then when Mr Anderson gave you punishments you decided to truant for the rest of the day."

"Meg was angry because me and Kim told her new boyfriend Justin that she was only with him because she wanted attention and to make Embry, her crush, jealous," I tell her. "Later on she came into the bathroom and told me not to crack the mirror. I replied 'you would know all about that'. She said she was beautiful and I called her vain and then she started to strangle me."

"Strangle you!" My mom shouted shocked.

"Kim stopped her but then she went to scratch Kim's face so I pushed her to the floor. She accused us of being jealous of her, we laughed at that and she said we'd be sorry for messing with her before leaving. That's when Mr Anderson showed."

"Well that's a different story to the one on the phone but I believe you and we will get it sorted out soon." My dad said before continuing to read his newspaper.

"There was one more phone call. Mrs Stanley was at Newton's and could of swore she saw you on the back of a bike being pulled over by Chief Swan.

"That's true, sorry."

"How could you be so reckless!" My mother bellowed.

"I don't know, it seemed like fun, it was fun!"

"Tell me who you have been hanging around with."

"Kim."

She waited for more names.

"Mostly Embry, Seth, Jared and Quil too."

"Exactly, the cult! I don't mind Kim and Jared, even Seth and Quil occasionally but not Embry Call!"

I saw red at that, "They are not a cult they all just very close friends! And what the hell is wrong with Embry?"

"He's never home, always sneaking about and getting into trouble, he has a motorbike and he kissed you!"

"He's my friend and he is a good person."

"I've heard about you and him. I heard you only met him Wednesday evening! Are you stupid?"

"We're pretending so Meg and any others who like him will leave him and me alone."

"Yeah right, I think we will be moving to England much sooner now! Further away from that boy the better. He is a bad influence, you've never been in so much trouble your whole life!"

"Calm down, I'm sure this boys influence hasn't caused her to get into all this trouble," My father told my mother, "We don't even know the poor boy."

Yay dad!

"But I've heard-"

"Rumours, you have heard rumours. All you do is listen to gossip."

The room fell silent as me and mom calmed down and dad returned to his paper. Our thoughts were interrupted by the old door bell that I didn't know still worked and then a key opening the door. My brother Vic was home.

"Son?" My dad said confused.

He was dressed casually in baggy jeans, trainers, t-shirt and jacket. His black hair was spiky and he had dyed parts a dark red.

"Hey dad, mom," his smile turned into a smirk, "Sylvie."

Great he was back and going to be twice as annoying. I rolled my eyes and waved. He left his luggage were it was and flopped down next to me like a sack of potatoes being dropped.

"So Sylvie, what mischief have you been up to since I've been away?" he chuckled.

I punched him on the arm and looked at mom who was still angry. Vic looked too and realised something was wrong.

"I'm glad your back maybe you can have a word with the cult Sylvia has just started being friends with, particularly that Embry Call."

"Call, in a cult?" Vic doubled over laughing.

Mom started talking at a rapid pace about everything and made it all sound worse than it actually was. Vic found it all hilarious.

"And now my little girl is practically a criminal!"

"Mom stop talking crap! Chief Swan didn't even arrest us, he just told us to slow down and wear helmets in future." I shouted.

"Our little Sylvie, a rebel!" Vic laughed.

Mom sighed and sat down in a huff, "I've decided we are leaving La Push as soon as possible."

"Where are you guys going?" Vic asked confused.

"England."

There is no way in hell I' am going to England! I stood up and ran out, straight up the stairs into my room slamming the door loudly. They would have to drag me to the airport kicking and screaming. I'm sure Embry and the others would help me escape.

I pulled out my phone and decided to text Kim. It turned out to be a fairly long text.

**Me: My mom's pissed at me. She got 2 phone calls from Mr Anderson and 1 from Mrs Stanley who saw us being pulled over by Chief Swan. My dad doesn't seem too bothered by it all and my brothers who just got back a short while ago finds it all funny. She is determined to move to England ASAP!**

**Kim: Crap! I hope your dad can calm her down R u still coming back mine for the sleepover?**

**Me: Probably not.**

**Kim: I'll send some1 round with your bag from emilys an stuff from mine **

**Me: Thank you.**

I wasn't sure whether or not to text Embry, I didn't want him getting upset or feeling guilty. It turned out I didn't need to as he came to me with all my stuff half an hour later.

I was sat staring at the wall not knowing what to do when I received a text.

**Embry: open your window**

I quickly opened it as wide as it could go and saw Embry below beginning to climb my house. I knew shouting wouldn't help as it might make him lose concentration and break his neck or attract my parents attention. He actually managed to climb up though.

He passed me my stuff off his back and then I moved out of the way so he could get in. It was a good idea sneaking through my window instead of knocking. My mom is probably still upset about everything.

After I put my stuff down I sat on the bed and Embry sat beside me. He was the first to speak.

"Kim told me everything," he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Embry."

"I have to go now, I'll pick you up at 6 for the bonfire tomorrow. Will you still be able to go?"

"I'm going no matter what they say."

Embry gave me a quick hug before turning round and going to the window.

"What are you doing before the bonfire?" I ask hopeful that he might be able to spend some time with me.

"My mom wants me to spend some time with her so I'm taking her out some place." Embry sighs.

"Have fun."

I get up so I can see Embry climb back down the side of the house. As he goes out of the window my brother, without even knocking, bursts into my room and runs straight over to were I'am stood. Vic looks out just as Embry reaches the ground and is beginning to jog away from the house. Vic knows now and he'd better not tell mom.

"That your boyfriend?" He smirked.

"Embry is not my boyfriend!" I snapped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I' am sure he isn't my boyfriend. Fake boyfriend yes, real no."

"Fake?"

I sighed and explained everything to him.

"Thanks for that. Anyway come downstairs in a minute because I have a plan to keep you in America."

"You do?" I asked sceptically.

"Have faith in me Sylvie."

Vic left forgetting to shut the door behind him on purpose. Sighing I shut the door and groaned. There is not way that whatever daft plan he is got is going to work. I'm doomed! Mom is never going to let me stay in La Push. I suppose it's worth a try going along with whatever idea he has since I can come up with no other plan apart from chaining myself to a big tree in the woods.

I shut my window before going downstairs. I predict more arguments and lots of door slamming. My mother will never give up on her dream of us all moving to England. And I Sylvia Cross have decided that I'm not going to give up on my dream of staying at home in La Push were I belong.

My brother, dad and mom were waiting for me in the living room. I sat down beside Vic who looked very calm and confident. My dad surprisingly was the first to speak.

"Right people, we are here to discuss _calmly_ about were we all want to live." My father said before gesturing for mom to start us off.

"I would like us to live in England as we have a really nice house waiting for us, friends and family, good schools, jobs and I know we will be happy." Mom said.

"All those in favour of England, raise your hands."

Only mom and dad raised there hands.

"Okay then, why do you want to stay in America son?"

"I'm old enough to live alone, I've got myself a decent job in Port Angeles but would like to stay on the rez and I have friends."

Mom wiped some tear from her eyes, "Okay Victor, if that is what you want then I'll accept it as you are an adult now."

When was he going to put his plan into action? What even was Vic's plan?

"Sylvia?" Dad asked.

I need to be persuasive, stubborn and strong. I will get them to stay in La Push. I opened my mouth to speak but I got rudely interrupted.

"You are moving to England Sylvia." My mother says determinedly.

I don't even get to have my say! That is so not fair.

"Apart from today mom, Sylvia has always been really good. She is so well behaved and mature for her age. She could stay with me here and would be perfectly fine."

Hooray Vic! Though I would miss dad and possibly mom too after a few weeks. They can visit us though and I could possibly visit them too.

"No way she is too young and you won't be able to look after her."

"I think it is the best idea even though we would miss you both terribly I think your old enough to make your own decisions and capable of looking after yourselves and one another." My amazing dad says.

"Me and your father need to discuss this in the kitchen." Mom says before leaving the room.

I cross my fingers and hope dad gets her to agree.

Twenty minutes later my parents came back into the room and I held my breath nervous for mom's verdict. She could either agree with dad and let me stay here or disagree and force me onto a plane.

Mom looked like she had been crying a little and didn't seem very happy.

"Fine," she said, "If you want to stay here then you can Sylvia."

I jumped up and hugged her and my dad thanking them before I gave Vic a quick hug and high five as a thank you. I was staying in La Push were I belong!

"Sylvia if you as much as step a toe out of line you are on the next flight to England." Mom warned.

"I promise I will be on my best behaviour for Vic." I tell her.

"Victor Keenan Cross, if you don't keep her safe and she doesn't behave you are in deep trouble."

"Everything will be fine." Vic assured her.

"Kids, we are going to try and get some last minute flights as there is a lot of things in the UK that needs sorting out," Dad said, "This will be your chance to prove yourselves capable of being sensible. Don't let us down."

After dinner I spent the rest of the evening relaxing. I watched TV, listened to music, wrote in my diary and talked on my phone. The first person I called was Embry.

"_Hi Sylvia._" Embry yawned. He sounded tired and in need of some sleep so I decided to keep the call short.

"I have some good news." I told him excitedly, "I'm not moving!"

"_Really! How did you persuade them to stay?_"

"I couldn't, it's my mom's goal to move back to England now and my dad would go anywhere she goes."

"_Your staying on your own? How did you manage to get your parents to agree with that?_"

"No, no." I laughed. "My brother wants to stay here too so he persuaded my dad that he should let me stay too with him and then dad persuaded my mom."

"_You're going to miss them though._"

"Yes I will alot but I can visit or they can."

"_Well we will talk more tomorrow at the bonfire but I've really gotta get some sleep, sorry._"

"It's okay, I'm gonna hit the sack too. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight Sylvia, love you._"

Embry hung up after that.

I yawned and send Kim a quick text as I didn't feel like talking, I was too tired.

**Me: Hi Kim, I've got some great news! I'm staying! I will tell you the details tomorrow. Sylvia :]**

**Kim: noo! tell me now!**

**Me: My brother got my parents to agree to let me stay with him at the house instead. My dad was on board straight away but mom took a while. **

**Kim: so glad bet embry is 2!**

**Me: He is. Good night! **

**Kim: night x x**

I put my phone on charge, changed into my pyjamas and went straight to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be awesome. A whole day of hanging out with friends and then a night of hot dogs, marshmallows and legends. This weekend was going to be the best.

Before I knew it morning had come and I'm waking up from a dreamless sleep. I'm energized and ready to begin the day. I complete my usual routine and soon I'm ready to head down stairs for some breakfast. Before I left the bedroom though I grabbed my phone which was full of energy too.

In the kitchen was my family. My mom and dad had coats on and were getting ready to go out somewhere and my brother was in pyjamas with a plate stacked full of buttery toast. I said good morning and found a bowl for my cereal though I was being tempted by the toast on my brothers plate.

"Well we are off out for the day kids." Dad said.

"Behave." was all mom said to us before leaving.

I think it was mainly meant for me though seeing as I've been in a bit of trouble recently. I'm lucky to not be grounded, others would be. If I do anything else though I probably won't get away with it.

We ate in silence, only the crunch of our breakfasts could be heard. Even though my brother had some slices left he was already putting more into the toaster. He was worse than the pack. I got up and put my bowl in the sink and made us both coffee which Vic downed straight away.

"Why are you so greedy?" I asked him.

"I'm not greedy, I just have a healthy appetite." Vic said before attempting to shove a whole slice of toast into his mouth.

He was going to either going to become as big as a house, explode or choke to death one day.

I lay down on the couch listening to the clock tick. What should I do now? It has been a while since I've been bored like this. I checked the time on my phone, 10 am. I was hoping somebody would have texted me by now inviting me to hang out with them. I guess I'll have to sort something out myself. I'll text Kim first.

**Me: What are you up to today?**

**Kim: hanging with jared sorry x**

Of course. Who should I ask next? Seth!

**Me: Hey Seth, what are you doing today?**

Ten minutes later

**Seth: video games friends**

I tried Amy, Gemma and two other people before giving up. I guess today will be a lazy TV marathon for me.

I got up and went up stairs in search of a book. Eventually I found an old beaten book about vampires that I hadn't read a billion times. I probably hadn't even read it once because it was complete crap. I skipped through the pages shaking my head. The description of the vampires in the book wasn't very original or interesting. Obviously they are cold and pale, have fangs and they are usually these days good looking.

I guess I'm just not much of a vampire fan today.

_Knock knock._

"What?" I asked my brother who had just knocked on my door.

"I'm going to bed so don't put any of that awesome, loud screaming stuff on." My brother said through the door.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be so lazy! You only just woke up."

He didn't reply.

I shoved the book back on the shelf and looked around for inspiration. That's when I saw my camera and an old map of the woods. Hiking! I quickly grabbed the map and camera, got a coat, my hiking boots, an old backpack and everything else in my room I would need before running down the stairs at top speed.

In the kitchen I made a sandwich and got a cold bottle of water from the fridge. I also decided to be kind and make my brother a sandwich for later. I covered it with cling film and put mine in my bag with the camera and map. My brother probably wouldn't get up until 3pm now so there was no need to wake him. He wouldn't let me go hiking on my own anyway. I'm not planning on going very far though.

I put my bag on my back and left the house. It was sunny and cool today and the fresh air smelled great. Today wasn't going to be so boring after all. Hiking for several hours then some relaxing at home before Embry picks me up for the bonfire tonight.

It was beautiful in the woods like something out of a story. So green and alive, I was going to have a ton of great pictures. I did feel a little lonely though not having someone with me. To be surrounded by people and then not be is strange.

I went further than I normally dared treading quietly and stayed low in hopes of seeing some sort of small timid animal to snap a picture of. I wasn't having any luck. Then completely spoiling my chances of seeing any wildlife some twigs snapped from behind causing me to jump and snap some branches myself.

I calmed down and continued but another loud noise from behind frightened me. Was somebody or something there? Being paranoid wasn't going to help me. I stayed completely still and now that I was actually listening out for noises there was tons. Since I hadn't been concentrating on them before I didn't hear them and now I was.

I decided to carry on walking for a few minutes and get a few more pictures then I'd find a rock to sit on and eat before heading back. I was starved and very thirsty. The sandwich was delicious. Brown bread, cheese, onion, tomato and lettuce was a perfect combination. After a long drink of the cool water I packed up to head back to my home were a comfortable couch was waiting for me to put my feet up on.

I had been walking for about four minutes when it happened. Not looking were I was putting my feet I tripped over a rock Then I began falling to the muddy forest floor. Damn! I managed to stop my face hitting the floor with my arms. My ankle was hurting so I didn't try to pull myself up straight away. I firstly pulled myself up so I was knelt on my knees which were stinging.

With my good leg I stood up and held on to a tree being careful not to put any weight on my sore ankle just yet. I took out my water and had a sip. I guess I will be limping back which will take forever.

Tired, in pain and pissed off I made extremely slow progress. After ten minutes I took a break. One of my knees was bleeding so I wiped it with a tissue but there was still more blood coming out so I yanked me jeans leg down and decided to just leave it.

Why did I go hiking? I have such crap ideas. That's when I felt droplets of water on my head. Perfect! It was supposed to be a nice weekend and it was going to start pouring down. I pulled my hood up and continued to limp through the woods.

The rain become too much, I was soaked and couldn't stop shivering. The sun was gone and with no energy left I sank to the forest floor as the first tears leaked out of my eyes. I'm never ever setting foot in these woods alone again.

After fifteen minutes the rain stopped but it didn't help my mood. There was no way I could continue. I took out my phone to check the time and by some miracle there was a signal. It was 2pm and Embry was coming round at 6pm. I had to be home else he was going to freak. Maybe I should just phone for help. I'll just have to except the consequences. I feel bad making someone come all the way out here though.

I sighed, shoved the phone into a waterproof coat pocket and pulled myself up onto my aching foot and attempted for the last time to get the hell out of here. I had problems after two minutes though. I sneezed and stumbled trying to grab a tree to stop myself falling but failed.

I fell to the floor for the second time today hitting my head and hurting my ankle and knees further. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the dull sky. God, if you exist please help me! I lifted my self up so I was in a sitting position. Blood trickled down my face from a cut on my head and I wiped it with more tissue.

I think now is definitely the time to call for help. I pulled my phone out and looked through my contacts. Mom and dad, no way! Vic, he probably wouldn't pick up, he isn't a fan of the woods so wouldn't be much help and he would tell our parents.

Kim! I clicked call and put the phone to my ear. Kim always picks her phone up, it never leaves her side. Come on, come on.

"_It's Kim! Sorry I'm not here right now, leave a message after the beep."_

I tried Jared's phone too and got voice mail. Who else? I tried Collin and Seth and then as I was losing hope I called Jacob.

"Jacob Black." he answered.

"Hhi Jacob, it's Ssylvia." I stuttered due to my nerves and the cold.

"What's up?" He asked concerned.

"My ankle. I'm in the woods-"

"What are you doing out in the woods?"

Jacob sounded annoyed.

"Hiking. I fell, twice and hurt my ankle, knees and head. I-"

"Hold on."

I heard voices and then a minute later he was back, "Helps on the way as we speak."

I felt relieved, guilty and confused, "Thanks, I feel so bad... wait you don't know where I' am."

"They'll find you." and he hung up.

Yeah right they will, I'm going to be here all night. I suck, my life sucks! And if I ever get out of this nightmare I' am going to be buried so deep in trouble. How could I be so stupid? I guess I'll just sit here and try not to think of warm comfy clothes, hot drinks, chocolate and my bed.

I adjusted by glasses and closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them three men I've never met in my whole entire life were approaching me slowly. One stopped, he seemed unsure about approaching. He looked uncomfortable.

All three looked so different yet similar too. Maybe it was their incredibly pale skin and their eyes. Are these my rescuers? If they are then they must of flew through the forest because they couldn't have gotten here so fast unless they were only a few minutes away from me.

"I' am Dr Carlisle Cullen," the blonde man told me, "this is my son Edward and this is Fred."

Edward had bronze hair and looked like the youngest. Fred had curly blonde hair and was about the same height as Edward and Carlisle. They made me feel a little on edge. Why did Jake send the Cullen's?

Carlisle knelt beside me and asked me what had happened and I explained. He cleaned my cuts and then checked my ankle. His hands were freezing!

"A sprain." He told me and began wrapping it with a bandage. I put my sock back on since it was freezing and kept hold of my boot.

"Edward will carry you back, is that okay?." He told me.

"Yyes." I don't like the idea of being carried by him but it is the only way I'm going to get out of here.

Edward hadn't stayed as far back as Fred but he kept his distance. He approach cautiously and made slow movements. He leant down and lifted me into his arms carefully. All three of them were really good looking but I think Edward was the most. Though he wasn't as good looking as Embry and the others of course.

I shivered in his cold arms as he began moving.

"Sorry." he said quietly.

I knew it was rude to stare but wow, he was like a vampire. Pale white, cold as a freezer, flawless and handsome. His eyes were golden. I looked at Fred's and Carlisle's and they were similar except Fred's were more Amber. Holy cow! Billy Black's book I found said the Cullen's were golden eyed vampires. Jacob's great grandfather created a treaty with them. I'm in the arms of a vampire!

No it can't be. This is so freaking impossible yet there is evidence. Billy wrote about them years and years ago. If I asked them would they eat me or just be offended that I'd think they were vampires?

I noticed then that we had stopped walking.

"We only drink the blood of animals." Edward reminded me.

_Doesn't mean you can't make an exception_ I thought back. Wait. Did he just read my mind? No I just imagined him saying that. Maybe I should do a test, _Why have we stopped?_

"Because you know what we are." he said.

Carlisle and Fred turned then surprised.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"It is fine," Carlisle said, "We will talk back at our home."

"At least now that you know we can move quicker." Fred spoke quietly before disappearing.

And soon Edward and me in his arms were practically flying through the woods. I had to close my eyes as it was too incredible the speed we were travelling at. I started to feel a little bit sick and hoped I wouldn't throw up.

Then we slowed and I opened my eyes to see a perfect white mansion that you wouldn't expect to ever see in Forks. I was stunned and speechless as Edward carried me through the large doors and into the house.

Edward put me carefully onto a couch as Jacob, Seth and a little bronze haired girl entered the room. The room smelled of a strong sweet smell.

"Sylvia!" Seth smiled.

"I can't believe you could be so stupid." Jacob greeted me with.

"Hi I'm Renesmee." the girl introduced her self.

"Hello Renesmee." I smiled.

"Guess what I beat Jacob at Mario Kart 15 times in a row."

"Why couldn't you have at least took someone with you?"

"Embry's told me all about you."

I couldn't reply to anyone because everyone had begun talking at once.

"One at a time." Edward read my mind.

Everyone sat down. Hopefully the lectures can be saved until later and by then hopefully everyone will have forgotten.

"How about we talk about what happened first?" Edward suggested.

I shot him a glare then sighed, I'd better get this over with.

"Everyone was busy and so I decided to go hiking and take some pictures. I tripped and hurt my ankle and knees. I got up and limped for a bit but the rain started and I couldn't go on. After it stopped I tried to continue but I tripped again hitting my head." I said quickly.

"Well that was the stupidest idea ever." Jacob said.

"I know," I sighed. "I don't think I even got any good pictures that were worth the trouble."

Well that wasn't too bad.

"Now for introductions." Edward said as a group of vampire people appeared.

"Edward!" Seth exclaimed looking at me.

"How do you think we got here so fast?" I asked Seth.

"The girl knows?" A female blonde model asked irritated.

"It's okay babe Sylvia is Embry's you know what." A gigantic guy said.

"I belong to no one." I snapped.

The big guy stepped forward and offered me a handshake and a mischievous grin, "Emmett Cullen."

I returned his grin with a glare then took his hand and shook it once, "Sylvia Cross."

"This is my girl Rosalie."

Rosalie nodded and gracefully left the room with Emmett behind her. That girl really was knocking my confidence.

A kind and warm looking women with caramel hair came and took my hand then, "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. I hope you get well soon dear."

I smiled.

Edward I noticed has gone to stand next to a pretty girl with mahogany hair.

"I'm Bella." she smiled.

"Does your dad know about this?"

"No."

I couldn't reply as another vampire had bounced into the room dancing and dragging a tall blonde male carrying shopping bags.

"I'm Alice!" A short dark haired girl said cheerfully, "And this is Jasper."

He offered me a smile but stayed back like Fred. I suddenly felt calmer and not as overwhelmed by all that was going on.

"So," Alice gestured to the shopping bags, "Do you like shopping?"

"Occasionally," I told her, "I actually need some new clothes as most of them are getting too small for me."

"Well I will be taking you shopping as soon as possible then."

This is so weird. I' am actually going shopping with a vampire soon. If I told anyone this they would think I'm completely nuts. I've never had to keep such a gigantic life changing secret before. If the whole world found out who knows what would happen. It would be chaos and all of the vampires would be hunted down.

Alice took me upstairs and gave me some dry clothes to change into which she said I could keep! Then we went back down and she sat me back down were I was before.

Now to find out whether everything I read on that page in the journal is true. It must be but I'm not sure if I want werewolves to exist especially when they could be my friends. I really don't know what I' am going to do after today. Everything has just changed for me in so little time.

"So are all the legends true?" I ask casually trying to act completely cool about it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Chapter 8 will be up in February, for more information keep check on my profile! :) Please review and tell me what you think! From Neeve.


	9. Up In Flames

**Chapter 8**

**Up In Flames**

"As far as we know." Edward answered.

"Jacob, Seth, you're wolves then?" I ask quietly unable to speak loudly.

"Yep." Jacob said popping the p.

Seth grinned.

I'm not handling this well at all. Vampires fair enough. I'll probably have some weird nightmares and be paranoid for a while but I can live with it. Wolves I just don't know. All the guys Jacob and Seth hang around with I'm assuming are wolves. Embry just can't be a wolf though!

A wolf is in love with me. I'm assuming that the wolves are immortal like vampires so how could Embry fall in love with me? I'm just a human. Mr Black's book did say that the wolves could age again after vampires stopped coming to the area though. It will be a couple of years before they leave and I wouldn't want Embry to give his animal self up for me. He probably wouldn't either or would he?

"I hope you don't mind me being really nosy but I'd like to know more about real vampires." I tell the Cullens.

Esme, Jasper, Bella and Nessie left so the only people in the living room were me, Jake, Seth, Edward, Alice and Carlisle.

"It's fine," Carlisle told me, "What would you like to know?"

I asked about their temperature, skin and eye colour before moving onto strength, speed and abilities. So Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and control emotions, Bella is a mental shield and Renesmee can show people her thoughts? This is all completely nuts but so freaking awesome!

Humans don't stand a chance of escaping a blood thirsty vampire or any vampire at all then, good to know.

"Alice can you tell me what is going to happen in my future?" I ask Alice excitedly.

"I only get glimpses due to your interaction with the wolves and then your future goes completely." Alice tells me.

My future vanishes?

What does that mean?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

I nod.

"Are you still up to going to the bonfire tonight?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I' am."

"You can go with us." Jacob suggested.

"Okay I'll just let Embry know."

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my contacts and found Embry's name.

**Me: I'm with Jake and Seth at the Cullen familys home so I will be getting a ride with them. I'll see you then Embry. Sylvia X**

**Embry: err ok what are you doing there?**

I wasn't expecting him to reply straight away.

**Me: We'll talk at the bonfire.**

**Embry: fine ily**

What is happening to the lets be friends agreement? I sigh.

"That's so cute!" A voice exclaimed over my shoulder.

"What the hell!" I say in fright.

Alice Cullen was stood behind me looking down at my texts.

"Sorry I scared you but it is cute." Alice said.

"I suppose."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asks curiously.

"Embry put ILY." Alice smiles.

"ILY?"

Me and Alice both roll our eyes and say at the way same time, "I love you."

Seth mouths an oh and shrugs before getting back to the football game on TV.

Soon its time to leave for the bonfire and Jacob goes to say goodbye to Renesmee and Bella. I watch the white mansion disappear as we pull out onto the road and head for home. Today has certainly been interesting.

"How come you haven't asked any questions about us?" Seth turns from the front passenger seat to face me.

"I don't want to ask anything yet." I tell him before turning to the window.

When we got to La Push we climbed out of the rabbit and headed to the bonfires location. Dr Cullen had lent me some crutches so I didn't have to put any weight on my ankle. I also didn't have to be carried around which was good.

"Sylvia!" Embry's worried voice calls.

He runs over to me and hugs me, "What happened?"

Seth interrupted us before I could reply, "Sylvia let me introduce you to my sister and mom!"

"Sure." I tell him before turning back to Embry, "We'll talk later."

I followed Seth over to his family.

"Mom, Leah, this is Sylvia!" He introduced.

Seth's mother had her hair cut into a really nice short hairstyle and her eyes were black unlike Seth and Leah's which were brown. Leah also had her hair cut short which suited her. She looked tall at least 5'10 with really long slim legs which I'm so jealous of. Sue was much shorter but you could tell they were mother and daughter.

"It's nice to meet you both, I really like your hairstyles by the way!" I greeted them

"Thank you, I really enjoy cutting peoples hair plus it saves me some money."

"Yeah, hairdressers can cost a lot. I'm not looking forward to the bill when I get mine cut soon."

"I'd be happy to cut it for you sometime."

"Really? That would be great thank you."

I turned to Leah to start a conversation.

"So Leah are you a wolf to?" I asked her shyly.

It made sense since she hangs around a lot with the pack who are mostly immature boys.

"Yes." Leah answered a little sharply.

"That must suck being around the guys all the time."

"Usually, it can be okay sometimes especially since we are split in to two packs."

"You are?"

"I would of expected someone to have filled you in on this."

"I haven't asked anyone any questions yet."

"How come?"

"I don't know, I'm still getting my head around the news."

"What about vampires?"

"For some reason I'm handling that better. I've even been invited on a shopping trip!"

"Well tonight you will find out a lot about us and then most of the guys will probably be bragging about how cool they are for a long time after."

I laughed and nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" An impatient Embry said from behind me.

Embry span me around so I was facing him and looked expectant.

"Why didn't you just ask Jacob if you really wanted to know?" I asked.

"I want you to tell me."

"I just hurt my ankle hiking." I explain to him.

"Hiking?"

"Yeah, I went hiking and ended up tripping."

"Is that why you were at the Cullen's?"

"Yep, and while I was there I found out some very interesting things."

Emily then called out that it was time to start eating and the pack cheered.

I smirked at Embry and held out my hand, "Come on wolfy lets go stuff our greedy faces."

His eyes were full of questions, worry, relief and love. I smiled softly and we went to collect the mountains of hot dogs, burgers, marshmallows and more with our names on.

I loved being around this camp fire with my friends it exceeded my expectations. Embry stared bug eyed at me as I finished off my seventh hot dog. I was ready to toast some marshmallows now.

"So a girl isn't allowed to have a healthy appetite?" I ask him as I bite a marshmallow.

"You are going to end up exploding!" Embry laughed.

"Says you."

"It's a wolf thing."

"I have a feeling that is going to be your number one excuse for everything now." I complain.

I loved being here with Embry. When we had finished eating and Jacob's dad and Quil's grandfather began retelling the legends that had been passed down for generations, I let him put his warm arm around me and I even leant into him completely relaxed and enthralled by the true history of our tribe.

Mr Black and Mr Ateara were beginning another legend when Leah got up and left. Nobody bothered to see why like they were used to her just leaving. Then the last legend of the night began and I realised why she left.

"Imprinting was once known as a rare and special bond between a wolf and a girl who are soul mates. The wolf imprints on their soul mate the moment they look into their eyes after phasing. It is an instant bond."

Did he imprint on me? He had to have. He said he fell in love with me the moment he saw me at the store. He was looking at me so strangely that evening. It's why I was being questioned about soul mates by Kim and Embry. It explains everything Kim has said.

But would Embry love me without that bond? No, he wouldn't. He's forced to love me and staying away from me is impossible because he is tied to me for life. I'm tied to him too because of my conscience, the pull and because I...

I want normal love. I want to be like the majority of the girls on the planet. Why me? Some girls would love this and would easily handle this. I can't, I'm just shaking and I'm on the verge of breaking down. This is just not possible in the normal world and I don't want it to ever be.

"The imprint has many stages depending on out old the imprint is and what they need. A wolf will be whatever the girl desires whether it would be a brother, best friend or lover."

He was completely cool with being my friend though he has been pushing the boundries slightly.

"The most enforced law of the pack is that an imprint but never be harmed. We are still not completely sure exactly why imprinting exists some believe it is for stronger wolves and some that it is just the way the wolves find the person they should be with forever."

Some believe imprints are for stronger wolves... no way! They can forget that, it's wrong! A bond like they describe shouldn't be for breeding. I feel Embry's arm tighten around me and move gently trying to warm me up but I'm not cold. I feel as hot as flames. I'm trembling in anger and I'm about to explode like a volcano.

I interrupt the elders, "Embry, we need to talk _now_."

I get up and walk away to the trees away from the bonfire. Embry follows me and I immediately get to the point.

WACK! I realise what I've done when my hand begins to hurt. I had slapped Embry. I'm shaking and my hand goes to slap him again but I gain control and drop it to my side. Tears fall down my face as I begin to babble.

"I knew it. I knew something wasn't right about you being in love with me. You were made to by something unnatural. Its just magic, not real at all, just forced. A life sentence," I shout in his face, "You wouldn't like me without it, you wouldn't have looked twice in my direction. I'm not special, like all the others!"

I try to reign in my anger and I manage to calm down slightly, "I don't want this, I want normal. Everythings fake!"

I then realise we were no longer alone.

"Jeez Sylvia, over reaction. None of the other girls reacted this badly." Paul sighs.

Rachel punches his arm and pulls him back.

"I'm not Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel or Renesmee!" I turn and shout at him.

Everyone looked shocked so I guessed I had all the imprints right.

"My name is Sylvia Cross and no one, I repeat, no one will ever have a claim on me unless I want them too."

"Sylvia, I-" Embry said holding his cheek even though he probably felt no pain.

"I'm sorry for slapping you and I'm sorry for causing a scene." I apologise calming down gradually from my outburst, "What's done is done and I guess I'll have to find away to understand and live with it whether I want to or not."

This isn't something I can run away from. It will just cause more pain than it's worth. I just need time to adjust to this insane claim he has on me.

The rest of the evening I spent talking to Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Jacob, who thankfully don't bring up anything to do with imprinting or Renesmee. They did however fill me in on almost everything else to do with wolves, turning me into a walking wolf encyclopedia. I could feel his eyes on me though and I felt bad for staying away from him and the other girls too. Why can't I just be the way I'm supposed to be? Excepting and completely in love with him.

When I start nodding off Seth offers to walk me home. Before I leave though, I must first speak with Embry.

"Embry, I'm sorry I can't be like I'm supposed to be. Can we just forget about this imprint thing for now?" I ask.

"You're not supposed to be anything but yourself."

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow probably."

I walk away from Embry and the bonfire, heading towards home with Seth by my side.

"So I completely ruined the night, huh?" I try to laugh.

"Of course not."

Seth kindly distracted me with jokes and funny stories until we reach my home.

"Night Sylvia!"

"Good night Seth."

It's 10:30pm when I enter the house. It's 10:45pm by the time my mother finishes yelling at me.

"Where the hell did you go?" My brother asked lounging on the couch sleepily.

"I went for a walk and then to a bonfire." I explained.

"And you didn't tell us because?"

"I forgot."

"That's no excuse!" My mom shouts, "You could have been kidnapped, especially walking home alone so late at night."

"Mom, it was 10:30pm and Seth walked me home anyway."

My dad stood up to leave the room, "We're going to Seattle tomorrow so you two look after each other."

"You're walking on ice Sylvia." My mum warned me before leaving behind him.

Then it was just my brother and me. He to began to leave, "I knew you'd be fine but you should have left a note or at least called. Night Sylvia."

He always called me Sylvie, not Sylvia.

"Sorry." I whisper to an empty room.

I collapsed into bed after limping carefully up the stairs. I didn't sleep until the early hours though; I had to much on my mind.

The day came too soon but I managed to drag myself out of my boiling bed. I checked the weather and saw it looked like a chilly day outside. I took a shower and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt before limping downstairs in search of coffee.

"What's up with your ankle?" my brother asked yawning.

I replied with a shrug.

"You're up early bro." I commented while pouring my drink and fixing some breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm planning on crashing on the couch for a change of location. I needed a snack first though."

"Lazy."

"Sooo, what are your plans for today Sylvie?"

"Dunno yet."

My phone started ringing then and I was surprised to see it was Alice Cullen.

"Hey Sylvia!"

"Good morning Alice."

"We're going shopping! Your ride will be here shortly so make sure your ready or else!"

And she hung up.

"Looks like I'm going shopping today."

"Who's Alice?"

"Alice Cullen, a new friend of mine."

"A Cullen?"

"Yep."

I downed the coffee and chewed the toast as I walked round the house locating everything I needed and shoved them into a small bag. I shoved on some random too small shoes, tied a hoodie around my waste and I was ready. I knew Alice wouldn't appreciate my outfit but I'll be coming home in something much more fashionable later so it didn't matter.

I was coming down the stairs when my brother was answering the door. My ride was Embry.

"Didn't you say you were going shopping with Alice Cullen." Vic questioned suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Then what the hell is he doing here?"

"I'm taking her to the Cullen's house." Embry explained.

"Mansion." I corrected, "Later brother!"

I pushed past Vic and slammed the door behind me. It wasn't nearly as cold as it looked. I expected to see Embry's bike or Jake's car but there was no vehicle.

"We're walking?" I asked.

"Nope." Embry said casually.

"Then how are we getting to the Cullens?"

"Via wolf."

"I'm not a wolf."

"But I' am."

"You want me to ride you?"

He smirked.

I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this...

Embry led me into the woods until we could no longer see the house and then turned toward me, "Stay here I'm going to phase behind a tree. I don't wanna shred my clothes."

I nodded nervous about seeing him as a wolf. He walked further into the forest leaving me alone. I looked around while I waited for him to phase. I didn't know how long it would take but I hadn't expected him to suddenly appear right then.

A large sleek, grey, black spotted wolf came out from the trees where Embry went. I held my breath half in fear, half in amazement. He was approaching cautiously and I too began to step cautiously forward toward him. His eyes were the same brown they were before which eased some of my fear. I don't even understand why I feared him, it was only Embry.

Eventually there was no distance between him and he dropped low so I could climb onto his back which I did after a few minutes of working up courage. Maybe I should have took some horse riding lessons before doing this. I should of brought a helmet too. Oh well, this will be an interesting way to break my neck.

"Woaaah!" I exclaimed as he stood up.

I tightened my grip on his fur and when I was settled he took off through the forest with me on his back. He went slow first slowly picking up speed as I adjusted to this new form of transportation. A wolf ride was a hell of a lot more thrilling and dangerous than a bike. Why hadn't I done this sooner?

I knew there was something wrong when Embry stopped suddenly and growled. I looked around to see what was bothering him. I couldn't see anything though it was hard to concentrate because of the sickly smell that appeared suddenly.

Embry lowered himself to the ground and I climbed down and then I asked concerned, "What's wrong Embry?"

He looked me in the eyes and it looked like he was trying to tell me to stay were I was. Then without warning he ran off leaving me all alone. My ankle was still sore so it wasn't like I could run after him and I wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. He was too fast.

"Damn."

Then the howls began. Something must really be wrong and I wasn't going to stay here alone. Why did he leave me like this? Isn't he supposed to protect me? Even though it's probably not the best idea I think I should just ignore the look he gave me and follow after him by listening for the howls.

I followed the howls that came from deep within the forest. The sickly, sweet bleach stench from before was still surrounding me had now began slowly suffocating. It made me feel angry, angrier than I have ever felt in a long time. My body shook and shook violently like I was having some kind of fit! This was so not normal!

I was uncontrollable and wild; my body twisting in unimaginable ways. Could it be? I was acting like Embry had done those times before. And the guys filled me in on wolf phasing. No! This could not be happening to me, I'm a girl! I know Leah is too but...

I stupidly began to panic which only increased my bodies shaking. The anger inside was worryingly growing more and more. I couldn't be a wolf! I had only known that the tribal legends were true for a short time. I wasn't tall, strong or fast like everyone else chosen to be a wolf. I'm nothing like Leah!

I really don't want to be in his head...

I stopped breathing because the pain was too agonizing. My whole body felt as if it was being scorched by the suns fiery surface from the inside out. My fragile human body had started to disappear as I was making the change to an overgrown wolf. I expanded and sprouted white grey fur which was longer than Embry's and a little wavy like my hair. When the burn vanished I finally started to breathe again. The agonizing pain had at last gone.

I looked down at the muddy forest ground beneath my paws. I noticed that my clothes had been reduced to rags and had fallen like confetti around me. Thank God I wore old clothes!

I began to feel a little bit excited about the situation. I was actually a wolf! I was now one of the immense, almost indestructible wolves. ME! Someone like me is supposed to fight vampires? This is just insane...

That's when I heard two confused voices in my head. I watched as two groups of wolves appeared. One consisted of a stunned Embry, a huge russet wolf that reminded me of Jacob and one that was like Leah. The other group was a huge black one that was like Sam and one like Jared.

I looked them all over again not being sure on what to do. When I locked eyes with the grey, black spotted wolf my world shifted. Embry was my imprint just like I was his. I felt like I was about to faint. This was too much, why me?

My life as I know it has just gone up in flames. After the fire has been put out whatever left in the ashes of my previous days will be the foundations of my future. A future that could be cut short due to my deadly new job as a vampire killer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry the chapter is so short it was supposed to be around 6,000 words but when I wrote it, it ended up this long. The last two chapters should be longer! Thank you for reading and please review! Why does nobody review? Check out my profile for news on my new fan fictions which should be fun! More information on the final Horse Sized Wolves chapters will also be up on my profile soon. From Neeve.


	10. Reborn

**Chapter 9**

**Reborn**

Nobody else could stop thinking about why this had happened to me. Jacob finally snapped out of it though and seemed to have ordered Embry to leave as he turned unwillingly and disappeared. I was glad, I didn't want him here right now.

_Sylvia, are you okay? _Jared asked.

_Of course not dumb ass. _I couldn't help but snarl at his stupidity.

I doubt he was 'okay' after transforming into a freaking huge wolf. I could smack him for that right now if I had the energy.

_Sylvia, we are in a bit of a situation right now so your questions have to be left until later on._ Sam thought calmly.

_Whatever, just tell me how to phase back so I can get you two out of my head._

_Before that, I would like to make a suggestion. I think you may prefer to be in Jacob's pack which is smaller and has another female in it. I know it will be awkward with Embry but I think it would be in your best interests at the moment._

_Your right, I hate the idea of being in his head but it's better than being in a larger male only pack. How do I go about this, Sam?_

_Hmm, I've never done it before. I guess to transfer your loyalty just think about being with Jake and the rest and breaking away from us._

_Okay, thanks._

All of a sudden after a few minutes they disappeared from my head and I was greeted by two new voices.

_Welcome to our pack. _Jacob greeted me

_...Hi._

I wonder where Embry was, I could only hear Jacob and Leah's thoughts.

_I ordered him to phase back and go home._

_Is he okay?_

_Yes, worried, but okay._

_It's gonna be really awkward us both being in each others heads._

_Yeah, that's why we are going to keep you separated for a while until you get used to being a wolf and even afterwards we'll try to sometimes. _Leah explained to me.

All of a sudden Seth's voice entered our heads.

_Hi! ...Wow Sylvia, you phased! _Seth exclaimed.

_No shit Sherlock. _I thought back.

_Seth, give Sylvia your clothes._ Leah ordered.

_...Why?_

_I don't think Sylvia will want to be around the Cullen's right now and she can't go home naked._

Seth suddenly appeared out from the bushes and pulled out a bundle of clothes from his leg and tossed them at me. A pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

_Right you two can get lost and travel in human form to the Cullen's, I'll help Sylvia phase back._ Leah thought.

_Okay Leah, we'll talk about everything that has happened today tomorrow. _Jacob thought,_ Sylvia you will have to play sick for a while, okay? _

_Sure _I thought to Jacob before he and Seth phased out.

So much for shopping... Atleast I didn't end up phasing at a mall, that would have been hard to explain.

_Usually phasing back for the first time takes a while but you seem calmer than most so it shouldn't take you long _Leah explained to me.

I'm calmer the most? Damn... I wonder how long it took Embry.

_Just relax and focus on being in your human form again, okay?_

I nodded my large head and focused all my thoughts on being my human self again. It seemed like forever then all of a sudden I was human again and very naked. I went to adjust my glasses, which was a normal regular action of mine, to find they were gone. Well duh, that would have been weird if they hadn't have broke and probably a funny sight too. Why is my eyesight so damn perfect though?

"My eyes...," I whisper in amazement and realisation.

"What's up?" Leah asks me confused.

"I can see!"

"Your eyesights been fixed?"

"Yeah," I said as I pulled on Seth's too big t-shirt, "One advantage of phasing."

I slipped on his shorts then and stood up smirking. Leah was already dressed and ready to go.

"We'll head back to the rez now."

I rose my eyebrows at that, "On foot?"

"Yes, after phasing we're much faster in human form too; it will give you a chance to adjust to your speed and we can talk on the way..." Leah trailed off and looked at me sadly before running off towards home.

What was that sad expression for? I guess I'll find out on our run. I pushed my hair behind my ears, grabbed my broken bag and took off after her.

We hadn't been running for long when she began.

"Do you know about Sam and I and how we used to be together?" Leah asked.

Everyone knew.

"Yeah, I do."

"We were still together when he imprinted on Emily, I didn't find out about the imprint until I phased of course."

"It must have been awful for you, I don't blame you for acting the way you do towards Sam and Emily."

It was true. If what happened to Leah happened to me I doubt I would act any differently. Her situation absolutely sucked.

"This whole wolf thing ruined my life, Sylvia. If vampires didn't exist or those damn Cullen's would have just stayed away I would be happy now and my dad might even still be alive."

Leah stopped and turned to face me with an angry look not directed at me in her eyes, "Until I can stop phasing I'm trapped here and so are you! You've officially lost your chance of a normal ignorant life thanks to those blood suckers and Embry's imprinting. You can't ever leave La Push, and forget about having a family because until we female shape shifters have stopped phasing we can't have children!"

She paused for a moment before continuing more calmly, "Your situation is a hell of a lot better than mine was and is even now but that doesn't mean this will be easy. Sylvia, I promise to help you in every way possible and get some normality back for you."

"Thank you Leah."

"The only thing I won't be any help with is your imprint. You're on your own with that one. Not even with imprints will be able to help much."

We ran in silence after that. I felt like my brain was going to explode with all this new information and all the unanswered questions were definitely going to make me restless for the rest of today and I would surely not sleep tonight despite being tired.

"Usually you would spend your first day with the pack but your phasing has come at a bad time and you seem to have great self-control so just relax for today," Leah explained.

"Good, I feel so exhausted. I just want to sit around for the rest of today," I laugh.

"Will you have trouble explaining your appearance to your family?"

"No, only Vic will be home and he'll have gone back to bed by now."

"Oh yeah, Vic's your brother..."

"Are you friends with him?"

Leah chuckled, "I wouldn't exactly call us friends."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Tell Seth thanks and I'll return his clothes soon."

Leah nodded and left me standing in front of my house. I left my house not that long ago completely human and now I'm coming back as a shape shifter. I'm glad I don't have to explain to my parents, it's best that I can't tell them as I don't know how they'd react. My mum would probably go into permanent shock.

I almost fainted when I was greeted by my brother _and_ my parents. What the heck were they doing here?

They looked stunned at my awful appearance. Dirty feet I tried to clean before I entered, messy hair and large male clothing. I probably looked like a homeless person or a rebellious teen who had been missing all night.

"Shopping, huh?" Vic laughed at my appearance before changing his expression to a confused and slightly concerned one.

I couldn't help but tremble slightly, I hated being laughed at.

"I-I can explain, really. Just give me a minute," I say in a half nervous, half irritated voice.

Why didn't I sneak in through a window or wait a while? If I'd have known I'd have done just that. Why did my parents have to be home? I can't face them or my brother right now.

"Sylvia, I could give you an eternity to explain and you still wouldn't be able to give me a decent enough excuse for the state your in." My mum growls at me.

"I'm sure she has a good reason, love," Dad tried to calm her.

"Alice cancelled... so I went cliff diving... I borrowed some clothes after I got dry since mine were soaked."

"Where are the clothes now?" My mum questioned in a suspicious tone.

"They were old... and ruined, so I left them."

"Even your shoes and glasses?" Dad asked.

"I couldn't find my shoes but they were too small anyway and my glasses..."

My brother, lounging on the couch as usual, decided to join in the conversation, "How come your bags broke?"

"It was falling apart already and I... hit... Seth with it."

I decided to make my escape now and find out later why they were home but my father grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me back and then took me over to the couch.

"We broke down that's why we're home early, in case your wondering." My dad told me.

"We've also booked last minute flights to the UK for a couple of days to sort some things over there out." My mum explained, "I'm unsure about going without you now though, Sylvia."

"I'll make sure she behaves." Vic said before I could convince her to let me stay home.

"Your are on your very last warning Sylvia. Do as Vic tells you and don't leave the house unless he gives you permission. And get some new glasses!"

"Don't be a push over son." My dad warned Vic.

"I'm not like you." He smirked back.

"Hey!"

The taxi arrived a few minutes later and my parents left. We were alone which was good as it would be only one person I have to lie to for now. From now on I'm going to have to be secretive and sneak around. If I'm not careful enough I'll be sent to England and that can't happen, I can't leave La Push!

Especially now since I'm a wolf and mine and Embry's bond just got stronger. My feelings for him now are even more confusing, I feel a strong pull and an urge to protect him with my life. If I had to choose between saving his life or my families... it would have to be him and I can't deny that. I think even before this I would have considered him briefly though before there would be no way in hell that I could save someone.

However now I have been given the ability to and with training I will be a killer. I know not all vampires are like the Cullen's but still, how can I kill them? I know if it comes to it I will be forced to and I will be willing because our people and the people of Forks are more important to me than one human blood sucking vampire. I can't afford to be a pacifist if I want to live.

My brother broke me out of my thoughts, "I'm surprised mom didn't lecture you about how reckless cliff diving is and was more focused on your appearance."

"They were in a rush and mom always has cared a bit more about appearance than danger." I reply.

"I have to admit, your appearance had me worried. You look awful you know?"

I nod.

"Well you're a teenager so I think that's a good enough excuse."

I snorted, "I'm gonna go get a makeover, later."

"Need help finding your way?"

Huh? What is he on about? I raise an eyebrow.

"You lost your glasses..."

"My eyesights not that bad!"

I throw a cushion at him, get off the couch and bolt for the stairs putting my new speed to good use before he could attack back.

I almost screamed when I saw my appearance in the mirror. I looked dreadful and my hair was a disaster! It looked like a cave woman's hair. I'll probably have to get it cut soon. It will have to be cut quite short and all. A new look for a new Sylvia.

I grabbed some clothes from my room before locking myself in the bathroom for some major scrubbing. I took my time removing every last trace of the forest from me. When I was sure every last twig and smear of mud was removed I changed into the new clothes.

It was strange to be so warm and it would take some getting used to. It will be hard explaining to my family why my body temperature is so high its like I have a fever. There's so much that will be difficult. I know for sure my appetite is going to cause us to have to shop more. I have to stay strong though and take my time with this and learn to accept my life is going to be different now.

The next few months, maybe even year I will have to spend altering my life style and routines to fit around whatever mandatory wolf pack activities I'll be taking part in. I have a feeling this will be one of my last chances to sleep as much as I want.

The first thing I'll have to do is reorganise my wardrobe. If I'm needed in a hurry Jacob won't be pleased if they have to wait while I dig out some clothes. Nothing fits me all that well so it doesn't matter if anything gets ruined as I'm in desperate need of a new wardrobe.

After my wardrobe I began with the next dreaded task, tidying my room. I hadn't realise how messy it had gotten!

There was several forgotten glasses that needed to be take down stairs to be washed stupid me though tripped over a shoe causing me to smash them. So much for being a wolf! My hands turned red with blood, I couldn't see any glass though which was good. I ran to the bathroom to clean the wounds, when I had got there I noticed they had already stopped healing. How the hell-

Fast healing, I forgot. One of the perks I guess. I don't think I'll ever get used to it though and I'd better be careful not to get injured in front of people who are not in the know. Don't want them thinking I'm some kind of superhero or something.

After I had washed the blood from my hands and the spots from the floor and cleared up the rest of the evidence of the incident, I sound like someone covering up a crime don't I?, I went down stairs to wash Seth's clothes to return. While I was waiting I cleaned the kitchen since my brother would probably never get round to it.

Back up stairs I found myself lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. What now? That's when my phone began ringing. Well I guess that's what I'm doing next, having a conversation with someone. I hope it's nobody annoying. I didn't bother looking I just accepted the call.

"_Sylvia?_" the familiar voice spoke concerned.

"Embry?" I replied back with equal concern.

"_Did all that just happen? Did you really become a wolf? Why? Are you okay? Did you really-_"

"One question at a time Embry."

"_Sorry._"

"I phased, I don't know why I did and I'm as okay as someone who has just become a shape shifter can me."

"_Did you really... imprint on me?_"

Why this question? What if he hates me for it? It would be stupid if he did seeing as he imprinted on me but... I'm the stupid one aren't I? Urgh, why can't all of this just go away!

"Yeah Embry, I did imprint on you but I don't want to talk about it." I say sharply.

"_You're going to have to soon Sylvia. You can't just forget about everything that your confused and scared about. How do you think I feel? Have you considered that I may want to discuss this now?_" Embry replied back in a tired voice.

I'm an awful person, all I've been thinking about is me! This must really be hurting Embry and he's my imprint and you're not supposed to hurt your imprint.

"I'm sorry Embry, I'm so selfish." I apologise.

"_No... You've only known me a few days and you have only just found out about this. It's okay._"

"But you've only known me and had the imprint to deal with a few days too..."

"_We'll talk about this face to face sometime tomorrow. I've got to go now,_"

"See you tomorrow, Embry."

"_Tomorrow._"

Even if I' am not ready I will still face this problem and we will figure out where to go from here. This is our future and we will decided together the best possible way to go which will leave us both content. I don't want him to be miserable and he doesn't want me to be either. I need to figure out my feelings and accept what is happening even if I don't like it. Being stubborn and refusing this will affect Embry and the others, not just me. I need to grow up and face problems instead of delaying solving them. I'm just make things difficult. I need to-

I need to eat! My belly rumbled interrupting my thoughts. Wow, I'm starving. I guess that's what being a wolf means, having a bottomless pit as a stomach. Time to prepare myself a meal. Hopefully my brother won't try to steal it.

Downstairs I began raiding the cupboards for ingredients for a quick filling meal. If I didn't eat soon I was going to starve to death! My parents had stocked the cupboards well before they left. I guess they were worried we'd forget to shop or spend our money on other things. Food is going to be one of my top priority's and clothes too now I'm a wolf. I can't go and spend on my money on the latest book or CD. Not eating means I could pass out in a fight and not having any clothes because they've been shredded means I can't go outside or to school.

Staring at all this mouthwatering foods were making me hungry. I'd have to have a ready meal or something as I just can't wait! I unwrapped and shoved a ready meal into the microwave before putting a family size pizza in the oven for me and my brother. I'm not that greedy!

"Just a few minutes, Sylvia," I spoke to myself with determination "You can survive."

15 seconds later...

"Stuff this! I'll have some cereal and cookies."

I pulled out the cornflakes and milk then began eating and drinking straight from the box and bottle. While I munched on cornflakes I bit open the packet of cookies with my teeth tearing the wrapped so they end up falling out onto the cupboard. Damn.

Devouring the milk, cornflakes and cookies took no time and barely satisfied my appetite. I was back to waiting impatiently for the meal, that I hadn't even bothered to see what it was, and the family size pizza. I snacked on grapes while I waited.

God, I hoped this wouldn't be how it will always be from now on. I'll never be able to cook a meal again! The wait is unbearable. Maybe I should start eating at Emily's like I know most of the guys probably do.

_PING!_

"WOO HOO!" I accidentally cheered aloud instead of mentally.

Pulling out the burning hot meal I grabbed a fork and began shovelling without thinking about the consequences. ARGHH! Too hot, too hot!

I downed the rest of the milk and then ran to the tap but found the hurting had almost ceased and the burn was healing thanks to being a wolf. I then resumed shovelling until my irritating older brother rudely interrupted me.

"Hey! That's mine you little thief!" Vic exclaimed.

I carried on eating while I spoke, "Finders keepers."

"Aw, I thought you didn't like that curry! You said it was too hot!"

"Oh, it's curry?"

I stopped and looked at it, so it was. I hadn't looked or smelled it just grabbed it and began consuming.

"Mmm, I like it now." I told him through a mouthful.

He looked round and saw the empty milk bottle, the empty cereal box and the cookie packet.

"Your so greedy! What am I supposed to eat now?" Vic moaned.

It's not like that's all we had in, what an idiot.

"The crumbs?" I suggested.

I finished off the rest of the curry and then jumped up to get the pizza out of the oven. Forgetting the gloves I just reached in a grabbed it burning my fingers.

"You dumb ass!"

I practically threw the pizza onto the work top, slammed the oven shut with my foot and stifled a cry of pain. I'm getting too careless already. And in front of my brother!

"It's okay." I tell him grabbing a towel and covering my hands so he wouldn't see them healing.

Vic went to reach for a steaming hot slice of the pizza and I kicked him in the shin causing him to yell.

"It's not cool yet go sit down in the living room and I'll bring you your share in when it's cooled."

"Really?" Vic asked doubtful.

I nodded and he left to put his feet up like always. I smirked when he left the room, he had a good reason to doubt me.

I clean up the mess and get out a plate. When the pizza had cooled I placed my share on the plate leaving Vic with 4 slices. I grab a bottle of fruit juice to go with it too. As I expected Vic had fallen asleep so I managed to go upstairs without him hearing. Fifteen minutes later I heard him wake up and go to the kitchen with my new wolf hearing.

"You pig!" Vic shouted from the kitchen.

I didn't need super hearing for that. I covered my mouth with one of my healed hands muffling my laughter. I suppose he's right though, I have been a little bit greedy today.

I watched the sun set from the garden later one. My first sunset as a shape shifter. It looked even more beautiful with my new eyes. That was one thing I was pleased about. I had been given the ability to see again without glasses. It was incredible.

Night was approaching now and I needed to try and get some sleep so I was ready for whatever awaited me tomorrow. I really was not looking forward to the conversation with Embry. Maybe things will be clearer after a good nights sleep. Day one of the new chapter of my life began, I needed to be focused.

Can I really do this? I haven't go a choice so that question is irrelevant. Even if I can't, I still have to. There's no running away or looking back. I can't let this beat me and make me like Leah. I don't want to be bitter or angry. I don't want anyone to hate me especially Embry. It will be easier for me though, Leah had it tough and didn't have anyone. I have her and she promised to help me and I have the others too who I have no grudges against.

I'll be fine.

I tossed and turned through out the night. The days adventure left me with questions and new puzzle pieces to place in the correct positions to bring calm to the storm of my life. Even when I gained control of my thoughts and ceased them so I could sink slowly into dream land I still could not relax as I was brought to a horrifying nightmare.

_In wolf form I ran through the moon lit forest searching for something or someone. The stench of vampire was thick in the ear making my eyes burn. I arrived at the clearing moments too late._

_My wolf, my Embry was locked in combat with a muscular vampire who fought like a warrior. Despite Embry's commanding thoughts telling me to stop I lunged into the battle to protect my imprint. My desperate need to protect him was my downfall as I was thrown aside like a doll, crashing into trees breaking at least a rib._

_It was then through the pain I saw my wolf being beaten and then teeth sinking into him. _NOOO!_ I screamed in my mind as I pulled myself up back onto four legs and ran over to Embry forgetting about the vampire. He was badly injured and blood poured from his new and old wounds._

Embry! Please get up!_ I shouted in my mind._

_Eventually I got a faded reply, _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

_To that I replied,_ I should have been protecting you, I failed.

_We both failed, I love you. _And he was gone.

_Tears dampened my fur and then I turned as a cold chill ran up my spine. I got ready to lunge but I was seconds late. He got me first. I'm always too late. Too late to save him, too late to tell him how I felt. I was dead like him._

I woke up with tears in my eyes and sweat dripping down my face. It felt so real. Wiping my face on my t-shirt I turned over and tried to get back to sleep. I was just drifting when my phone rang.

"This better be important," I mumbled.

Imprint or no imprint if it was Embry he was so getting slapped. I reached for the phone, pressed it to my ear and accepted the call still lying down half asleep.

"_Sylvia, meet me near the woods in 10._" The male voice spoke.

"Aw, you've got to be kidding me," I mumbled.

Who is it anyway? I'm so tired. I pulled the phone from my ear and looked. Oh great! Not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter which will probably be either the second to last or last will be up next month. Thanks for reading and remember to alert, favourite and review! I'd really, really appreciate some feedback so I can improve my writing for future chapters of this story and others. Also I'd like to know what you like and dislike about this story! Thanks again, from Neeve.


	11. Day 1 of Possibly Forever

**Chapter 10 **

**Day 1 of Possibly Forever**

Jacob Black, my alpha. This being a wolf thing was so going to get old fast. I hate being bossed around and forced into things I don't want to do. I had school anyway and it was the law to go to school not run round a forest for six plus hours. My parents outrank him anyway and they grounded me. More sleep for me!

I try to keep my smirk from my voice as I give him my excuse, "Can't I'm grounded and I've got school,"

"Like I said yesterday, you're officially on sick leave so sneak out and get your butt down to the edge of the forest by your house." Jacob ordered.

My smile fell and was replaced with a grimace. I'm a teenage girl, I shouldn't be hanging out in the woods early in the morning and I certainly shouldn't be changing into a big ass dog! Why can't I have a choice? What the hell happened to human rights! I supposed they went out the window when I changed species.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said irritated, "10 minutes, okay?"

"Eight now." Jake said before hanging up.

I rolled out of bed and moved like a zombie to the bathroom for a quick wash and teeth brush before creeping back to find a wolf approved outfit. Tank, sweat pant and trained should do the job. I raked my hand through my hair before tying it up. It was too early to bother searching for a brush and I really could not be bothered with appearance for something like this.

Leaving a note on my desk in case my brother realised my disappearance was strange I opened the window wide and began to climb out of it before chickening out and climbing back inside. I wasn't ready to master the art of climbing down houses yet especially when I could potentially fall and alert my brother and neighbours of my break out. It would be a good idea to leave the window open though just in case I needed to master climbing up a house.

I tiptoed downstairs and decided on the way to down a glass of water and grab a biscuit from the tin. It would have to do for now as I needed to get to the edge of the woods in time. Shutting the door silently behind me and walking soundlessly down the path and towards the forest.

"You're three minutes late," Jake noted.

"Well sorry for being a wolf not a vamp," I apologised.

"Being 3 minutes late could mean the loss of a pack member or hiker."

I nodded.

Jacob passed me an ankle cord for my clothes and took off telling me to catch up when I had phased. He wanted to test out my speed. Apparently Leah was the most fastest out of all the wolves.

I decided to think of things that made me angry to phase since phasing can be triggered by fury. I took my clothes off and tired them to my ankle before leaving my shoes in a memorable bush. I concentrated hard and began shaking as I made the change into my wolf form.

_Well done! You did it and quite quickly too. _Jake said to me.

_Thanks. _I replied as I began to chase after him testing out the speed.

_I guess you're a bit of a natural too._

I concentrated on catching up with Jacob before I asked what that meant. At last I found myself just behind him in a small clearing.

_Natural?_ I questioned.

_The pack called me a natural when I first phased as I had better control and could phase with ease etcetera. You know your transformation has left Sam and the rest of us for that matter baffled._ Jake explained.

_Me too. If you had told me I was going to be a wolf last week I'd of knocked you out, hell if you had of told me during the bonfire._

_Sorry for not noticing. I know Embry feels especially guilty seeing as your his imprint. _

_Not your fault, I guess I didn't display any noticeable signs, Jake._

We felt someone else phase.

_Hey Jacob, Sylvia. _Leah greeted in a tired voice, I understood how she felt.

_You get used to it, Sylvia. _She told me as she raced through the forest towards us.

She quickly caught up and entered the clearing. I wondered if the others would show up, in particular Embry who I was supposed to be talking to sometime today.

_Embry's at the Cullens and I'm not sure if Seth and Quil will join us later. _Jacob answered my thoughts.

Damn, it sucked. This wolf telepathy thing was worse than Edward's. I'd rather have just one person in my head. To make matters worse I can hear thoughts in return so I can't just concentrate on my own. It also made me feel nosy, something I've always tried not to be. Oh well, I'd rather have Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil and even Embry in my head than my mom or dad and especially my BROTHER! I would rather anything than that! It made me shiver just thinking about it.

Leah laughed, _It's not too bad... most of the time._

_Yeah but your brothers Seth. Mine is Vic! You know him right?_

_Point taken._

For the rest of the day it was wolf boot camp. Which trust me on a near empty stomach was not pleasant. After a few hours it was torture. I was taught everything there was to know and shown the borders and how to track scents. All that fun stuff.

_You know if your hungry you can go and hunt. _Jacob said casually during training.

EW GROSS! Raw meat sounds so delicious, not. How can he even suggest that or even do it.

Eventually we began to discuss theories on exactly why I became a wolf.

_Honestly, I can't come up with many theories. You're a distant descendant aswell as female. _Jacob sighed.

_It could be a sign. _Leah thought.

_A sign? _I asked wanting to hear more.

_Something could be coming._

In my mind I suddenly saw people in cloaks, vampires, moving with grace through the trees.

Jacob tried to hide his fear, _So soon though? The Cullen's said it would be decades. I guess we're going to have to be on our guard and hold a meeting. _

_It might not be the Volturi. _

Pictures of loved ones, Renesmee, Seth, Leah's mom and Jacob's father among them. Fierce thoughts of determination to protect the tribe and Fork's came from them while only confusion was the centre of my mind. I wanted to know more about these Volturi people and what other threats could be lurking in our near future.

_The Cullen's would be better explaining, lets focus on some fight training for a while before we talk about those bloodsuckers._ Leah suggested.

Awesome, I really hope there is an actual acceptable reason for my phasing if not I will be pissed.

_Wait! I forgot to ask what exactly happened last night, _I remembered

_Couple of stray newborns dunno where they came from the Cullen's are investigating, _Jacob explained, _They killed a hiker too._

They killed someone? I hope there's no more of those lurking. I shivered at the thought of people being killed by those as fight training began. I couldn't let the pack down or neighbours. I had to work hard and be the best I can be for them. I can't afford to slack off, it could cost a life if I don't know how to fight.

It was a relief when Leah said we could head to her house for a late lunch and my much needed hair cut. I phased back and changed, slipping on the shoes I had hidden earlier while I waited for Leah.

"So how many more training sessions will I need until I am as good as you guys?" I ask Leah.

"A few," Leah said, "We mostly learn through experience though and a lot will come naturally."

"Will I be fighting vampires any time soon?"

"I doubt you ever will if Embry gets his way."

"Well if I get my way he'll be the one staying at home not me. I imprinted too and I feel the exact same way. We'll both just have to quit if this causes problems for the pack."

"I doubt Embry will ever quit even though it causes problems for him, with his mom, he likes being a wolf."

"It gives you a purpose being a wolf I guess. You're not living because you simply can, because your afraid to die. You're living because if you didn't nobody would be there to protect the tribe."

"You gave him a purpose too Sylvia."

We entered the Clearwater's home and within a second I was attacked by a hug from Kim! What the hell was she doing here? To be honest I was kinda glad it felt like forever since I last saw her.

"I can't believe it!" She cried.

"Me neither and hey, why aren't you at school?" I questioned.

"I left early because I just had to see you."

More like just had to get all the information on my recent shape-shifting abilities. Before out conversation could continue Sue walked in holding a pair of scissors smiling.

"Hello Sylvia, come on through," Sue smiled, "Lets get your hair chopped off before you eat."

I sat on the stool suddenly nervous. What happened if I didn't like it or nobody else did? There was no backing out of this now so I just had be brave and trust Sue Clearwater not to ruin my life!

_Snip, snip, snip..._

I opened my eyes to see their expressions. If this didn't look good I would be going into hiding for a few weeks. Kim broke out into a smile and I relaxed.

"Wow Sue," Kim exclaimed, "Can you cut mine too?"

"No," Sue said while packing up.

"Aw, why not!"

"You just got a haircut."

"A trim!"

I felt my self growing pissed off. I wanted to see! Leah saw and smirked before getting the attention of her mother and Kim.

"Someone is growing in patient," Leah said to them.

"Oh god, sorry!" Sue said while Kim just clapped her hands and picked up the mirror covered in cloth and then revealed my reflection to me.

I was speechless, it made me look much more mature. I smiled to convey my feelings. I was lost in my reflection examining my hair and touching it with my hands when the mirror dropped and smashed as the front door slammed. I jumped at the sound of the slam and the shattering.

We all turned our heads and saw Seth who came running in to the kitchen with some bags.

"I haven't missed lunch have I?" Seth asked his mom.

"Seth you scared me to death!" Kim yelled.

"You don't look dead," Seth replied.

Leah grabbed a dustpan and brush and began cleaning up the shards while Seth noticed and looked a little guilty, "Oops."

"Be gentler in future Seth and Kim have a better grip," Sue lectured them before smiling, "Now lets make a start on the sandwiches,"

Seth grinned and then handed me the bags and all he said was, "Alice."

I looked into the bags to find clothes and a letter.

_Hey Sylvia,_

_I'm disappointed we had to cancel the shopping trip. When you have gotten used to be a wolf we will arrange a trip if you still want to hang out with a vampire. Text me soon! _

_Love Alice._

_P.S I hope you like the clothes and NO you can not return them or pay me back._

"This is too much," I said as Kim grabbed the bags to explore the contents before I had the chance.

"Wow, these clothes are really nice!" Kim exclaimed showing Leah who rolled her eyes.

After I recovered I thanked Seth for bringing them over and told him I'd return his clothes soon.

"No problem, I'm not short on clothes," Seth said, "I don't want to give Alice a reason to kidnap me and suffocate me with a mountain of clothes."

"And I thought it was because my lecture on looking after your clothes had got through at last." Sue grumbled.

We all set about buttering bread and slapping ham and whatever we could find that would taste good on to them before sorting out drinks. More than enough had been made which was good since the Chief of Police turned up.

"I hope you haven't been taking part in any other reckless activities." Chief Swan said to me as he came into the kitchen.

"No sir," I replied politely.

"She's a wolf now anyway so it doesn't matter," Seth said before taking a bite of one of his sandwiches.

The Chief of Police's eyes bulged at that and I glared at Seth, how could he just reveal the secret of the tribe like that?

"Did I need to know that Seth?" Charlie asked.

Seth paused, "No, you probably didn't.

"You kids go eat in the living room," Sue ordered.

So he knew about wolves but not vampires? I don't understand why he doesn't know what his daughter is but knows what the guys and Leah are. It doesn't add up.

"Why does he know?" I ask Seth before taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Jake showed him so he would be more likely to accept any strange things he notices about Bella and the Cullen's," Seth explained, "Charlie had a need to know policy. If he doesn't need to know don't tell him.

"But why can't he just know about vampires?"

"The Volturi that's why." Leah said.

"Jared told me they kill humans who know," Kim shivered.

"You know," I pointed out, "Are you hiding something from me?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "I'm an imprint, it's a loop hole."

After gobbling down my two and a half sandwiches (The other half was stolen by Seth) I decided it was time to leave and show off my haircut to the world. I wonder if Embry will like it... not that his opinion matters. He'd probably lie anyway since I am his imprint and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings.

Kim decided to leave as well and Seth showed us to the door when I finished thanking his mother again for the haircut and lunch.

"See you later!" Seth waved from the front door, "And don't worry, your haircut looks awesome!"

I waved back, "Yeah, thanks Seth!"

Kim smiled at him before he shut the door and then turned to me, "So what else is on your agenda today?"

"Sneak back in, shower, try on my new clothes, dinner and I need to organise a time with Embry to talk," I reply.

"What are you going to talk about?"

"Us."

"Specifics please."

Damn this girl was nosey, "The two way imprint thing, obviously."

"So you're not going to get together?"

Can't this just be dropped already? I really don't understand why Kim needs to know every little detail about me and Embry. Hasn't she got her own imprint to concentrate on? I bet Jared going to start getting pissed since her thoughts these days are all about me and Embry. How the hell should I know if we're going to date or whatever? I honestly am not completely positive how I feel but I am not going to rule it out because as we have established anything is possible at the end of the day.

"Dunno," I answer honestly.

"You need to make your mind girl," Kim said, "It's not fair on Embry if you can't give him a straight answer."

"I've barely known him a week!"

"He has barely known you a week!"

"It's different!"

"No it isn't!"

I didn't reply for several minutes since out conversation was going nowhere. Kim fell silent too as she waited for me to speak.

"How can I know if I like him when I've never liked anyone before!" I shout, "I know every other girl he has been out with said jumped at the chance but I am not like them. Rushing into something that is important like they do isn't me," I said to Kim.

"I don't think Embry had ever actually been out with anyone properly before he is usually too shy. The only reason he had some guts with you is because you're his imprint and that gave him a good chance." Kim told me.

"I don't want to pretend I'm in love, he means too much to me now. I want it to be real and I want us to be both on the exact same page."

"You can fall in love while dating. Even if Embry said 'I love you' it doesn't mean 100 percent yet, he is still falling."

"What happens if I don't ever though?"

"You will," Kim promised and then added, "If you stop being so stubborn about all this."

I frowned and sighed, "I guess I'll see you later, Kim."

I ran off without giving her chance to say bye, I just wanted to get home wash, change and then sort out this Embry business once and for all. We couldn't continue this way. I slowed as I approached my house. This trip had been quick due to my Olympic speed sprinting which hopefully nobody paid attention to. With my super hearing I concentrated for any sounds coming from the house from a human, it didn't seem like anyone was home. Vic must have gone out. I went up to the front door and tried the handle. He hadn't locked it so I let myself in without looking for the hidden spare key. I guess I won't be climbing any buildings today.

Inside I was greeted by silence and a note from my brother who had gotten off his fat ass and gone out.

_Been called in to sort out last min details of job. Be Back late._

That's convenient. I managed to successfully get away with taking the day off and what he doesn't know won't hurt him or me. Also he said he'd be back late which means I have the house to myself. So I'll clean myself up change into some of these new clothes and go from there.

I played dress up, mixing and matching the outfits before hanging up the rejects. I decided on some comfortable new pitch black skinny jeans, a long deep purple top and a pair of really nice boots Alice and put in one of the bags. I took out my phone to send her a quick text.

**Me: Hey Alice, thanks so much for the clothes! I owe you. As soon as I am ready we'll go shopping! From Sylvia :-)**

Even without her powers working on me she still replied instantly.

**Alice: It's no problem, it would have been a crime not to get you some new clothes. Can't wait to shop! Alice X**

I headed down stair to make a start on dinner. I decided to make pies with some vegetables. While I began on that I decided to invite Embry round. We needed to talk and my house would probably be a good place to talk without eavesdroppers.

"_Sylvia?_" Embry answered.

"Hi Embry, I was wondering if you wanted to come round for dinner."

"_Sure, that would be awesome."_

"Well come soon then,"

"_Okay see you later Sylvia!_"

"See you."

I put my phone into my pocket and carried on preparing dinner. When it was done I filled both three plates and then put them with the left overs in the oven to keep what. I put two knives and two forks on the table and some glasses and juice before there was a knock on the door. My heart began to beat rapidly; I hope this wouldn't be really awkward and we wouldn't fall out over anything.

I walked slowly over to the door trying to keep my breathing steady. What was wrong with me? Opening the front door I looked up and smiled at Embry and relaxed. He returned my greeting with a kiss on the cheek which surprised me.

I just need to embrace the changes and appreciate what I've been blessed with. Everything was going to be fine, I had someone who I can trust by my side and I am not in this alone. And anyway, I am a horse sized wolf which means I can handle this; it is what I was born for.

"Come in, Embry," I welcomed him into my home and completely into my life.

_**The End.**_

It had been a week since my phasing. On a few occasions I lost control which I was disappointed in myself about though Embry and the others assured me if was okay. Jacob says I can try returning to school soon, I'm not if it is a good idea or if I even want to. I know people notice I have changed some particularly appearance wise.

I was sent my time table which I compared with Collin and Brady's. Looks like we're going to be in a lot of the same classes which should be fun as long as they don't pull any pranks. They kindly brought me some work to do while I'm 'ill' so I won't get behind.

Also in the post I got some detention slips from Mr. Anderson my ex home room teacher and a letter from my parents. They decided to stay longer but would be returning home in a few days. My mom was still nagging me about me behaviour and my broken glasses. Kim is going to get me some fake ones even though I told her I can pretend I have contacts. She said I wouldn't be me without my glasses. Kim just wants an excuse to go shopping with the money she earns at her new part time job.

I lay down on my bed closing my eyes as the cold breeze coming from my window filled my room. That's when I heard someone climbing up the side of my house.

"You awake?" A male voice asked from the window.

I opened my eyes and sat up, "Hey Embry."

"Good evening,"

I met him half way with a kiss on the lips. Yeah, I didn't see this happening on that first strange evening but I am glad. Life was really good despite what darkness threatened its existence.

Eventually we found ourselves on the roof watching the sun go down with cool canned drinks in our hands. The world was at peace ad I leant on Embry and sighed in content. Life would never be perfect but as long as moments like this existed I was perfectly fine with it. I don't think I even want what Embry and I are beginning to have to end, I want to follow this through to the end and maybe even beyond.

We have the possibility of forever which isn't something to be taken lightly. We would have to give up family and friends and will find ourselves alone in the world with only each other for company. Would that be enough? It was a bridge we would cross in a few years time and for now not a decision to be made yet.

Embry's arm went around me and we look at the view of the houses of La Push. I wonder what they would all think if they knew about us and the vampires. Sometimes I wish we would get some recognition for risking our lives. It's probably better they don't know, word would soon spread and we would be hunted down and experimented on.

Would life slow down now that things have settled or is some other adventure waiting right around the corner for us? I couldn't wait to see what the future held for me and Embry. I hoped it was something good. Embry deserved it and I think I do to. Everyone deserves a happy ending. I hope Leah got hers and the rest of the other guys in the pack. My brother too, despite how annoying he is and how much of a miracle it would be if someone actually liked him.

"Thank you Embry," I said softly.

He looked puzzled, "For what?"

I laughed, "For you, for everything that has happened since that evening,"

"It was fate not me."

That I don't believe. It was all down to him, our eyes and the supernatural that surrounded us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that is it! Thank you all for reading and following it for so long. Thank you to the 15 people who have the story on their alerts and the 13 who have put it on their favourites and the reviews too! I wasn't expecting anyone to read it at all let alone follow it so I am really pleased and I promise my next stories will be even better! I hope your satisfied with the ending, review and tell me what you think about it and the whole story in general! I appreciate any feedback.

Don't worry it isn't the last you will see of Embry and Sylvia!

A short chapter from Embry's point of view will be up in a week or two. Also Sylvia and Embry will appear in the sequel to my other story 'A Treasure in the Feast?'. AND 'Horse Sized Wolves Adventures' will feature them as the main characters in a bunch of one-shots and short stories ect. You will see: Sylvia meeting Embry's mum, the first day back at school, Sylvia's brother getting punched and dinner at the Clearwater's, a shopping trip and more.

Keep a look out for when they will be happening!

From Neeve


	12. Extra: Embry

**Extra!**

**Embry's point of view**

_**During Friends and Enemies & Belly Rumbles.**_

I can't concentrate on this pointless school work. All I can think about is Sylvia. I only imprinted on her yesterday yet I've become obsessed. I'm just as bad as everyone else who has an imprint now. All I can think about is my Sylvia and the way she makes me feel.

I can't believe I never noticed her enchanting light brown eyes sooner.

I've never been happier now my future is clear. Before I wasn't sure if I'd ever find someone. I expected to just get a job, move into somewhere with some of the pack and carry on my duty as a protector of La Push, Forks and the Cullen's. Eventually I'd stop phasing, grow old and die. It was a plan I accepted but sometimes I just wanted more.

Every day I watched the guys and their imprints, envious and afraid that I wouldn't find her. I began to think I was destined to be alone. Now I had her. My breathtaking, intelligent, fascinating and so much more Sylvia.

I would fight to the death for her. Whenever I see her everything and everyone else vanishes from sight. Sylvia is my present and future, she is all that matters. The centre of the universe.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Quil, my best friend said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah, she's just so amazing. Have I told you about how addictive the sound of her laughter is? I could listen to it all day." I sighed.

"I know, I know. You've told me at least fifty times. Your getting worse than Jake!" he complained.

"You can't talk! I'm not the one who spends all his patrols singing kiddie shows theme songs." I laughed.

"Barney is way better than what Sylvia is into."

How dare he insult anything to do with Sylvia! I growled at Quil making him laugh. The few people in our class and Miss Foster jumped and turned to face me.

"Call, please save your dog impressions for detention." Miss Foster ordered.

Detention? Nooo! What about Sylvia? We were going to eat lunch together! This could not be happening to me.

"But Miss, I'm busy this lunch. Please, I won't growl again." I pleaded.

"Fine, Monday. Next time though you won't be able to reschedule. I'm only allowing this because I have your friend Collin Littlesea in for losing his shirt yesterday."

"Thank you Miss Foster."

I didn't talk to Quil for the rest of the period. How dare he insult her taste in music and jeopardise my chances of hanging out with her! He's practically saying she's shit. I hope he doesn't open his stupid gob while she's around.

"Quil, you're not to talk to Sylvia," I ordered.

"Too bad, I've already talked to her a few times and we're well on the way to becoming good friends," Quil smirked

Damn! Sylvia might like him more. No, this is a good thing. If I say something dumb and upset her Quil can fix it and he can put in a good word for me, "Quil?"

"No. I'm not going to convince her to like you or sort out any of your word vomit."

"Fine," I grumbled. "I don't need you anyway."

Why can't my imprint be as easy as Jared's? Kim already had a crush on him and was thrilled about it all. Sylvia doesn't like me and doesn't seem the type to like the idea of a soul mate. My life freaking sucks! I suppose it could be worse, at least I don't have to wait until I'm like thirty like Quil.

I snorted, "You're gonna be 30 odd by the time you get your girl."

He slapped my head as the bell rang. We were not free yet though as this was a double class.

"I'll kick your ass by the way," Embry said casually while making notes in his battered school book.

"If...?" Quil asked.

"If you ever insult anything to do with Sylvia again,"

"Like you could take me on, I could kick your ass to Volturiairia."

I snorted at Quil's pronunciation of Voltaire before correcting him. If he couldn't even pronounce it how was he going to be able to kick me there? What a dumb ass.

"She's a nice girl Embry, I'm really happy for you but I don't envy the road ahead of you," Quil said seriously.

"Do you think she will accept the imprint?"

"In time, probably."

I nodded before continuing with my Geography work not wanting to discuss my imprint any more. I wanted everything the others had now but I knew it would take time. I could be patient and wait until she is ready. I don't understand why I like her so soon. She doesn't like me or seem to need a boyfriend. It really sucks to not have your feelings returned.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. It might not be completely love yet despite what I have been saying but it will be once I get to know her more. I can't wait, only a little longer of fidgeting and concentrating and I can see my imprint which I can't believe I can say now.

It's insane! I finally had something more to live for and this could be a way of making amends with my mom. Once she sees I have a girlfriend who's super brilliant and doesn't hang around with a bad crowd she may believe me that when I sneak out at night I am not causing trouble.

_RING!_

The bell rang finally!

Quil was already disappearing through the door before we had been dismissed. Miss Foster looked furious for a brief moment before smiling slightly with a glint of evil in her eye. I could tell Quil was done for next time she saw him.

I was last out since I had been growling. Damn wolf within me. I waited outside the class for Sylvia wondering if I should go meet her but I knew she wouldn't be pleased.

Then as I came out of my thoughts she appeared alongside Collin heading towards me. Was this really happening? Without thinking I swept her up into my arms and span her around. Life was getting good now I had someone I could hopefully share it with. Before I couldn't find someone in fear of imprinting and they would never have been a perfect fit for me like Sylvia Cross is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Horse Sized Wolves is now complete but if you have read the A/N at the end of Day 1 of Possibly Forever you would know it is not the end of Sylvia's adventures. I will update HSW with a note when Horse Sized Wolves Adventures is up so put this story on your alerts or put me on your author alerts if you are interested in reading other stories by me too. Thanks again, Neeve.


	13. A new version of the story

**More Horse Sized Wolves!**

Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE! is now up. This includes a better written recap of Horse Sized Wolves in diary form and short stories. If you have any ideas for what you would like to see in HSWA! Please let me know.

I will post some of it on Horse Sized Wolves to save you having to follow/favourite/review another story. Updates to this story will be a few chapters behind HSWA! however.


	14. MEMORIES

_This chapter is 3 diary entries from HSWA! going over the events of HSW. Since I don't want to go back and edit HSW I thought I would do this._

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Deary Diary I MEMORIES**

**I**

Dear Diary,

It has been a while since I've been able to write or do anything normal at all. I haven't stopped to surf the net or watch a film on TV. My life has changed drastically in an extremely short amount of time. But I'm loving it! Though I have had ups and downs.

It all started on that strange evening. I first saw him, the guy called Embry Call, when I went out to get some food and crap for the house. He was with a big gang including Jared, Seth, Quil and my friend Kim. Back then they were just the mysterious guys who Kim hung around with. The ones people thought were a cult. I always thought that was ridiculous.

Back then I didn't think much of myself. So when Embry started giving me that look I took it as a joke. I literally bit his head off when he offered to help me with my shopping. In my defence though he shouldn't have followed me and then crept up and scared the shit out of me. I suppose he was shy though, he still is at times.

At home I was painfully reminded of an embarrassing memory of one lunch at school. I never went in the canteen and ate a school meal again. I suppose I'll have to write it down now to get it out of my head, eh?

_It was lunch time, I looked down at the disgusting slop on my plate. I didn't even know what it was. The smell made me want to vomit. It had been the third time my mom forgot to make my lunch. I vowed to myself silently that I'd get up earlier in the future and make it myself._

_I glanced around at the tables filled with other kids shovelling down their dinners. They made the right choice and got to the queue first for the dry looking pizza. I drank my orange juice and decided to skip the food._

_It was a beautiful day and I was eager to get outside and find a bench before they're were all taken. I walked to the bins to dispose of the toxic waste I received for dinner. I looked out of the windows on the way getting lost in my thoughts._

_All I heard was splat as I walked into a tall, tough looking girl. I remembered that her name was Jenny and wasn't a girl to be messed with. Her shirt was ruined. It was covered in the tray of food she was carrying while texting._

_She glared at me when I looked up at her._

"_Jenny, I'm so sorry!" I told her mortified, "Lets go to the office and get you a clean shirt."_

I came out of the canteen with a painful black eye and her dinner in my hair that afternoon. I apologised everyday but she still kept glaring at me. Jenny was after revenge for the accident and she got it. She tripped me up in front of the whole school.

That night when I tried to sleep I was disturbed by wolf howls and made a complete fool of myself for the billionth time in my life by yelling abuse at them. Sometimes I just want to kill myself than live with all these awful memories.

I had a dream that night as well which wasn't pleasant,.I still remember it clear as anything.

_The tears from my eyes were refusing to stop rolling down my muddy cheeks. I had collapsed onto the forest floor an hour ago. My left leg was an unbearably painful bloody mess. My arms were bruised and my head slashed open, oozing even more blood. The cold and wet was making me shiver. My energy was drained to a point were my eyes flickered._

_It was a tough struggle to keep myself from drifting away but I was managing. The wolves howls that began to sound from not far away helped me stay awake. I knew if I didn't want to be dog meat I had to get up and try to run. I tried to sit up however my body refused. It was no use I can't find the strength to survive. My body had given up, I hadn't though. I used my last bit of energy to cover my head with my bruised arms. They approached growling and I cowardly let my eyes close..._

The alarm woke me up and I further damaged the already cracked thing by knocking it onto the floor. But hey, the beeping stopped. Before school I had breakfast and text my mom and Kim. During my conversation with Kim I was invited to lunch with her and the pack which I declined. I discovered also that Embry liked me which I thought was bull and she knew about how I shouted at Embry.

Then to make matters worse she even knew about my shouting at the wolves, thanks to Jared. At the time I of course didn't know the guys were wolves so it confused me a bit as to why she knew. Also Kim called wolves handsome a word she reserved for Jared.

After that I grabbed my bag shoved my mail in it and I left the house. I set off to school on my bike and along the way ran into some trouble while stopping to photograph some trees. Little did I know trouble from then on would be a regular thing.

The gang that approached me were sophomores and I'd heard they were trouble makers. They wanted to be the toughest in La Push so they picked on everyone they could. They were also vandals and went round littering and spray painting.

The questioned who I was and then accused me of arguing with them. When I tried to leave they stopped me. Luckily their pathetic behaviour was stopped by the surprise appearance of Kim, Jared, Quil and of course Embry.

The one with the silver earring ended up getting punched in the face after calling me a bitch. He was also threatened rather scarily. I never had any trouble since from them. In fact I can't ever recall seeing their faces again. Maybe they wear disguises now to protect themselves from Embry's glares.

I continued on to school with Kim and Jared as Embry was shaking which seemed very strange to me at the time. When Quil pushed him away from us and into the trees I thought he had anger issues. I panicked at the thought of an aggressive, weird older guy being supposedly in love with me. I didn't think Embry seemed the angry kind though.

Another embarrassing incident occurred at the bike shed. Luckily Jared was there to catch me, stopping me from landing flat on my face. I took note of his extremely warm arms. This time he was the one to ask me to have lunch with them, and this time I said yes.

I knew before something wasn't right with the guys but now they were well and truly a mystery. I couldn't help but feel as if I'd been dropped into some alternate universe. If I'm honest with you I liked it. The morning had been interesting and my gut said the rest of the day would be too.

When the bell rang I made my way to registration and was greeted by Mr. picky, unfair, teen loathing Anderson. Daring to speak out I won an argument with him concerning a pupil named Anna he accused of being late. I had to stare at my usual corner of the room for the rest of the time in his classroom due to his threat of giving the whole class a detention if I spoke again.

On the corridors there were the usually whispers about the pack and this time I was included. As I fought through the crowds to arrive on time to my lesson I walked right into Paul who called me Embry's girl. Obviously I did not appreciate that nickname at the time and I still don't. Running into Paul wasn't all that bad I received a compliment from Seth for having an awesome t-shirt. Sadly that shirt no longer fits me and is lost under the piles of old clothes in my wardrobe.

At the start of class I received a phone call from Kim about lunch and when the bell rang I stopped by Quil's locker to apologise for the trouble that morning. I passed Seth, Collin and Brady on the way to my next class which is History. They grinned and waved to me and I smiled back surprised by their greeting. Kim had told me on the phone that Jared would make sure the guys would be nice to me. I wasn't expecting this though.

During break I received a confession of love from Embry and I told him we could be friends. I even gave him my contact details and was surprised he already had his written out due to a suggestion from his friend Alice.

We went out separate ways and as expected a flood of texts from Kim arrived in my inbox, she made a $10 bet that I'd agree to a date with Embry by Friday which she lost. That $10 is now stashed in my shorts waiting to be spent on whatever I fancy. Hopefully I won't forget and phase in my shorts.

I noticed it had suddenly got dark after I had finished texting in the hallway. Quil and Paul were towering over me blocking the light because of their large figures. Its caused me to take a step back in surprise and then clumsily I slipped. Seth's warm, strong arms caught me though so I only went tomato red.

Paul laughed while Quil grinned. I was tomato red. I turned to face Seth. I was given a note from Embry requesting to know the room I would be in before lunch. He sent it via a note with the guys because he thought they would be able to persuade me. He was strong and my reply was, '_Mind your own business, I don't need a bodyguard_'.

In Maths Embry sent me a text message saying friends walked together with a sad smiley face. I caved and said I would be his bodyguard. If it had of been anyone else I'd have turned my phone off but for some reason I didn't like him being sad and I actually did want to walk with him. It was a chance to get to know my new friend after all.

It was Gym next and as you can imagine was completely shit. Meg and Mel the popular freshman twins had decided to hate me and of course their girl gang had to also. I had officially been dropped into a high school chick flick movie and it was all thanks to Embry Call. I still haven't quite forgiven for making my peaceful life irritating. It does have its good points though.

Two of my friends Amy and Gemma of course wanted to know what was going on between me and Embry like every other girl in the school but our teacher thankfully interrupted them. That saved me from an interrogation. A game of dodge ball began which you can image was painful for me but I won and victory was mine. It was 1 – 0 to me.

Up until recently I'd never been hated before atleast not much. Now I was having my first ever confrontation with another girl and to make it better we had an audience too. It seemed like the only way to get them off my back was if I agreed to stay away from Embry. It sounded easy but I knew it wouldn't be.

I didn't think I'd be able to survive a few months of this shit though now I know I can though. I suddenly had an idea that if I could get her to ask him out then she would get over him quicker. When he rejected her she'd be pissed at him and find some other guy to be obsessive and possessive over. It seemed like the perfect plan.

I headed off to Embry's classroom to collect him for lunch. I walked with Collin who had a detention with Embry's teacher. It was disappointing he wouldn't be joining us all for lunch and it was hard on his gigantic stomach too. I, being the kind of person that I am gave him a packet of biscuits which he gratefully consumed within a few seconds.

On out pleasant walk down the hallways of our school I thought about cooking, Embry and pie. My thoughts were interrupted by a large hand waving in front of my face and then I saw Embry, leaning coolly against the wall. Before I could speak, I was in his arms and he was spinning me around in the air. I was so glad then that I hadn't had anything to eat in a while. Throwing up on Embry would just be a real fuck my life moment.

The journey to lunch had been quiet with just the hellos, how are you and lots of smiling. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward at all. The first thing I heard above the hum of voices in the cafeteria was our names being called. The pack was seated at the usual large table and of course were shovelling down plate after plate.

As you can imagine lunch with the guys and Kim was surely memorable. I discovered the boy called Pete I sit next to in Mr. Anderson's was one of them. Most of my time spent at the table was joking around and various questions about myself like what I do in my free time and England the country my mom comes from. Me and Kim also shuddered over the memory of our disaster sleepover from our childhood. Only half the girls showed up which meant everyone ate twice their weight in food and started to throw up uncontrollably.

My enjoyable lunch began to descend down the hill and into a muddy ditch when I mentioned reading the booklet I got on the Quileute legends in History in the library later. It sparked interest particularly in Embry and Kim. That's when Paul took Embry a little away from the table. Seth distracted me with conversation which confirmed my theory that the guy's lives revolved around food.

Conversation was cut off my a growl. Embry was shaking again but calmed down once Paul left. I wondered at the time why Embry was accusing Paul of sabotage. I asked Embry about what happened and he claimed it was just a little disagreement. From then on Embry and the others pretended nothing even happened. The next lunch time spoiler came in the form of Meg.

You would never believe what brilliant idea she had! Meg decided to ask Embry out in front of me. It was hilarious to see Embry's desperate face as he tried to come up with the kindest way to turn her down which wouldn't result in tears.

Embry clear his throat, "Meg, you seem... like a really... nice girl,"

"Not." I coughed, smiling slightly.

"But, I'm afraid I'm with someone else." He finished looking at the floor.

"What?" Me and Meg said at the same time.

Embry cast me a pleading glance and I realised he meant me. I gave him a half second glare and looked at Meg smiling sweetly.

"I'm afraid he's with me now Meg. You should have asked him right after I suggested you should," I told her politely.

"You said you were just friends." Meg said in outrage.

"I lied." I told her with a big smile on my face.

Meg clenched her fists angrily because I lied to her.

"Oh and could you do us both a favour and leave us alone,"

"Or else what, nerd?" She asked cockily.

"Or else that pretty long hair of yours won't be attached to your head when you wake up."

She glared at me and then Embry and stomped off back to her confused friends who were not used to seeing her getting told no.

"I didn't know you could be so mean!" Seth exclaimed grinning as usual.

"I learnt from an expert," I told him glancing at Meg who was bitching to her friends.

Embry looked at me nervously, "What did you mean about suggesting to her that she should ask me out?"

"What did you mean about me being your girlfriend?" I shot back.

"Well," He started. "She usually stays away from taken guys."

I sighed, pissed of at the fact the whole school by tomorrow will think I'm going out with Embry Call. "Everyone is going to think we're together now Embry."

"You will be soon." Kim told me smirking while the others agreed.

And that's when I got pissed off and spoiled my lunch all by myself. At the time I was sick to death of everyone expecting me to be with Embry and live happily ever after. I overreacted and slammed my fist down on the table scaring the shit out of Kim. I now knew something was up with Kim and the guys big time. They lived in a completely different world; one at the time I didn't believe I fit into.

Kim was literary pushing me into a relationship with Embry and I thought I was too young for all of it. He was older and would always be ahead of me, and I didn't think we'd have anything in common! I left and made a resolve to hide in the library for the rest of my sad life. I had embarrassed myself 100%.

In the library an old abandoned, worn journal on a chair caught my eye. It was called _The Last Wolf Pack_. It seemed to be a home made and unfinished legends book. I skipped a few pages until I came to a page with the title, _The Treaty_. Curiosity got the better of me.

_The Treaty_

_In the 20th century, a coven of vampires settled down near the Quileute Reservation. The coven consisted of five vampires the leader being a vampire called Carlisle Cullen. These vampires claimed to be different to other vampires and proved this with their golden eye colour._

_The colour of the vampires eyes proved that they were different because every other vampire the tribe had encountered had red eyes. The reason the covens eyes were golden was because they only drank the blood of animals._

_Due to the covens unusual diet and size, the Quileute tribal elders and the men of the wolf pack created a treaty with the Cullens. The elders and the wolf pack that consisted of, Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II decided that the vampires should avoid Quileute land, keep the pack secret and not bite any humans._

_The coven in return only requested one thing, which was that their existence was to be kept from the pale faces. With the treaty finished the Quileutes continued with their ways. However, the pack became more busy with keeping an eye on the Cullens and destroying the increased number of nomadic vampires attracted by the covens scent._

_The Olympic coven and Quileutes followed the treaty and never had to declare war. After a couple of years the Cullens left and the wolf pack could age again as vampires for now, had stopped feeding in Forks and La Push._

I figured out the legend was only a century old. Our Quil is Quil IV and this one was Quil II which means it's his great grandfather in the story. Ephraim Black was the tribes last chief and Jacob's great grandfather and Levi Uley must be Sam's.

The legend got me thinking and freaking out a bit too. Embry and his friends called themselves the pack, they or at least Embry believed in the legends and the Cullens where in the story. Some tribal members didn't like the Cullens a while back, especially Jacob. He always used to voice his dislike for them but then suddenly stopped.

It was around the time when my mom said that Dr. Cullen decided to move hospitals and that they may have moved away as she hadn't seen Mrs. Cullen in a while. I thought then that if the legends were true then the pack might have killed them. My mind then went onto thinking that maybe they really were a big a cult.

A crazy, psycho cult who believe in vampires and decided to kill the Cullens. I imagined them rotting in their home and thought that someone should tell Chief Swan. His daughter married a Cullen after all! I managed to calm myself down a little. I told myself there was a perfect, logical, sane explanation for this. Ha ha!

Then a hand clamped down on my shoulder causing me to jump and shriek like an insane idiot. Cherry red I became as I turned to see Billy Black, practically the chief of the tribe, sat in his wheelchair.

And that's where I have to end it for now diary. The smoke alarms gone off, again! What the hell is Embry doing down stairs?

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Dear Diary,

I'm back and ready to continue! I've thrown Embry out of the house and banned him from my kitchen. It's awful downstairs, you can barely breathe because of the smoke. Anyway where was I? Oh!

It turned out the book was his and had some how gotten found and shoved in with the books being donated to school. He was happy a student who wasn't 'normal' had found it. I was then excused from afternoon classes so I could go to Sam and Emily Uley's home. Still not completely relaxed I thought that if I was actually right about the crazy cult thing, I was walking to my death right then. I couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the thought of Mr. Black being a murderer then and still now I laugh at my insane thoughts of them all being that way.

Jacob was our ride. As you know he's a freaking giant so I was sceptical about how he was going to fit in his car. He wasn't shocked or even a bit surprised to see me, if he was he was hiding it incredibly well. He did say to me he wasn't expecting to see me today so I guess that was it.

When Billy Black mentioned to Jacob that I had found the old journal and not Jake's lucky t-shirt he feigned a funny disappointed look. The look did not distract me from the way he assessed me reaction through the mirror.

I kept my face neutral. I didn't know what to think anymore but I knew nothing bad was going to happen to me. This was the 21st century and reading an old journal you find at a school library was not a crime. I decided to try and change the subject so nothing more could be said. That's when I remembered my poor bike abandoned in the bike shed. Jacob said he'd get one of the guys to bring it over to Sam and Emily's so all was good.

When we got out of the car at the Uley's a large man came out to greet us. He was a giant like Jacob but not as huge. I felt a little intimidated by Sam due to his serious look. He said hello to Billy and then he and Jake exchanged respectful nods which had me wondering, what the hell was going on?

Sam addressed me next in a friendly tone. He knew my name thanks to Embry's new obsession with me. I wasn't sure if I liked that he knew my name or not at the time. I knew there was no way I could remain anonymous but I'd have preferred it. My stupid imaginings from before were still keeping me on edge.

I commented on the size of his front door as we entered. I breathed in and I could smell bread baking and cookies which was mouthwatering. It was always like that at their home. Emily too knew my name and introduced herself. I sat down at a large table beside Jacob and he immediately began asking me questions.

"What do you think of the guys?" Jake asked.

"They are all really friendly," I told him honestly.

Jacob laughed, "Even Paul?"

"When I spoke to him before lunch he was a little grumpy but at lunch he was fine, apart from that comment about you and-," when he made Embry upset.

"What did he say?"

"That he's glad that he doesn't have to see you at school."

"Well he won't have to worry about seeing me tonight seeing as I'm changing the locks,"

"You'll be doing no such thing!" Billy told Jake, "How will Rachel get in?"

"She'll have to knock." Jake told him.

"No locks are being changed. Paul is welcome if it keeps Rachel at home with us where she belongs."

Jacob grumbled something about Paul and no tail before turning to give me a big grin.

"Who's your favourite out of me, Seth, Quil and Embry?"

I thought about his question. It was difficult as I didn't want to have favourites and all four of them I like the most out of the pack.

"All four of you are my favourites,"

"But of course I'm your favourite, favourite."

"Of course you are Jacob." I laughed.

Sam and Emily joined us at the table with tea. It felt like a meeting. Billy passed them the journal and explained I found it. It was silent then until Emily broke it by brining up Embry. She said she'd never seen him so happy before. Last night was the first time we spoke to each other and it wasn't very pleasant!

It seemed someone had told Emily about the trouble this morning with the boys. If I'm honest I'd forgotten completely about that and I was shocked that it had been only today. Days are always long and busy with the pack around.

Emil took me into the living room where we sat down comfortably. It was good being able to talk to her about my day. A supposedly private conversion between the two of us turned out not to be when a voice spoke behind us.

"I can tell you a thousand things about him," Jacob said from behind us causing me and Emily to jump.

"How long have you been listening in?" I demanded.

"Long enough to know about everything that happened to you today."

I jumped up off the comfy couch and stamped towards him. Every step he took back I stepped forward. Eventually we were outside being watched by a smirking Sam, Billy and Emily

"Have you never been told that eavesdropping is rude?" I asked Jacob calmly.

"Yeah, just now actually." he replied.

I was sent into a panic then. Every little thing I told Emily he could tell Embry, or worse the whole pack! How could he be so sneaky? Why didn't I sense his presence? How could I be so wrapped up in talking about my boring life that I didn't notice him?

"Sorry for not noticing you Jake." I apologised sincerely with fake guilt.

He looked surprise and laughed, "Sure, Sure."

I smiled innocently before picking up a branch from a nearby tree and whacking him on the head with it. Served him right! I doubted it hurt him though but before I could do it again Seth showed up on my bike calling my name.

My beloved bike looked miniature with Seth on it and then when a cat ran out in front of Seth and the bike he lost his balance and toppled over crushing my bike. I ran towards them, hoping my bike and of course Seth were okay. Before I had arrived Seth had already gotten up and set the bike upright, grinning.

He apologised and went to lean it against a tree. Before I could follow I heard Embry's cheerful laugh behind me. I turned quickly and I couldn't help but smile brightly as Embry and Quil approached me.

Immediately I decided to apologise to the guys about my behaviour at lunch. I had overreacted after all, typical me behaviour. Embry said there was nothing to forgive and that he'd spread the word we weren't together. I told him I didn't mind and explained that I had told Meg to ask him out.

"What would have happened if I had said yes?" Embry asked me fearfully.

"I would have never spoken to you again." I replied to him.

It's a sad thought. I could never imagine not speaking to the guys again. In less than a day they had captured a small piece of my heart and Embry a slightly bigger piece of his own.

Embry pulled me into a hug then which I, without thinking, returned like always.

"I will never date Meg or any other girl who's not you." Embry said in my ear, "I love you Sylvia, even though we don't fully know each other yet."

"I wish I could return your feelings Embry." I said truthfully into his chest that was radiating heat.

I'd never liked hugs but I think then I started to like them. If only I loved him back, he would be happy, Kim would be thrilled and everything would be like a fairy tale. I guess I love him now but life is definitely not like a fairy tail. Kim's so blind, she's always saying our life is perfect, apart from when a car splashes her when it's raining.

Quil interrupted us with a sarcastic comment, "Hey, have you guys fallen asleep over there or what?"

Me and Embry reluctantly pulled away and I was surprised to see Quil sitting on the porch steps with Jacob and Sam eating cookies. Seth, Billy and Emily were nowhere to be seen so I assumed they must be inside. It's always like that when we hug! My face doesn't turn as bright as a fire engine though. It does go pretty red though. Embry can turn an impressive shade of red to, like he's been painted.

After some conversion we went indoors for some food. Poor Seth had a mountain of homework, literally! Kind and generous me though offered to help. We packed up his work to head over to my house. Embry watched us with a sad face and I smiled and made a gesture to follow which instantly made him happy again. Of course he was invited! I'd never hear the end of it from Kim.

I rode my bike as those two were fast walkers. I was sad enough to be looking forward to doing homework. I thought it was going to be great. No one was home, thank God, so we could chill and be ourselves. I cut fruit up and got us juice, Embry took them through from the Kitchen as I answered a phone call. Mom, she had great timing.

"Hello?" I say.

"_How are you Sylvia?_" She asked with a hint of excitement.

"I'll take the snacks in." Embry whispered to me.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"_Sylvia?_" She asked concerned.

"Sorry, everything's alright,"

"_I guess you didn't read your letter then, I was expecting you to call about it,_"

"You know about the letter I got?"

"_Maybe you should wait till I'm home to read it, I want to see your reaction._"

"No, I'll read it now, I've gotta go. Bye!"

I'd forgotten about that. I joined the guys at the table and pulled out my letter that was stashed in my bag. It was from Beth, who was the daughter of my mom's best friend.

Hey Sylvia,

_I've got brilliant news! You know that surprise I couldn't tell you? Well I'm allowed to tell you now. My mum surprised yours by buying the house next door to ours with her prize money. You're moving to England! We'll be going to the same school and everything. Isn't this great?_

_Talk soon,_

_Beth X_

I managed to get out a 'holy cow' before fainting.

When I came back to the world I told Embry and Seth the news.

"I won't let your parents take you away, unless you want them to," Embry told me with determination.

"Of course I don't want them to. A week ago maybe but not now," I replied.

"Why not now?"

"Because of you, duh."

"We'll help you to persuade them to stay here in La Push if you want." Seth offered sweetly.

I encouraged them to forgot about it and concentrate. We got a large amount done before the door bell rang. Kim and Jared where here to crash the party. Or, start the party. The last time Kim and I spoke it wasn't pleasant so apologises were needed first.

"Kim I'm Sor-," I start.

"No, I'm Sor-," Kim interrupts.

"No it was all-,"

"Me, it was-,"

"Sorry." We both say at the same time and smiled.

We decided to call for a pizza and Jared's way of ordering was strange.

"Hey, man. Yeah, 3 of the usual and one large pepperoni." Jared orders. "Tell him to sniff us out."

He hung up and handed the phone back to Kim. I raised my eyebrows.

"We get pizza often," Jared explained.

"But not here." I say thinking about how Jared never gave an address.

"He'll find us."

Then Kim got a totally insane idea! Truth or Dare.

Embry started the game off, "Jared, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he answered.

I smirk at Embry's evil expression.

"I dare you to kiss the pizza delivery guy on the lips when he arrives."

Jared seems to go into shock as everyone burst out laughing.

"No way," Jared objects. "Not in a million years am I kissing Paul!"

"What!" I laugh at the surprise of it being grumpy Paul and the thought of what his reaction would be.

"I can't do it!" Jared protested.

"Give us one good reason other than it's gross and it's Paul as to why you can't do it." Seth said.

"He might drop the Pizzas." Jared said with a horrified look that quickly spread to Embry and Seth's faces too.

"Grab the Pizza and pass it to Kim before you kiss him." I suggested.

Jared sighed in defeat and accepted the dare before grinning, "I'll do it if I can give you a dare which you can't chicken out of."

Everyone gave me pleading eyes except Embry though I could tell he really wanted to see Paul's reaction later on.

"Fine, bring it on," I say bravely.

"Tomorrow I dare you to show Meg and the others that are crushing on Embry that you two are seriously together," Jared dared me.

"But were not together," I glared.

"It wouldn't be a dare if you was. Think of it as practise for the future."

"Not this again." I grumbled before directing a glare at Embry.

"OK no more dares now, lets just watch TV." Kim said cutting the dare game short as she was now bored of it.

A while later the pizza finally arrived. We all followed Jared to the front door, anticipating what was about the happen.

"Here's your damn Pizza." Paul grumbled shoving it at us.

He was jealous we were having pizza without him. Paul stuffed the money we gave and Kim jumped forward to claim the pizza. Here was the moment of truth. Would Jared bail or would he be brave enough to carry out the potentially fatal dare of kissing Paul?

Paul was confused by the anticipating atmosphere and Jared's sickly looking expression as he leaned backwards and forwards indecisively before getting the guts and taking the plunge. Jared and Paul's kiss was over before their lips even touched. WACK! Paul's hand hammered against Jared's head practically knocking it off. He then proceeded to kicking him were it hurts and turned to us with an expression so furious and terrifying that it drained all colour from my face.

I was afraid especially now that he was shaking with anger as much as Embry had been. Obviously now it would scare me at al but then it was frightening.

"I knew something fishy was going on," Paul spat, "Who dared him?"

Mine and Seth's eyes flicked down to Jared who was now on the floor with Kim kneeling beside him before sneakily glancing at Embry to see if he was going to own up and then back to Paul. We both shrugged. Paul glared and clenched his fists as his shaking calmed then halted.

Paul turned and walked swiftly to his Pizza delivery bike.

"You know I'll find out later!" He said before driving off into the evening.

Back in the living room I was the first to break the silence, "Well that certainly wasn't funny."

Eventually we begun joking around again. Embry had a strange pizza with every single topping imaginable on it which was actually delicious and not at all disgusting. Kim groaned and said I was becoming one of the guys. I guess she was right in a way.

Earlier I had received a quick text from my mom saying they'd be home late. It was a shock when my mom returned home earlier than planned and hoped for. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to introduce my mother to the guys yet as she believed the rumours, still does even now. Mom isn't the kind to be rude though so she will be pleasant towards them. I hoped.

It was a very awkward the situation.

"I didn't know you were having friends round today," She said.

"Me neither. This is-."

"I know who they are, enough chit chat," My mom burst out in excitement. "You read the letter, Yes?"

Oh god, it was the moment of truth. I had to crush my mothers happiness and excitement. That night was long and I ended up with a killer headache afterwards like I predicted. Deep breath.

"I'm not going." I said gently.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Dear Diary,

It's me again, I kind of left my last entry in a weird place. I had to go out and get some food from the store for dinner since Embry had emptied the kitchen. It was almost like that evening, they were all their. I waved to Kim and went in and when I came out Embry offered to help me. I accepted this time though I'm even stronger than before and don't need any help.

I couldn't help but feel selfish when I argued with my mother about moving to the UK. It was her dream for us all to live there together. It was that day with Embry and the pack that had changed me, though I would have been hesitated about moving because I was so used to La Push. England was a completely different place.

Embry was a main reason to stay if I'm honest, it would have broke his heart me moving so far away. He probably would have followed us there. The others had completely disappeared as me and my mother argued. We only remembered their presence when Kim offered to let me stay with them when my parents moved.

My mom obviously said no but I did end up staying at Kim's for the night. My mom didn't want me around. Embry put a comforting arm around me before Kim took me upstairs to pack. I had doubts over my decision to stay so I confided in Kim looking for some advice.

Kim said me leaving would cause complete devastation in La Push, I knew that. I confessed my suspicions about her and the pack and she just told me to trust her and just go with it. She pinky promised me everything would turn out fine in the end. Would it though?

We all left my house and headed in the direction of Kim's home. My dad pulled up stopping us. He didn't seem worried about mine and mom's argument that was a sign things between us would be okay soon. Seth stopped at his house along the way calling it a night. Kim's mom Violet who was dancing around when we arrive, knew something was instantly up with me. It turned out Kim had been keeping her updated with every detail of my life.

I was far too tired to do anything other than glare. Kim got a mad idea to make it a sleepover and Embry and Jared were also staying in Kim's brothers room. Violet was a cool mom, she let Kim do almost whatever she desired. I wasn't up to the sleepover thing and decided to call it a night. I was in the guest room so I had some peace and quiet.

Embry came in before I went to bed to talk to me. He wanted to make sure I knew I didn't have to stay for him which I assured I wasn't. I was staying for both of us. Before I knew it I was waking up boiling hot. I fell a sleep! His leg was stopping me from getting up which was bad as soon we'd be running late for school.

After trying the gentle shaking technique of waking someone up I resorted to yelling down his ear. His eyes shot open and he jumped when he saw I was lying next to me. That was funny, what was even funnier was when he went back to sleep and I jumped on him before shouting that I would be using the bathroom first so he was to have breakfast.

When I came down for breakfast Jared had a smirk on his face. He hadn't forgotten the dare. I had to pretend that Embry and I were a couple today. I never backed out of a dare but I planned on doing the minimal. Embry had gotten ready and brought my forgotten school bag down. We packed lunched Violet had made and set off for school.

Jared told us the dare had begun and Embry took my hand. It wasn't much of a dare really. Jared wasn't even doing it to irritate me and cause gossip. He was doing it for everyone who wanted me and Embry to be together. We met up with some of the others, Paul seemed to have forgotten about the night before.

Then Paul got angry, but not at us. Some guy called Tony who had a problem with mostly Paul approached. Tony, dressed all in black with an equally black eye, looked like he could give the pack a run for their money with his intimidating size. He insulted me, Kim, Emily and Paul's Rachel. That's when Paul's anger awakened. I gave Tony some needed advice that he should be careful else one day he'd get seriously hurt by someone who couldn't put up with his bullshit any longer.

In class Mr Anderson was late. He said I was too blame as me and Paul supposedly threatened and punched Tony. I got through my first two classes fine. In Maths I received a text from Kim which I still haven't deleted yet.

_u and embry aren't hot goss! meg and justin are. Kim x_

Justin was the dumb ass guy who was madly in love with her. I felt bad for him being used. I hoped he found out soon so he could get his heartbreak over with. After that I was called to the principals office which turned out to be about me moving up a grade to where I should be if it wasn't for my mom.

It was break then and I found out from Kim that Seth's best friend apparently 'has a IQ of like a million'. Outside the school building we were approached by Meg and her new boyfriend Justin. She came to brag about them being hot gossip and the centre of attention unlike me and Embry. I was glad we weren't.

Kim then decided to tell Justin the truth. I chimed in too and Justin believed us! He left Meg with us, angry and hurt that she'd lie. After that me and Kim went to the toilets and little did we know that we had a follower. As always with Meg it was like a scene out of a film like _Mean Girls_.

After calling Meg vain and self obsessed she went loony. She had hold of my neck, she was freaking choking me! Kim came to my rescue yanking Meg's hair to stop her. That's when she turned on Kim trying to scratch her face with her nails. I returned Kim's rescue by shoving Meg onto the floor to stop her.

Apparently we'd be sorry we ever messed with her.

We explained to the guys who were waiting outside what had happened. Embry and Jared were concerned about us which was sweet. While that was happening Meg had gone and cried to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson gave me and Kim detentions and made me his errand girl. Another word for slave. My job was to get his lunch, tidy his classroom and anything else he ordered. Hell no! That of course didn't happen and will never happen. In anger I suggested we all skip school and head to the beach. I decided I'd deal with the consequences later. I didn't give a shit any more, well, at that moment in time I didn't.

We ate lunch on the quiet beach and relaxed. It soon became crowded due to an early finish for some. Among the crowds were my friends Amy and Gemma. I gave up tossing the ball around with Embry and Jared, they were too rough and quick. We all sat down on the blankets next to Quil who had fallen asleep listening to my iPod.

They of course questioned me about Embry. Questions like when did we meet, have we kissed... I gave short non descriptive answers. They left when Jared woke Quil up with a bucket of cold water. Luckily I had already rescued my iPod from him else I'd have been pissed.

We packed up then to head to Sam and Emily's where I met Claire and Rachel. There was going to be a bonfire the next day and I was invited. Us girls went to get supplies in Forks. We split up into two teams at the supermarket. Me and Rachel and Emily, Kim and Claire. Rachel received an interesting text about Jacob and Paul. Apparently they ruined Sue Clearwater's garden fighting again and Paul had some how shredded his new t-shirt which was a gift from Rachel.

Packing the shopping away into the car a bike pulled up near us. On it was Embry! My eyes widened, what was he doing hear?

I found myself on the back of it, no helmets and top speed. Luck wasn't on our side as we got pulled over by Chief Swan. He told Embry not to ride that fast with someone not like him on the back. That confused me at the time. We rode slowly back to La Push after promising I'd wear a helmet in the future.

Embry dropped me off at my mom's. He said I needed to sort things out. He was right. With a shock kiss on the cheek he left. I turned to see my mom looking out of the window with an unpleased expression.

Mom knew about everything that had happened thanks to Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Stanley. I had to explain everything which took awhile with her interrupting. She demanded the names of who I had been around. Mom said she didn't mind Kim and Jared. She said she didn't mind Seth and Quil occasionally but not Embry Call. What a surprise!

My dad spoke up then and actually defended Embry! The front door opened then and my brother Vic appeared. He had truly perfect timing. We welcome his annoying butt back and then my mom had a strange idea that he could have a word with the 'cult' in particular Embry Call. Vic doubled over laughing at that, he didn't believe Call was in a cult. My mom began to cry that her little girl was practically a criminal.

Mother then brought up England and I left the room marching up the stairs to my room. Embry shown up at my window a few minutes later. He had my stuff from Kim's and my school bag I had left at Emily's. As Embry left, climbing back down the side of the house Vic burst in and ran to the window were I stood in time to see Embry running away.

I forgave him for intruding and the teasing that followed when he claimed to have a plan to keep me in America. The plan I later found out was that he wouldn't be moving so I could stay with him in La Push in our house. With some persuasion from my brother and father my mom actually agreed. It took 20 minutes but she agreed!

Problem was I had to be on my best behaviour from now on which turned out to be difficult to achieve thanks to Embry and the pack. I told Embry and Kim of the good news that night before bed.

It was Saturday then and I was bored. Everyone was busy except from me! Oh, and Vic who was just lying around the house. So I came up with the brilliant idea of going hiking alone. You can guess how that turned out, right?

One twisted ankle, sore, cut and bruised knees and a bang to the head. Plus to top that off rain! I had to call someone for help, there was no way I could get home myself. I was already in tears and thinking I was gonna die. I couldn't call Embry as he would worry and he was out with his mother. Vic, if he answers, would tell my parents. After trying Kim, Jared, Brady, Seth, Collin and others with no luck I called Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black," he answered.

"H-hi Jacob, it's S-Sylvia," I stuttered due to my nerves and the cold.

"What's up?" He asked concerned.

"My ankle. I'm in the woods-,"

"What are you doing out in the woods?"

"Hiking. I fell, twice, and hurt my ankle, knees and head. I-,"

"Hold on,"

I heard voices and then a minute later he was back, "Helps on the way as we speak,"

I felt relieved, guilty and confused, "Thanks, I feel so bad... wait you don't know where I am."

"They'll find you." and he hung up.

He was of course right. After closing my eyes tiredly for a moment I reopened them to find three men staring at me. They were Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his son Edward and a guy named Fred. How and why did Jake send the Cullens? Yeah, ones a doctor but why was he with them? How did they get here so fast? Those were the questions on my mind at the time.

I was carried to their mansion in Edward's arms which were freezing. I was reminded of the legends and started to believe them. I thought of their diet worriedly and that's when Edward reminded me they only drank the blood of animals. That was the first time he read my mind!

Since I now knew they increased their walking speed drastically. There house smelled of a strong, sweet smell. I was put on a large couch and was greeted by Seth and Jacob along with a young girl who I didn't know. It turned out her name was Renesmee and she was Edward and Bella's daughter.

I was introduced to the rest of Cullen family and even agreed to go shopping with Alice sometime. She gave me some warm clothes to keep and then I asked them all about exactly what the hell they were. It was overall a very interesting afternoon.

Soon I had to leave for the bonfire. I sent Embry a message letting him know I was getting a ride from Jacob and Seth from the Cullen home. He was very confused as to why I was there. I had questions to answer and questions to ask once I arrived at the bonfire. There was no way I was doing it through a phone.

The line between friendship and being a couple was blared yet again by Embry's ILY. Alice went mad over it and Seth didn't have a clue what ILY meant. I know, stupid, right?

At the bonfire I was, as predicted, attacked by a worried Embry and his questions. Seth rescued me though pulling me away to introduce me to his mom and sister. I was having a great conversation with Leah until Embry interrupted. I gave him the bare minimum not wanting a lecture or serious conversation right then. I tripped and hurt my ankle when hiking, was found by the Cullen's and found out some very interesting things.

I then dragged him over to the mountains of food. The legends began after my seventh hot dog. Embry was concerned that I'd explode so I only toasted a few marshmallows. Seriously, can't a girl have a healthy appetite? At least I can use his 'I'm a wolf' excuse for it now.

Leah left when the imprinting legend began. At the time I was confused as to why she suddenly up and walked away but I later understood. My reaction to the legend was as expect from me, not pretty at all! I didn't need it spelling out that I was his imprint, I worked it out only a few lines in to the legend.

I remember feeling hotter than the bonfire flames and shaking furiously. I felt like I was going to explode! Embry thought I was cold and his arm around me tightened. Then I did a really rude thing and interrupted the elders, I couldn't wait until they were finished, I was going to blow up on him in front of everyone right that minute.

"Embry, we need to talk _now_."

I had the decency to move away from the gathering first though. I walked a little away toward the trees. WACK! I didn't think I just slapped him. I was still shaking and I went to strike him again but then I managed to gain control of myself. Then I burst into tears. I'm such a drama queen!

I managed to reign my anger in as I babbled.

"I knew it. I knew something wasn't right about you being in love with me. You were made to by something unnatural. Its just magic, not real at all, just forced. A life sentence,"

"You wouldn't like me without it, you wouldn't have looked twice in my direction. I'm not special, like all the others!"

Then I realised we weren't alone. Paul was stood with Rachel sighing and commenting on my overreactions and how the other girls didn't act like me. That earned a punch on the arm from Rachel.

"I'm not Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel or Renesmee!"

Don't ask how I named them all correctly, lucky guess.

"My name is Sylvia Cross and no one, I repeat, no one will ever have a claim on me unless I want them to."

My anger died down and I turned to Embry who was still in shock holding his cheek.

I apologised and accepted that I'd just have to deal with it. There was nothing any of us could do. It wasn't something I could run away from. For the rest of the night I stayed away from him and sat with Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Jacob. They turned me into a walking wolf encyclopedia by the end of the night.

Seth offered to walk me home but before leaving I faced a sad Embry.

"Embry, I'm sorry I can't be like I'm supposed to be. Can we just forget about this imprint thing for now?"

I was running away from it, I know.

"You're not supposed to be anything but yourself." He said.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow probably."

I entered the house at 10:30pm, my lecture ended at 10:45pm. I'd forgotten to tell them where I was going. They were all worried including Vic, surprisingly. My mom said I was walking on ice. I'd be lucky to stay in America after all. I couldn't help it though everything was out of my control at the moment. Well, maybe I could have remembered to tell them of my plans.

The next morning Alice invited me shopping. She said she was sending someone to pick me up and a short while later my ride arrived. It was Embry. This time I told someone where I was going. I was sure that would stop me getting into any trouble, I was wrong.

"Didn't you say you were going shopping with Alice Cullen?" Vic questioned suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Then what the hell is he doing here?"

"I'm taking her to the Cullen's house." Embry explained nervously.

"Mansion," I corrected, "Later brother!"

Outside I noticed there was no vehicle. Apparently I was going via wolf. Awesome! Even now that I'm a wolf I still like a ride, it's like having my own horse. Embry's kind of is like a pet really. I have to feed him because he can't cook properly and clean up after him when he shreds his clothes or forgets to wash his plate. I didn't have to train him to be obedient though, the imprint ensured that. Ha ha!

After Embry disappeared behind a tree to phase a large, sleek, grey wolf with black spots came out instead. I held my breath half in fear, half in amazement. He approached cautiously and I too began to step cautiously forward toward him. His eyes were the same brown they were before which eased some of my fear. I don't even understand why I feared him, it was only Embry, except he looked like an animal most people typically run away from.

He lowered and I climbed on, slowly he rose again and begun to walk gradually picking up pace until we were at a fantastic speed. I had to be sure to hold on tight or else I'd fall off and break my neck. The ride lasted for a few minutes and then he slowed to a halt suddenly and growled. I searched for what was bothering him but found nothing other than a strange, sickly sweet smell.

"What's wrong Embry?"

Embry lowered so I could get off. He looked me in the eyes and it seemed like he was trying to tell me to stay where I was. Then without warning he ran off leaving me all alone. At the time my ankle was still sore so it wasn't like I could run after him and I wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. He was way too fast. Now in wolf form, obviously, I could easily follow him wherever.

Then the howls began and I knew something must be wrong. I wasn't just gonna stay there alone! I got the stupid idea of ignoring his look and follow the howls. I felt I'd be safer nearer to the pack. Anything could be out there.

I began to follow and as I did the stench of sweetness grew strong, practically suffocating me.

I was pissed at being left behind and I was pissed I couldn't breathe. I felt angrier than I'd felt in a long time. My body began to shake violently like I was having some kind of fit. I knew this wasn't normal. It would be silly to think it was.

Stupidly I panicked increasing the shakes. What was going on!? Then my body was twisting in unimaginable ways. Could it be...? It all fit with what I've seen and been told. That made it all much worse. This couldn't be happening to me! I'm a girl! I knew Leah was too but...

I just couldn't be a wolf! I wasn't tall, strong or fast like everyone else chosen to be a wolf. I'm nothing like Leah! I'd only known of this weirdness a very short time. I didn't want to be in his hea- The pain was too much, my breathing halted for a moment and I began the change. I expanded and sprouted white grey fur that was wavy and longer than Embry's.

I noticed, as I looked down at my paws, my clothes had been reduced to rags and had fallen like confetti around me. I couldn't help put be relieved I wore old clothes. After all that freaking out I actually became a little excited. I was a bloody wolf! Insane...

Speaking of insane, two male voices then appeared in my head. Then two small groups of wolves approached. One consisted of a stunned Embry, a huge russet wolf that reminded me of Jacob and one that was like Leah. The other group was a huge black one that was like Sam and one with Jared's eyes.

When I locked eyes with the grey, black spotted wolf my world shifted. Jesus Christ, I imprinted on Embry Call! That was what was running through my mind then. Embry was my imprint just like I'm his. My life as I knew it had just gone up in flames. After the fire had been put out whatever left in the ashes of my previous days would be the foundations of my future. A future that could be cut short due to my deadly new job as a vampire killer.

Absolutely bonkers! I wasn't even going to be paid.

After some conversation in my head with Sam and Jared I switched to Jacob's pack. Sam said he thought I'd prefer a smaller pack with a female despite Embry being in it too. Then I was greeted by three new voices, Jacob, Seth and Leah. Embry had been ordered to phase back and go home.

Jacob and Seth too phased back. Seth, ordered by Leah, kindly left his clothes for me to wear. I couldn't go home naked and I couldn't be around the Cullen family right then. Leah then talked me through phasing back. She said I was calmer than most which I didn't believe. It seemed like forever then all of a sudden I was human again and very naked.

I went to adjust my glasses, which used to be a normal regular action of mine, to find they were gone. Well duh, that would have been weird if they hadn't have broke and probably a funny sight too. Why is my eyesight so damn perfect though?

They'd be fixed! It was well worth changing into a wolf for good eyesight. No need for eye surgery just change into a wolf! After changing we headed back to the reservation on foot. She talked to me along the way about her and Sam, her dad, the Cullen family, children and my imprint. I was sure my brain was going to explode with all the new information!

My phasing had come at a bad time and so since I was calm I could go home and rest. Leah dropped me off at my house and I found out she knew my brother Vic. She said she wouldn't exactly call him a friend though. I still don't know what that means...

I headed inside with bare feet, Seth's clothes and my broken back. Luck wasn't on my side as when I opened the door my parents and Vic were there. I thought my parents had gone out for the day and Vic had gone back to bed!

Clever me came up with the amazing excuse that Alice cancelled so I went cliff diving. I got soaked and my clothes were permanently ruined and so I had to borrow someone else's. My shoes, I lost but they were too small and my glasses they got lost too. My bag, that got broke hitting Seth.

It was a miracle I was believed. My parents left as they had last minute flights to the UK. Crap needed sorting out over there so it was just me and Vic. I'm surprised they went, I was sure I'd have to go too. I couldn't leave La Push! Now I even had a very, very good reason to stay.

The imprinting had made my feelings towards Embry even more confusing. I felt a strong pull and an urge to protect him with my life. If I had to choose between saving his life or my families... it would have to be him and I couldn't and still can't deny that.

I decided to go get a makeover as according to Vic, I looked like shit.

"Need help finding your way?" Vic asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You lost your glasses..."

"My eyesights not that bad!"

In my room my phone rang, it was Embry.

"_Sylvia?_"

"Embry?"

"_Did all that just happen? Did you really become a wolf? Why? Are you okay? Did you really-,_"

"One question at a time Embry,"

"_Sorry,_"

"I phased, I don't know why I did and I'm as okay as someone who has just become a shape shifter can be,"

"_Did you really... imprint on me?_"

"Yeah Embry, I did imprint on you but I don't want to talk about it,"

"_You're going to have to soon Sylvia. You can't just forget about everything that your confused and scared about. How do you think I feel? Have you considered that I may want to discuss this now?_"

"I'm sorry Embry, I'm so selfish,"

"_No... You've only known me a few days and you have only just found out about this. It's okay,_"

"But you've only known me and had the imprint to deal with a few days too."

"_We'll talk about this face to face sometime tomorrow. I've got to go now._"

I needed to man up and face my problems instead of running away. This was our future and we had to decide equally what we would do. Now I'd become a wolf and imprinted on Embry it was much less about me.

I was starving after that and began to raid the cupboards downstairs devouring everything in sight. My brother came in complaining I was eating all the food including his curry. I suggested he could eat the crumbs. Vic wasn't very grateful.

I remembered the pizza then and took it out of the oven without oven gloves burning my hand in front of him. I dropped it on the worktop and grabbed a towel to hid my healing burn. I told Vic quickly to go back to the living room and I'd call him when the family sized pizza had cooled. I placed my share on a plate leaving Vic with 4 slices.

Fifteen minutes later I heard him wake up from falling asleep on the couch as soon as his ass hit it.

"You pig!" he called from the kitchen.

That night I had a nightmare. No, it wasn't about being a pig!

_In wolf form I ran through the moon lit forest searching for something or someone. The stench of vampire was thick in the ear making my eyes burn. I arrived at the clearing moments too late._

_My wolf, my Embry was locked in combat with a muscular vampire who fought like a warrior. Despite Embry's commanding thoughts telling me to stop I lunged into the battle to protect my imprint. My desperate need to protect him was my downfall as I was thrown aside like a doll, crashing into trees breaking at least my ribs._

_It was then through the pain I saw my wolf being beaten and then teeth sinking into him. _NOOO! _I screamed in my mind as I pulled myself up back onto four legs and ran over to Embry forgetting about the vampire. He was badly injured and blood poured from his new and old wounds._

Embry! Please get up! _I shouted in my mind._

_Eventually I got a faded reply, _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

_To that I replied, _I should have been protecting you, I failed.

We both failed, I love you._And he was gone._

_Tears dampened my fur and then I turned as a cold chill ran up my spine. I got ready to lunge but I was seconds late. He got me first. I'm always too late. Too late to save him, too late to tell him how I felt. I was dead like him._

Eventually I managed to get back to sleep but not for long as my phone rang. Jacob wanted me to meet him in 10 minutes. I spent 2 minutes arguing with him which according to him meant I then had 8 minutes to get ready.

When I arrived at the forest edge near my house he said I was 3 minutes late. Jacob passed me an ankle cord for my clothes and took off telling me to catch up when I had phased. He wanted to test out my speed. Apparently Leah was the quickest out of all the wolves. Wolf training officially began. We also discussed exactly why I had phased and what had happened the day before.

_Honestly, I can't come up with many theories. You're a distant descendant and you're female. _Jacob sighed.

_It could be a sign, _Leah thought.

_A sign? _I asked wanting to hear more.

_Something could be coming._

In my mind I suddenly saw people in cloaks, vampires, moving with grace through the trees.

Jacob tried to hide his fear, _So soon though? The Cullen's said it would be decades. I guess we're going to have to be on our guard and hold a meeting._

_It might not be the Volturi._

I later found out from the Cullen family exactly who the Volturi were.

_Wait! I forgot to ask what exactly happened last night, _I remembered

_Couple of stray newborns, dunno where they came from, the Cullen's are investigating, _Jacob explained, _They killed a hiker too._

I went to the Clearwater's for lunch and a haircut. Kim was there with me, Leah and Sue. Later Seth joined us, with a note and a bag of clothes from Alice, then Charlie Swan too.

Back home I washed and changed into some of my new clothes. I sent Alice a thank you text before heading to the kitchen to make dinner. I decided on pie and made the decision to invite Embry round. We did agree the night before that we'd talk soon.

When Embry arrived and I saw his face I relaxed. I became positive that everything was going to be fine in the end. I had someone who I could trust by my side so I wasn't alone. I was also a horse sized wolf which means I could handle it as it was what I was born for. I smiled and welcomed him into my home and completely into my life.

So, that was it basically. It felt good to write most of it down in my diary. I wanted to be sure I remembered it all. I don't ever want to forget a single bit of the time I've spent with Embry. Now it's time to go and get ready for bed. I have to sleep early tonight because of patrol. Night!

P.S If you're not my diary you should not be reading this, so get lost!


	15. Return to Hell I - III

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Return to Hell ****I - III**

**I**

_Start of it all_

All the rumours of my disappearance would demand answers today, answers that I could not give. I was to avoid people not in the know and if questioned a lot I would answer, "I was ill.". The eyes burning holes into my new clothes, the detentions to look forward to and being in classes with Brady and Colin added to the stress of it all. Seth would also be in some but I was looking forward to that as he wasn't a pain in the butt. Hell was the only word to sum all of this school crap up.

I wished I could burrow back under my bedding and sleep the rest of the school year away. By then people would have forgotten all about me. Luckily, I had a hand to hold throughout this and many to talk to though they were all males apart from Kim. These days the only other females I could interact with were Leah, Sue, Emily or any of the other imprints after school. While I was restricted it was considerably more than I had prior to the whole imprinting and phasing craziness.

I wouldn't want things to be any other way though. I didn't mind my life at the moment, it was a lot more interesting than before and I felt I had a purpose. It wasn't a perfect life but at it was good one.

Embry joined me and my irritating brother Vic for breakfast. Like the previous times Embry has visited Vic watched every move of his, never once taking his eyes off him. This caused him to eat more messily than usual and it was rather disgusting to watch. Embry did not seem at all bothered by it though and continued talking casually.

"You seem tired," Embry said as we rinsed our plates.

"I haven't been sleeping so good," I sigh, "I've been having strange dreams,"

"Strange dreams?"

"I don't know how to describe them any other way,"

"Well if you want to talk about them I'm all ears, it might help."

"There's no need," Vic butted in, "I'm her brother so if she has a problem she can come to me."

"Shut up."

It baffled me that Vic had all of sudden started acting protective like I always imagined a big brother should. Maybe he read a _For Dummies _book on it, he did have a whole shelf of them. Not that I've read any!

We left on Embry's bike without helmets, leaving a frowning Vic watching from the front door. The lazy pig had phoned his work, fake coughing down the phone claiming he was ill. I very much doubted Vic would last much longer in his current job. Who in the right mind would want him as an employee?

We pulled up at school and jogged through the crowds towards were the most of our 'cult' were standing by the rows of bicycles were mine would be if I hadn't received a lift from Embry. Everyone but Quil looked happy to see us. I wondered what was up, Embry hadn't mentioned anything.

"Hey!" I called as I approached, "What's up Quil?"

"You!" He sulked.

"Huh?"

"I bet Jared eight dollars you would show up on your bike instead of Embry's death trap."

Embry glared at him.

"And exactly why did you bet that?"

"Oh, no reason," Quil said nervously.

Jared laughed, "He said he had a feeling you two would fall out this morning."

"Really? Well it's a good job I had a feeling something dumb like this might happen, right?" I said

"What do you mean?" Quil questioned.

"I made three lunches today."

Quil's eyes lit up and a smile of relief appeared on his face, "Thank you! I thought I was going to have to starve. I'm broke at the moment."

"Well you should manage your money better instead of spending it all on toys for Claire and bets."

Quil nodded sadly. Kim patted his shoulder sympathetically before defending him, "It isn't his fault. Plus all of those toys are super cute, especially the wolf!"

Rolling my eyes I grabbed Embry's hand and began pulling him towards the doors of the school. I had stuff to sort out before class and I couldn't be late as that would make a bad impression.

It was almost impossible to ignore the stares of some of the other students who passed by. I had dropped off the face of the earth for a bit with nobody except Vic and those in the know allowed around me. Their curiosity was understandable however their gossiping and nosy questions I would not tolerate. I just don't and will never have the patience for it. I like my privacy and would like them to kindly piss off!

The bell rang while we were at my locker. I now wanted to go home even more than I did before. The morning hadn't gotten too bad yet but there was already another 50 rumours started up today to add to the other hundred or so. Ridiculous crap about how I'm pregnant, I went to Hollywood to audition for a film, I have some fatal illness and I found out I was adopted!

Like any of those stories would ever be true! Me and Embry haven't been together long, I don't want to be in a movie and my healing abilities are too good to be beaten by some illness. The last rumour I wouldn't mind being true as it is an absolute embarrassment being related to Vic. It would also possibly help us come closer to the reason I phased. Everyone seemed to be actually believing this bullshit! I wouldn't be surprised if some dumb ass asked for my autograph today.

Embry insisted on walking me to my home room even though it would make him late to his. I was kind of glad as I need some support. I was shaking like a leaf! Me, the wolf girl who is supposed to protect her tribe from vampires afraid of a bunch of teenagers. Pathetic, right? In my defence though Brady and Collin had been telling me horror stories about how awful the class is.

I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. If I've been fretting for nothing though they will be sorry. They'd better get running now...

"Good luck," Embry said as we reached the classroom door.

"Thanks, I'll need it," I reply miserably.

"It will be fine!"

I shake my head stubbornly.

"Don't worry," Embry comforted me putting his arm around my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends so you won't have to hang around with those idiots."

I snorted, "You're right, I'll see you at-"

"Sylvia Cross, get in class now!" A loud voice suddenly boomed from my new home room's doorway.

I jumped and turned round to face my teacher whose name had slipped my mind. Was she trying to scare us to death?!

"Break." I finished off in a quiet mumble.

Embry went to say his goodbye but was cut off by a loud shush! Nervously he continued on down the corridor in the opposite direction of his class. The woman followed him with her eyes, glaring before directing a much more fierce one at me. I quickly moved into the classroom and stood by her desk.

The class was sniggering, the loudest being Brady and Collin wearing smug looks that clearly said 'I told you so'. I looked away when the door slammed shut and the teacher stalked over and stood behind me her hands slamming down onto my shoulders. I was sure I heard a bone snap. If not I was sure to have bruises, thankfully not for long.

"This class is Sylvia Cross," the teacher announced, "She thinks she is so clever that she can move up a grade so be sure to prove her wrong."

Taking her hands from my shoulders she directed me to a seat on you guessed it, Collin and Brady's table. There was another boy also sitting there who I didn't know. He didn't seem pleased with me sitting beside him pulling a disgusted face as I took a seat. This ought to be super fun.

The teacher sat down and the room erupted into conversation, "Welcome to our table!" Collin and Brady cheered.

I grinned, "I guess you two will be the best thing about this class,"

"See! I told you we weren't lying," Brady said.

"She is only a substitute." Collin said.

"Really! Thank the Lord,"

"Shut up!" the boy beside me shouted angrily.

I turned to look at him surprised, "Are you okay?"

"I would be if I didn't need to sit on a table full of cult members,"

"We're not in a cult," All three of us said at the same time.

He ignored us, "Next you'll be trying to recruit me."

I laughed and rolled me eyes, "Seriously?"

"You can move if you've gotta problem, dude." Brady said pissed off.

I had to admit so far I was enjoying being with Collin and Brady. I had only been in their company for a little while but they hadn't done a single irritating thing. Usually if they are going to they do it straight away. Maybe these new classes won't be too bad after all. I'm free of Mr. Anderson which automatically makes it amazing!

_Knock knock knock._

My blood ran cold as the door creaked open and Mr. Anderson's booming voice filled the room.

"Sylvia Cross!" he shouted scanning the room for me.

When his eyes found me he smirked and strolled over, slips of paper in his hands. Hadn't he already mailed me detention slips? There is no way I am doing any more. I bet Meg got off with just one lunch time.

"I knew you would probably ignore the ones I sent out through the post so me being the kind hearted man I am I brought you some new slips," he spoke loudly so everyone could hear.

Brady and Collin began to laugh but were silenced with glares from both teachers in the room.

"I have them in my bag, sir." I said politely.

"No need to lie, I'll give you another five if you continue."

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door as Brady and Collin began unzipping a bag and quickly pulling out two guns. Water guns loaded with what looked like milk. They aimed and fired briefly at the back of Mr Anderson's head before shoving them under the table. They obviously had others to target later. I'd better not be one!

Mr Anderson shrieked causing our temporary teacher to look up from her laptop. He turned and ran to my table pulling me up by my arm. He was livid. I was about to die and I hadn't even done anything!

"How dare you!" he shouted, "Detention every lunch and after school for 7 weeks!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to someone who cares."

He let go of me and left slamming the door behind him. Our teacher shrugged and continued on with whatever she was doing. Shaking lightly I sat down and without meaning to viciously growled low scaring the boy beside me. Brady and Collin shot each other concerned looks. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down settling the boys who were on the edge of their seats.

"If you don't hand yourself in by the end of the day I'm telling Embry." I spat.

Brady and Collin looked frightened.

I had two periods before break that despite all doubts turned out fine. Even with the nightmare earlier maybe this day would turn out to be fine after all. Embry was right, it would all be fine. I just need to get used to this environment. I wasn't away that long but it felt like forever. Like I was in a completely different world instead of just down the road in the woods.

**II**

_Old Enemies_

After the bell rang I met up with Kim and we headed for the toilets so we could chat without the boys irritating comments. I had spent far too much time with them recently and was sick of them. I don't know how Leah has lasted this long without snapping. It takes great restraint at times to not strangle them!

Along the way we ran into various people, either Kim or sometimes both of us knew. They asked the same questions about me, Embry and my disappearance and also how Kim and Jared were doing.

"It's sad to think in a year or so you'll both be with other guys seeing how big your crushes are and how good you both look with your men," the last girl said to us before laughing, "That's high school relationships for you though. You girls just get bored having one boyfriend for a while, right?"

I burned holes in the back of the girl as she walked away. Has she forgotten that she too is a high school girl!? That bitch! Embry is my first and my last, we'll never ever break up. Kim and Jared have been together longer than any other couple in school too! How dare she...

Kim put her hands on my shoulders, "Ignore her, she doesn't know."

"I'm fine." I answered back shrugging her hands off my shoulder furious and marched into the toilets.

I ran my hand through my hair sighing.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Kim asked in a quiet concerned voice.

"Jacob wouldn't have let me come in if it wasn't going to be safe,"

"I didn't mean it like that but that is another worry of mine," Kim said, "What happens if you get mad at someone? I don't think any of the guys came back to school this early."

"I've already got mad." I mumbled as we stood near the sinks.

There was a bang and we both jumped turning around anxiously. Had someone been listening in!? Seeing no one we laughed though I was still on edge. How stupid could I be? Talking about this in a public place. Yeah, we were talking quietly but still it was reckless of me. I don't know what I'd do or say to the guys if I accidentally revealed our secret. If the wrong person finds out all of us could be carted away and experimented on!

I shook slightly angry at myself. I turned back around and looked into the bathroom mirror. To calm myself down I took deep breaths in and out steadily. That was when I detected a scent of perfume. Someone was there! Whipping back round I began kicking open the unlocked but closed cubicle doors, one by one.

I came to the last and Kim appeared behind me tense and on her toes waiting in suspense. I took a silent break and instead of kicking the door open I pushed it with my finger tip gently. It slowly opened to reveal what was behind it. My eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. What the hell!?

A girl with really, really long black hair sat on the toilet with the seat down. She had headphones covering her ears and her eyes were closed. The unknown girl was bobbing her head to the music with a look of concentration. She didn't notice me glaring down at her until I took them off and dropped them in her lap. I made my face emotionless as I stared at the girl as she jumped in fright and let out a loud yell.

"What were you doing?" I questioned her straight away in a demanding tone.

"Sorry, I was just listening to my music and hiding from someone." she whispered.

I nodded, "You weren't listening to my conversation?"

She shook her head as I looked deep into her fear filled eyes. Did I put that there or was it someone else? I smiled softly at her in apology.

"Sorry," I said, "Who are you hiding from?"

"Meg and Mel." she said quietly.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand to my forehead. Of course she was hiding from them! I thought about what this innocent girl could or could not have done that would have pissed Meg off. She probably didn't bow down and kiss Meg's feet. To apologise for scaring her I think I'll help her out.

"I don't blame you, those two are awful." I grinned.

I moved aside so she could leave the cubicle. Just when I was about to get the story on what the hell happened between her and Meg and Mel the old creaky door to the toilets opened and two girls walked in confidently. Oh shit, they had found her. I should have told her to keep hiding! Me, Kim and the girl whose name I really had to find out stood side by side and braced ourselves for whatever crap Meg was about to chat.

"Well, well, well," Meg said smirking, "What do we have here?"

"Speak of the devils." Kim muttered turning to face Meg and Mel.

"Must be the annual Loser Club meeting." Mel laughed.

"A fitting club for a failure of a nerd."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed inwardly, why was this stupidity happening again?

"Meg, Mel, If you'll excuse us we must be going," I spoke politely, "I am terribly sorry about running over into the precious time of the twice daily Bitch Gathering."

"Seems your numbers have been dwindling recently." Kim noted as she led herself and the still unnamed girl out of the toilets to safety.

Now it was only I that was trapped. I had a feeling it wouldn't be too difficult to escape. I'd just have to let Meg and Mel insult me a bit and I'll be a free man, well, woman.

"You've changed." Meg commented looking me up and down.

My breathing became rushed as I panicked at her comment, I couldn't have anyone finding out especially someone like her.

"New clothes, like them?" I gave her a chance to insult me.

"No! You look like a tramp," Mel insulted me.

"Good to know, is that it?"

"Don't think your queen bee now you're part of a cult." Meg snapped.

It was taking too long this conversation. It was going no where and would continue for a while if I didn't put a stop to it. I stepped forward and pushed my way past them and left the room slamming the door behind me with too much force. I heard an 'Ow!' Behind me which didn't sound good but it wasn't my fault, accidents happen.

Kim and the girl were waiting for me outside. We begun walking away from the toilets slowly.

"I apologise for us both not introducing ourselves, I'm Sylvia and she's Kim." I introduced.

"I'm Violet," She smiled, "I already knew who you were thanks to the loud hallway gossips,"

I nodded and laughed.

"So, why were they bothering you?" Kim asked exactly what I wanted to ask but was worried about coming off as nosy.

"My friend Anna, you know her Sylvia as she told me you were in her class," Violet said, "She got into an argument with them and I defended her and well you can guess..."

I could guess. Great, another example of Meg and Mel's stupidity. Leaving Violet to head off to her locker me and Kim went to find the guys. An unusual amount of people were heading in the same direction and anticipation was strangely in the air. I predicted that a fight must be brewing. I suddenly got a bad feeling and as the noise down the corridor became louder I just knew it was one of the guys. The question was, who?

I ran down the corridor towards the commotion. I heard the sound of the guys yells and increased my speed leaving an out of breath Kim behind. I turned the corner sharply causing myself to collide with another person. I didn't stop to apologise I just carried on my way too worried to care.

I arrived not tired, my breathing only unsteady with concern. I came face to face with a crowd of students gathered around. I pushed through to the front to get a better look at what was going on. Ignoring the complaints from those around me I got to the front and what I stunned me for only a moment. It was Paul, facing off against the one from before. What was his name again?

"_Lahote!" We turned and saw a tall guy, dressed in black with an equally black eye who could give the pack a run for their money in size barging over to us. He shoved people out of the way as he approached. This guy seemed pissed._

"_We're going to finish this," the boy cracked his knuckles and glared._

"_You want me to finish off beating your ass?" Paul laughed._

"_I won."_

_Paul rolled his eyes, he was actually handling this pretty well. No shaking or angry faces yet._

"_Only because I don't take steroids and have a cult to fight my battles." He spat._

_The boy gave each of us a menacing glare that was more ferocious as it got to me which made Embry shake slightly and glare back._

"_Oh look another cult member! Another little miss nobody to join Mrs Jared Cameron, Emily and Rebecca,"_

"_Rachel." Paul corrected._

"_Ah yes you'll probably move on to Rebecca if she ever visits though like Sam moved on to Leah's cousin."_

_People had started to notice the little scene this dude was causing and I could tell Paul was getting angry but he did the right thing and walked away calmly. The others decided to follow since none of them wanted to get into trouble. Embry and I were the last to follow but I changed my mind at the last minute._

_He couldn't get away with being so rude. He didn't know them!_

"_Hey, you-,"_

"_Tony," he said._

"_Whatever, just watch it okay, there is only so much bull people will take from you before they start ramming your head into a wall repeatedly,"_

"_Is that a threat Cross?" Tony smirked._

"_No, it's just some advice. You really need to put whatever issues you have with Paul and the others to rest and get a life."_

I remember, Tony!

Why were they fighting this time? I had hoped it would have been resolved or been forgotten by now. I guess Tony really wanted to get back at Paul. What had even caused all this trouble between them anyway?

Without thinking I stepped out and stood in the space between them. Paul's eyes widened and Tony's narrowed. He raised his clench fist expecting me to move but I didn't budge. He thrust it forward towards my face with great force that would have injured me if I wasn't a wolf. My reflexes caused me to grab hold of it stopping the impact. His fist hitting my face in front of others would be bad since I heal so quickly.

"Don't you dare raise a hand to her!" A voice growled from the crowds.

**III **

_Strengths_

Out came a furious Embry shaking with anger. He shoved his way between me and Tony and took a protective stance glaring. There was now four of us in the ring. Three against one and most likely two against one after school. Paul is going to be so pissed with me getting involved and Embry will naturally defend me and become involved in that fight which will most likely be in wolf form. I hope!

"Cross, you seriously need to learn some manners," Tony said.

"And you seriously need to drop whatever feud you and Paul have," I reply, "If you get kicked out or let this have an effect on your grades you're not going to have much chance of amounting to anything."

"Are you calling me thick?" Tony accused me.

"Sylvia didn't call you anything! Listen to what she's saying or else you will have no qualifications and then, she will call you thick." Embry said defending me.

There was movement behind me. Paul was turning and heading towards the crowds. He looked tired and fed up regretting all that had happened between him and Tony. Tony wasn't going to let him go just like that though.

"Where do ya think you're going, Lahote!" Tony shouted, stepping aside and marching up to him.

Me and Embry turned quickly and watched the scene unfold. I wasn't going to be able to stop this. I could see now it was Paul's problem and it was he who had to decide what to do. I didn't want him to get in to trouble but maybe it was better if they sorted this out now instead of keep having these confrontations in the hallways of school.

"Tony, if you want to punch me so badly just got ahead," Paul said, "I just want this to end now."

Tony remained silent causing the crowd to go silent in anticipation wondering if Tony would punch Paul or not. I didn't think he would as it wouldn't be beating him as Paul gave him permission. I couldn't help but frown at Paul's decision. What are people going to say when his bruise goes away after a few minutes!?

Tony raised his fist causing me to hold my breath but then suddenly he dropped it again and resumed thinking. Paul shrugged and foolishly turned to leave, I held my breath again as Tony made is decision. His raised his fist and brought it forward. Everything was in slow motion, my mouth opened as I tried to summon words of warning. No sound came and then a miracle.

An authoritative voice loud and commanding from behind the crowd. Tony froze, looking like a wax model of himself. It was impressive really, how still he could be. I gulped and prayed Paul would not get into too much trouble as the crowd parted.

"You two better have a good excuse for this."

"He was beating the shit out of me!" Tony said, "I was defending myself."

Bullshit.

Embry whispered loudly in my ear, "Come on, the bells already gone."

"What!?" I yelled.

He pulled me through the crowds and again insisted on escorting me to my lesson with the excuse that I had gotten into enough trouble today and he needed to make sure there was no more. I decided not to mention the Meg and Mel incident for now.

I guess I was too absorbed in the fight. And now I am late for class, crap! My first day back and I make a bad impression. Fabulous! The bad news was that it was Gym, the awful news was that it was with my old class too and the worst news was that I was stuck in the shit changing room with, you've guessed it, Meg!

She was holding her nose and face which was slightly red and making a fuss to everyone that she didn't think she would make it to lunch as it hurt so much. Pathetic! That was the only words to describe a girl who was practically writing her will after running into a door. I'm pleasantly surprise she hasn't tried to get me into trouble. Maybe that's a bad thing, maybe she is planning something. I'd better stay on red alert.

I changed and left the room bumping into Brady and Collin who also had Gym class.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Sylvia, remember to be careful." Collin spoke lowly.

"Don't try too hard and if something or someone pisses you off, leave immediately." Brady said.

"I know, I know."

It was dodge ball again and I thought back to my last game...

_My friend Amy was our captain. The captain of our opponents was Mel. However Meg took charge like the controlling brat she is. I wasn't surprised when most balls were aimed at me, some even hitting my head. I didn't let them defeat me or my team though. I dodged and threw with determination and vengeance. If we were going to lose it wouldn't be with out a fight._

_My enthusiasm and effort seemed to spread to the rest of the team and it all paid off. We won! Mrs Drew congratulated us while Team Evil packed away the balls. When we were stretching off Meg persuaded Mrs Drew to let them have a rematch next time. I hoped we'd kick ass again._

I guess now would be our rematch. A match I would again win. I had a wolf within me on my teams side now. I was going to win no matter what. Meg needed showing, glares and hurtful comments would not wear I, Sylvia Cross, down.

I shot my hand up to be a captain just like Meg. I waved it manically and put on my best puppy dog face so Mrs. Drew would pick me. She did and Meg too. Perfect. Now my master plan could begin.

I had mostly the same team from last time plus others from my new classes. A bigger team meant we were given more balls. The whistle blew. Game on!

"Let us kick some ass!" I yelled to my team.

The match was intense and kind of aggressive. I dodged, dived and defended my team. I was on fire and so was everyone else. A crowd of guys gathered, I noticed a concerned Collin and Brady. I knew why, I needed to slow down a bit before I got carried away. I'd already knocked somebody over with the force I put into throwing the ball.

I lost focus for a split second, without my newly repaired and enhanced eyesight along with my quick reflexes I wouldn't have seen it. I threw myself to the side bumping into other team mates. I barely had time to take a breathe as another ball was aimed straight for me. I stopped it and threw it back fuelled with anger. Another and another! One more and then a frantic whistle just before I aimed and fired another ball like a cannon!

"Sylvia!"

Brady had hold of Mrs. Drew's whistle. Crap! I stopped and looked at the other team. Some girls were rubbing their legs and stomachs. I was in trouble. If Jacob and Sam found out about this and the others too. I was in for a lecture.

The game had been stopped. I ran over to the other side and immediately began apologising. Mrs Drew stood by watching confused. She took her whistle from Brady and then came over to me and the girls from the rival team

"You were really into that game," Mrs. Drew commented.

I nodded, "I wanted to win,"

"Not if it meant others got hurt though, right?"

"I got carried away, not much of an excuse for what I did, I know that and I'm sorry."

"If it happens again, I won't be able to allow you to take part in team games."

The game was ended and they won. I went to stand with Brady and Collin by the exit waiting to be dismissed.

"What the hell was that!?" Collin yelled down my ear making me wince.

"Stupidity," Brady answered for me.

"You're going to tell Jacob and Sam." I stated.

"We have too, they ordered a full report of how you handled today."

The girls were dismissed first and we left the Gym to change and shower too if we wanted. There was no point for me, I'd barely broken a sweat. Everyone else was out of breath and I could have carried on playing for a while longer.

Embry came to collect me from Gym and he immediately knew something was off. I was too embarrassed to admit what I did. I felt bad, people got hurt because of me. That wasn't the sort of person Embry wanted to be his imprint.

Brady and Collin walked behind us talking animatedly about a TV show they had seen the night before. Seth joined us on our walk to the canteen and he too noticed. The last time I had walked with Embry to lunch to school it had been much more cheerful. I just wasn't up for conversation right now but that wasn't fair on Embry.

Quil was waiting like a puppy for us since I had all three of our lunches. I quickly got Embry's out before slowly and carefully taking Quil's out to torture him a little. His reaction cheered me up a little though I still didn't feel great. I left my lunch untouched inside my bag.

"Where's your lunch?" Kim questioned from across the table, "Don't tell me you ate it before!"

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

Embry put down his sandwich and reached for my school bag which sat on the floor between us. Reaching in he took out my lunch and set it down in front of me before returning to his own food. I stared at it for a few seconds.

"Eat." He commanded when he saw I hadn't opened the box and took out a sandwich.

"It's really good." Quil assured me.

I took offence to that. Of course it was good! I am the creator of the lunch after all. Also, it wasn't just good, it was delicious.

"Quil, you don't need to tell me my own cooking is 'good'." I said sharply.

"I wouldn't call sandwiches cooking." Embry said quietly.

If I didn't have excellent hearing I wouldn't have heard his comment. I glared long and hard at him before pointing to my eats and then turning my back to him. That was the last time I prepared any food for him. That jerk!

Everyone on the table rudely listening in seemed to be finding it all amusing. They too all received daggers. Their smiles soon turned into fearful looks which satisfied me. I did listen to Embry though and began picking and nibbling at my lunch. I knew it wasn't healthy for me not to eat anything.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked lamely.

Did I seem okay? I didn't answer and that seemed enough for Embry. I looked up at him and into his eyes. He wanted to know what was up. I looked away and took a bite of a home made flapjack. I want to hell him but-

"Fine, you don't have to tell me." Embry said.

I put my flapjack down and looked at him through the corner of my eye. He wasn't eating any more either, just looking at me and waiting. He knew I'd cave and tell him. I couldn't keep much from him. Time to admit what I did.

"I hurt some people in Gym." I said quickly staring at the table.

He looked shocked for a moment before putting his arm around me comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I lost control," I spoke lowly.

"Why are you apologising to me?" Embry asked.

"Because I'm a disappointment!"

"No you're not! You made a mistake, everyone does. You just need to be more careful in the future."

I nodded before looking up from the table and smiling slightly at him. He gave a small smile back and then we both finished our lunches. Maybe it wasn't the end of the world. Embry wasn't mad or upset with me. The girls I hurt accepted my apologies and were not seriously hurt so everything was fine. The moral of the story was to be a lot more careful in future.

If I had a future in Gym and school. I wouldn't be taken out of school just for this though, would I? I might miss Gym for a few weeks but Sam and Jacob wouldn't make me stay home. I didn't get angry I just misjudged the force I put into the throw. It was my strength that was the problem.

"Hey, Sylvia?" Seth spoke to me.

"Yes?"

"Are we still studying at your place?"

I grin putting my worries behind me, "You bet,"

"What are we making for dinner?" Embry asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want to make."

Recently I had been attempting to teach Embry how to cook proper edible food. It hadn't been going as bad as I thought it was going to be either. Surprising I know, but I think with perseverance Embry could be an excellent cook. In five years time he will have 10% of my skills.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT:<strong> Return to Hell IV - VI


	16. Return to Hell IV - VI

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Return to Hell IV - VI**

**IV**

_Not So Funny Anymore_

Back in class Brady Fuller, who claimed he was going to be the next great comedian, was as annoying as ever! If he continued I was so going to text Embry and tell him all about the milk filled water guns from this morning. Seven weeks of detentions and a beating from Embry would persuade Brady to become the next great entrepreneur instead. He'll earn just enough to pay me back for all the food of mine he has eaten and compensation for how much I've suffered.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Brady asked me.

"No," I said immediately.

"Why not?"

"You suck at jokes."

"You don't hold back your opinions, do you?"

His voice shocked me, he sounded hurt. I automatically felt guilty even though something deep down was telling me he was faking it. I'm just too nice. Everyone else could resist until they saw the puppy dog eyes but I couldn't make it past the voice.

"Fine!" I snapped.

"Great! It is hilarious, I promise." Brady said.

He's going to break his promise I know it.

I waited but no joke came, "Well...?"

"Just preparing myself, right, here goes, knock knock!"

Great a knock knock joke, "Who's there?"

"Howl,"

"Howl who?"

"Howl you know unless you open the door!"

I remained silent for a minute before giving a small and fake sarcastic laugh as Brady muffled his laughter so we wouldn't get in to trouble with our teacher.

"I know another which is better," Brady insisted, "Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!"

"Please, no more!" I fake cried.

"Third time lucky, what do you call a deer with no eyes? No idea!"

"I suppose you are getting better, only a little though." I lied.

"I'll keep trying!"

Oh God.

I spent the next few minutes with my hands over my ears fighting the urge to either kill myself or Brady. He just wouldn't stop laughing at his lame old jokes! Even when our teacher came up behind him and deafened Brady with her yell while resisting the urge to strangle him. I could tell by the way her hands were slowly moving towards Brady's neck with every chuckle he could not repress.

Somebody forgot to keep him away from the sugar... I was now officially going to be known as the other sad loser that hangs around with Brady. Collin was as bad as him though so I guess he can't be pitied like me. I deserve some kind of compensation for being put through this trauma. Bad jokes are enough to send the sanest of people to the hospital.

After Brady was sent out for a five minute time out I slouched in my seat and rested my head on my arms on the table. Our teacher continued her lecture which we were supposed to be taking notes on. I ignored her voice as I though of more important things like music, food and Embry.

It was not long after that when Embry burst into the classroom panicked.

"There's a guy with a gun and he has a hostage!"

The room erupted into panic as I sat very still, confused and unsure on how to react.

"What the fuck!" It was the only thing that came to mind.

Our teacher furiously tried to silence the class and get us to duck under the tables. Embry was by my side, pulling me down and under the table. He and Collin just crouched low unable to fit under. It was already uncomfortable for the rest of us, in particular me, now the tallest female and one of the tallest in the class.

"Are you okay?" Embry whispered.

I nodded my heart beating rapidly, eyes darting around the room pausing on the teacher briefly. She had her ancient phone out and seemed to be trying to send a text message. Now was not the time for this to be happening!

Embry wrapped his arms around me and bent low putting his mouth to one of my ears whispering so quietly not even Collin would hear.

"The guy with the gun, he... never mind," Embry shook his head.

"Never mind? It obviously does if you thought of telling me." I whispered back.

Embry opened his mouth then paused, closed it and then gave in and began, "The guy was mumbling about something, he said he was going to make someone called Vic very sorry."

Vic? That's my brothers name, well the name everyone but my mom on occasion calls him. As far as I'm aware he's the only one with that name in La Push. But if this guy is looking for my Vic then why? Vic's never been one to get in with a bad crowd. I don't know much about his life these days though, he became more private after he left home for college.

The guy with the gun wouldn't really shoot anyone would he?! This couldn't be happening. There isn't really that many of us, he could easily wipe out a quarter of the school atleast before someone managed to get the police here!

I shook frightened at the thoughts running through my mind, "You don't think...?"

Embry's hands tightened around me and his face screwed up in worry, "The worst possible scenario is that the Vic the guy with the gun mentioned is your brother,"

"And if he's shown up with a gun at our school wanting to make Vic very sorry then that must mean...,"

"He's after you." Embry choked out.

"Probably anyone else he can point his gun at too, family friends like Kim and those who get in his way!"

Embry released his hold on me suddenly and pushed away glaring angrily. I looked at him confused as to why he was acting this way.

"What's wrong?" I said crawling out from beneath the table.

He shoved me back and then took a deep breathe shaking, "You really don't care about yourself do you?"

"I do,"

"Then start acting like it," Embry hissed, "I hate that you're perfectly calm talking about yourself as the victim and everyone else you sound scared shitless.

"You think I'm calm?" I spat, "I'm frightened, shaking like a leaf for all of us! For me, you, Vic, Kim and everyone else!"

"Then show it!"

I got out from under the table and stood up glaring down at his crouched figure, "Show yours then! Any idiot would know getting hysterical would be a bad idea. And by the way you're the biggest jerk ever Embry Call!"

"You two, there is a gunman in the building and you're busy making a racket arguing! Save your married couple routine for later!" Collin whisper yelled after reaching across to punch us both in the arm.

I dropped to the floor as all glaring eyes were on me and Embry. It was too late though, he heard. The guy with the gun had been walking our hallway and heard the commotion. He had arrived and it was time to find out if the worst case scenario was going to come true.

The door slammed open and people muffled their sobs as he stepped in, right hand holding a gun. Embry had said he had been keeping a hostage but they were nowhere to be seen. I took that as he shot them, no serious gunman would let his hostage escape.

I shivered. He wasn't afraid to shoot, he could have easily shot others. They hadn't heard any gun shots though so he must have come from the far side of school where Embry's class had been.

"Everyone line up quietly against the back wall," the gunman ordered with a deep voice.

I saw Embry and Collin exchange looks unsure on whether or not to do something. They couldn't make a plan and us wolves could still die from a bullet wound if shot in the right place and left untreated. Plus if any of us are injured we'd be exposed due to our healing abilities.

I got up and walked backwards not taking my eyes off the gunman. Embry and Collin flanked me slightly in front to shield me from the gunman. I could do with not attracting the lunatics attention.

That's when I remembered. Brady! He'd been sent out to calm down. Oh God, how on earth had he not bumped into the guy with the gun. Shit, shit, shit... Brady!

I tugged Collin's sleeve when my back hit the wall and mouthed Brady. His eyes widened and Embry realised too.

"Is there anyone missing from the class who is not absent?" the gunman questioned our teacher.

She shook her head. Relief was all I felt for a moment. If she hadn't of lied I'd have punched her for it.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

The gunman began questioning the other students going down the line. Embry took my hand and squeezed it. The action didn't go unnoticed by the guy with the gun who marched over to us.

"Get down on your knees girl." he pointed the gun at my chest.

I obeyed him slowly dropping to my knees breathing slowly to keep myself calm and focused. Like before, I never once took my eyes off of him. Embry growled lowly still keeping tight hold of my hand.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

Damn! Think, think, any old name will do.

"Your name," he repeated.

"J-Jade,"

The gunman put his free hand in his pocket and began feeling around for something. He then proceeded to tug on something forcing it out of his pocket. It was a photograph. He held it up for me to see still aiming at my chest with his gun.

"I'm looking for this girl, it's an old photo so she's in high school now I'm guessing," he said casually.

The picture was of a young girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. She looked a little like me but I wasn't sure. I wasn't one for looking at old photographs, it was embarrassing to see myself covered in God knows what in ugly clothes my mother thought were cute back then.

"I don't recognise her," I spoke calmly.

"Well I've decided you will help me find her," he said moving the gun up to the forehead and then back down to my chest.

"And why should I do that?"

The guy with the gun laughed and looked at Collin and Embry who were stood on either side of me. He moved the gun to Embry's head quickly and I gasped thinking he was going to shoot. He then brought it back to me.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill your two little friends here," he said "First the slightly shorter one and then the boyfriend. Afterwards I'll kill the rest of the class and then last but not least, you."

"That sure is a large list of people, are you sure you have enough bullets?"

That wasn't me who had spoken. I couldn't have dug up the confidence that had drowned in the tidal wave of other emotions to say such a thing. My vision then blared and my hearing almost completely cut off. I was suddenly very warm and felt like I was about to throw up. I couldn't distinguish who the person who had appeared was and if they were on his or our side. I looked down but couldn't see my feet just blared colours. There was an 99% chance I was about to pass out.

**V**

_My Own Horror Film_

My hearing made a brief comeback. However it was not with the clicking sound of a trigger followed by a great BANG! then screams. The school fire bell had began its loud and deafening panic inducing racket. Along with the fire bell came the smell of burning; at this point I was even more unsure of what was going on and couldn't bring myself to move. What was this madness!? I thought I was being a dramatic fool predicting this day to be hell. To find out I was correct and it literally was hell made me think I could replace Alice Cullen as worlds best psychic.

"Everyone make your way out quickly and calmly."

How could we leave? The guy with the gun... A hand begun pulling me to what I presumed to be the classroom door. It took less time than I was expecting to travel from the back of the room and pass through the narrow doorway. My vision was still bleary and I felt exhausted, the smoke getting to me despite it not being that bad. My late nights and over activity was finally getting to me.

The warm sun blinded me as my brown eyes opened to the view of a blue, cloudy sky. I wasn't touching the floor, instead I was in somebody's arms. It seemed some time had passed since being indoors. I yawned, tired like I would be after a late Friday night. I didn't remember much of the journey to the fire exit.

"You had me worried," Embry spoke softly.

He was the one holding me, of course it would be him.

"What happened?"

"I figured I'd have to explain, you were pretty out of it," he said, "I think everything that has happened recently has finally caught up with you."

"You were out like a light!" a boy nearby commented.

Was that... Brady!? Oh God, Brady! He was alive, he was safe. The gunman didn't hurt him! Everything was going to be fine. The guy with the gun must have been captured and if Brady's safe maybe his hostage is too.

"I'm so glad you're okay Brady, and you too Embry," I said to them both relieved, "Is everyone else?"

"I think so, everyone got out safely as far as I'm aware, just a little smoke inhalation," Embry answered me looking down smiling softly.

"What's going to happen now?"

"The fire wasn't too bad but we will have to stay home for a while due to part of the school needing repairs," Embry said, "I'm gonna go find the others."

Embry put me down carefully. I wobbled a bit but steadied myself thanks to my excellent balance. I clung to him not wanting him to leave. How could he leave me after what just happened?

"Don't leave," I whispered.

"I need to find the others and see what they are up to. Collin left a bit ago and didn't return," Embry said softly, "I'm not leaving you alone, you have Brady."

I let go and frowned as he walked away through the crowds before turning to Brady, "Did they arrest him?"

"Who? The fire starter?" Brady asked, "The fire was an accident, not started on purpose, so nobodies being arrested,"

"No! I'm not on about the fire you idiot."

"Then what?"

Nobody told Brady about the gunman! Seriously, is Brady really that lucky to be roaming the hallways hyperactive and not run into that bastard!? It is just ridiculous.

"Obviously I'm talking about the gunman," I sigh rolling my eyes, "He was roaming the hallways with a freaking hostage!"

"What!" Brady yelled shocked.

"A bit after you left Embry burst in and we had to hide under the tables and the guy with the gun found us after me and Embry had a fight. I was so scared, he no longer had his hostage and I thought he'd shot you too," I babbled, now in tears, " Embry said he mentioned a guy named Vic and wanting him to be very sorry! He kept aiming the gun at me, the man even had an old photo of a girl who looked a little like me too. He threatened to kill everyone If I didn't help him find her!"

Brady put his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly, "Your safe, you can relax,"

"I'm so glad he didn't get you," I told him hugging back, "I was worried and so was Collin and Embry,"

"How could they not tell me about this?" Brady said angrily.

I was asking myself the same question. It's not like Brady was one to faint or freak out badly. Unless they just assumed he knew and neither brought it up because the situation was very unpleasant. While the worst case scenario seemed to come true it didn't end up in anyone getting hurt. Embry and Brady would have known if somebody had been shot. I guess the gunman's hostage got away, I'm glad.

"What are you doing?" Embry's voice suddenly asked from the side of us.

We pulled away and faced him. I was about to speak but then Brady got in first.

"Why didn't you and Collin tell me about the man with a gun!?" Brady yelled fuming.

I wiped my eyes to make sure no more tears would overflow.

Embry's face was a mixture of shock and confusion, "Dude, chill, I come over seeing you too hugging and you're yelling and asking me about some guy with a gun,"

"He ain't just some guy!" Brady shouted, "The twisted fuck was after Sylvia and you never told me!"

Embry's face paled and he looked at me horrified, "This... this is the first I've heard about it,"

I and Brady too looked at Embry in disbelief.

"But..." I just couldn't find the words my head hurt and my heart hurt. How could he not know?

"What the hell do you mean you weren't there!?" Brady asked incredulously and sickened that Embry was denying it, "You're the one that came to her class and said there was a gunman with a hostage wanting to make a guy named Vic sorry and you were there when he burst in with a picture of Sylvia!"

"I have no fucking clue what you're on about Brady, whatever sick planet you're on, come home," Embry tried to speak calmly unable to hide his shaking frame, "I came to her class when I seen the fire to ensure she got to safety."

Did he hit his head?

I dropped to my knees, tears a steady stream down my cheeks, completely unable to speak or react. I was sure my face was a blank, dead look as I shut down. This was a nightmare! It couldn't be happening, Embry forgetting about something like this... I found my voice as anger rapidly took over my body.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER!?" I screamed wildly.

**VI**

_Back from 'hell'_

I shook on the ground, my throat burning from the scream. My breathing was rapid and uneven like I was having a fit. All I could think was, 'how can you not remember?'. This situation was dire, if I failed to calm down the old secret of the tribe will be revealed to the whole of La Push. It would all be my fault for not keeping control of myself but it would be Embry's too. I won't forgive him for this, not ever.

Embry and Brady swore.

Embry picked me up without warning. No words were spoken as he carried me in his arms away from the crowds quickly. We were followed by Brady and later a shocked Collin, I don't know where he came from. We left the school grounds followed by a hundred or so stares. I had made a scene... Embry was probably so embarrassed. He didn't remember though, how could he not?

"Collin, you remember don't you...?" I whispered shakily through new tears.

"Huh?" Collin asked confused and concerned.

"I'll explain when we've got Sylvia somewhere safe." Embry said quietly.

Did Collin not remember either?

"I wish...," I stop as my voice is less than a whisper.

"What do you wish?" Embry asked quietly his voice wobbling.

"I hate all of this, Embry. I wish I'd never..."

"Please don't say any more."

I didn't say another word, I didn't want to either. The words left unspoken held too much pain. The situation had brought about them so until the truth has been revealed I had to wait before sharing them. Instead, I concentrated on keeping my wolf from making an appearance.

I was taken to the Clearwater's cold and exhausted. Only Seth was home so it was extremely quiet. That was until Quil, Kim and Jared showed up forcing themselves past Embry. It seemed Embry didn't want any more people around me.

Kim ran up to the couch I sat on wrapped in a blanket with hot chocolate. Yeah, like that would calm me down! She hugged me extremely worried by the state I was in. Embry forced her off of me and everyone sat down. Again nobody would speak to me, they would just stare like those at school, the only contact I had with anyone was Embry's arm that was now around me. It clung to be desperately, he was scared he'd lose me.

Detentions were cancelled and school was going to be closed for the rest of the week. Apparently the only one who remembered what had really happened was me. But it turned out I was the liar, not them. They spoke the truth, not me. Collin was the one with all the answers to the mystery of the lost memories.

"None of it happened Sylvia, I promise you that," Collin said softly.

"You don't remember?" I said in shock. Two didn't remember now!

"Don't _you_ remember, Sylvia?" Collin replied.

"I remember,"

"Then tell me what happened during our time in the classroom,"

"Well Brady was telling his awful jokes...,"

"Hey!" Brady objected.

"And?"

"He got sent out to calm down, I was bored then and wasn't paying much attention to what our teacher was saying. That's when I..."

I gasped as memories came back, memories that did not have any place. Feelings of tiredness and the fluttering of my eyes and Collin's voice telling me not to fall, to fall, to fall...

To fall asleep.

The answer to this mystery had been found. I felt like an idiot, I just wanted to curl up and die. I, Sylvia Cross, had truly lost it. That's what I'm thinking; that's what everyone else is thinking. I'm shattered and I need him, Embry Call, to fix me. I'm glad I met him because I need him. I need him more than anyone and anything else.

Everyone leaves the room, going into the kitchen or heading out back to their homes.

I look up at Embry sitting beside me. Embry turns his head and waits for my words, looking as if he is going to cry.

"Embry, I wish I'd met you sooner,"

"Sylvia, thank you," Embry said hugging me.

"I was being dramatic when I said today would be hell," I said in a flat voice, "Today's been worse than hell though, it has been a nightmare, a horror."

"You're not alone, I and everyone else will help you out of this. We'll get you smiling in no time."

At home Embry put me on the couch, he too was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Seth, Quil, Kim and Jared had followed us.

"You can't stay." Embry said rudely.

"I don't mind, it's fine." I said to him.

"Hey, look what I brought!" Quil said excitedly causing us all to turn to him.

In Quil's hand was a bag. Quil rummaged through it and produced some DVDs. Every single one was a horror film. The crack of Quil's nose could probably have been heard from outside the house.

"Embry!" I exclaimed at the site of his fist connecting to Quil's nose.

My lips twitch in an almost smile. I trust Embry, the guy's and Kim to get me through this. I trust them with my life and I hope that maybe they too trust me with theirs. There is still time for today to turn out amazing but if not there is tomorrow. Tomorrow this will be a bad memory and tomorrow new memories will be made.

This won't be my last trip to hell though, there is still plenty of trips ahead. Life is an adventure, an adventure worth living whether good or bad. I can't just give up, moving forward is the only way. My life has changed drastically in such a short time so I must not ever feel like a failure if at times I am unable to handle it all. If I'm ever knocked back and down to the ground I'll just have to get back up and fight.

To give in to these emotions means I'll give up in a fight. I'll lie down and let myself and those I love be killed. They, the vampires, are coming so I must be strong and ready. I can't just cross my fingers that they are like the Cullen family. I must be prepared and in control; trust those around me; not be afraid to admit weakness and ask for help; and lastly I must stop being a freaking drama queen!

-**end-**


	17. First Christmas (the complete story)

_To celebrate Christmas I thought this year I would write a short story set during Christmas about Embry and Sylvia. By the way, this story does progress the plot of Horse Sized Wolves a little. Also, if you're wondering, it's set a few months ahead of the events in Return to Hell. I will be going back to that time after this story as for now I still want Embry to be in school. Enjoy! P.S Please read the NOTE at the end._

**First Christmas**

**I**

It was a chilly late afternoon but the weather didn't make us shiver like it did for the others around us. We were in town restocking my cupboards since we'd pigged out the day before. Vic was not pleased with me and Embry and I didn't blame him. He was the one who paid for the food in our house and it was always gone when he came to have something. Only a tub of butter and a tomato would be left for his sandwich something I know I wouldn't appreciate.

So, today since Christmas was coming up I thought I would pay for the food using the money from my new job. It was going to be expensive though with our appetites... Embry came for transport since I can't drive as well as hands because I couldn't possibly carry it all by myself without dropping some. He also couldn't bare to be away from me for long which could get a little irritating. Of course I have the exact same problem but he started all of this so I'm not guilty.

We stuffed the shopping into the boot of the car we lent before getting in ourselves. We take the coats we were wearing to blend in and put them on the back seats. Embry turned on the radio and sighed as a festive song began to play.

"Don't turn into Scrooge on me Embry!" I laugh before humming along to the song playing.

Embry rubbed his head, "Sorry, I just find it all repetitive that's all,"

I nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose it is... But this year will be a little different for the both of us won't it, eh?"

Embry looked confused at first but then he realised what I was talking about and smiled, "Yeah, It'll be special."

The song ended and _Last Christmas_ began playing. Quietly I began singing as Embry started the car and began to exit the car park.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special._"

Soon after Embry joined in shyly as we made our way back to my house in La Push. I'd never sang along to a song with someone before so I was glad it was with Embry. These were the moments that made being a wolf really worth it. If he had never imprinted we wouldn't be here now in the car having fun together. I'm incredibly grateful I have Embry by my side. I'm convinced that even without me imprinting on him he would still be the the centre of my universe.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away..._"

We sang loudly with confidence as we knew this Christmas would be the best since we had each other. It wouldn't just be this year of course, it would be every year from now on. There was no separating us as our ties were way too strong to break. We were the only wolves to have imprinted on another. This meant we had no time limit like the others with normal humans. So even if this year didn't work out we'd have many, many more that could.

The thought of living forever was never going to be easy to comprehend. It was just such an impossible thought that gave me a headache when thinking about it. I had years ahead of me to figure it all out so I tried to suppress any thoughts of it. I was content with the present for now. There was really no need to look too far into the future. Besides, you never know, I could die tomorrow and it would have all been a waste of time.

"..._This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special._"

"Happy first Christmas Embry!"

"Happy first Christmas Sylvia!"

**II**

My family have never been big on Christmas. We always had a very small celebration mostly so me and my brother wouldn't feel left out. I assumed they wouldn't be bothering this year so I'd be able to make arrangements with Embry but I was wrong. Why does my mother always try to ruin my life!?

We arrived at my house as snow began to fall. It was all perfect white like in the movies but I knew it would ruined soon. If there was going to be a lot of it I would surely be challenging Embry to a snowball fight. I don't care if it is childish or not, that's what I'm doing!

The phone was ringing as I opened the front door. We quickly put the shopping down and Embry shut the door before following me to the phone. He was taking the hat I was wearing off and fixing my messed up hair as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I ask the person on the other end.

"_Sylvia, how are you doing? You are behaving for Vic, right? I know he's as soft on you as your father._" my mum said before waiting for a reply.

"I'm fine as always mom, school's great, life's great," I reassured her, "And yes, I am behaving for Vic and no he isn't as nice to me as dad."

Embry became a little tense now that he realised it was my mom. She still wasn't a fan of him or the others, if I'm honest I still haven't gotten around to telling her that we are not just friends but are in fact now in a relationship. I know mom won't be pleased when she finds out and she'll be pissed that I've been keeping it from her. It isn't like she has anything to worry about. Embry is a good person and our relationship is progressing very, very, very slowly. So slow that Kim is always complaining and thinks we are lying that we're together.

I'm not like her though, I don't want to flaunt our relationship and it isn't like we're in any rush either. Most people our age are rarely even together for six months before they end it so rush through everything but we can take our time. We have no need to rush through the check list like others. There's no way I'm getting married until I'm in my mid twenties.

"_Are you still hanging around with that gang? I hope they are not getting you into any more trouble,_" my mother worried down the phone.

"Mom, they're not a gang and they don't get me into trouble," I sigh in frustration, "All of that before was all me, my bad luck and some stupid decisions,"

Embry puts his warm arm around my shoulders in comfort; he can tell I'm irritated.

"_If you're sure...,_" my mom said, "_Vic has said some positive things about those new friends you have, though I still don't like the fact they are all male,_"

"Yeah, some of the guys come round when Vic's home, they study sometimes with me and Kim or we all watch a movie together," I reply, "I don't see a problem with them being male personally. There's Leah, Emily, Rachel and little Claire along with Kim too so it isn't that bad."

"_Just make sure they don't try anything. Make it perfectly clear you are not interested and if they do anything they will have to deal with your brother, who I know will not be pleased with any of them taking you out on dates._"

This was the moment, the moment to tell her about Embry and I. I could do this... couldn't I? No, I need a minute, a minute to rehearse so I don't mess it up and accidentally say something stupid like, 'I'm getting married' due to my nerves.

"Hey, mom? I need to take something out of the oven, so I'll be one minute, okay?" I ask.

"_Okay, that's fine just remember these phone calls are expensive so don't take long._" my mom warned through the phone.

Me and Embry quickly pick up the carrier bags of shopping and put them in the kitchen. Embry begins unpacking as I pace thinking my lines over. Then I remembered, I hadn't told Embry my plan!

I stop my pacing suddenly alerting Embry that I was going to say something, "Embry... I'm going to tell her."

"...about us?" Embry asked nervously.

I nod slowly looking for him to confirm it was fine.

"Go on then, you'd best not keep her waiting." Embry smiled.

I hug him briefly before going back to the phone.

"Sorry about that mom," I apologise, "Now, what were we talking about just then?"

"_Those boys possibly taking advantage of you,_" my mom replies.

I give a fake laugh, "Don't be silly, that isn't going to happen ever!"

"_Sylvia, you can't be sure of that!_"

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"_What is it, Sylvia?_"

My mom sounded weary, she was expecting something awful. This was the moment of truth... is this the awful news she is expecting? I hope not, I'd hate to ruin her day and receive a headache from one of her rants.

I take a deep breath...

"I'm actually in a relationship with one of them," I try to sound casual but it fails.

"_Who? Seth?_" my mom demands answers.

"No! Seth's my friend."

How the hell could she think it was Seth!? Maybe she wants it to be Seth... I know she doesn't mind Seth being friends with me.

My mom grows inpatient with all my delays, "_Well then, who is it!?_"

I hold me breath and mumble my answer, "Embry,"

"_I didn't catch that,_"

"Embry," I mumble again.

"_I can't hear your mumbles, louder please._"

"Embry!"

Embry, thinking I'm shouting for him, runs into the room and straight towards me concerned, "What? What's up?!"

"Hush, I'm on the phone," I say quietly putting my hand over his mouth.

"Then why did you shout my name?" Embry says muffled under my hand.

I remove my hand a sigh, "I was telling her about us, idiot."

Embry held up his hands and stood back before mouthing sorry.

"_Who is that with you?_" My mom demanded down the phone.

I sigh, there was no point in lying any more, "Embry,"

"_So, you're going out with him, and he is with you at home right now?_"

"Correct."

There was complete silence for one whole minute.

"_You and Vic are coming to England for Christmas, dad will call your brother with the details,_" my mom says at last completely changing the topic.

I did not see that coming, "What? No way!"

"_You have no choice Sylvia. Tell your brother I love him, have a pleasant evening._" my horrid mother slammed the phone down.

That... how could she!? I bet it's because I'm with Embry. What a... She can go to hell if she thinks I'm spending Christmas with her and dad. This is so unfair! It's just too last minute and I've already told Embry I'd be around. I can't let him down, I just can't!

Mom had completely ruined my day. I slammed the phone down and turned to Embry who didn't understand what had happened and why my face held a furious expression. I buried my face immediately into his chest to hide it and my tears from him. I had to find a way out of this. I'm determined to spend every special occasion from now on with Embry. She wasn't going to spoil this and make Embry and I miserable.

**III**

Embry always knew how to cheer me up even when he didn't know what was wrong. I could always count on him to raise my spirits even just a little in the darkest of times. That's ones of the reasons why I loved him. I was upset about my mother and her last minute plans created to put distance between me and Embry but that was soon forgotten.

Embry had unpacked and put away the shopping before springing a surprise on me. We were going hiking! Apparently he wanted to take me somewhere. We'd left it a little late though since it was the afternoon so after half an hour we phased leaving most of our clothes in a place we would hopefully be able to find later on. Embry kept just his shorts while I kept my underwear, shorts and t-shirt.

It wasn't often we phased at the same time. I didn't like being in his head and he wasn't so keen on it either. The others: Jacob, Leah, Seth and Quil also preferred us to phase separately too. That meant we never had patrol together and only one of us would attend meetings that were held in wolf form unless it was very important.

As I followed Embry, who was trying his best to hide the secret location, I let my thoughts wonder in the direction of boring. School was giving me, Brady, Collin and Seth way too much homework and tests recently meaning lots of after school study sessions. Embry always came along too even though he was no longer in school. He never once complained of being bored though.

_That's because you're there, _Embry thought.

_Yeah, right, you're just too polite to complain,_ I laugh, _You don't have to come you know, I don't mind,_

_I want to spend time with you,_

_The others distract me though and you get neglected. You should go hang out with Quil or maybe Jacob since he'll be leaving soon._

_Okay, thinking about it, we rarely hang out just the three of us any more..._

I smile and we increase our speed through the white blanketed woods.

It's strange not to feel the cold of the icy snow on my paws or even feet. I never shivered any more when I walked to school in winter like those around me. I have to admit that I miss it sometimes but I was growing used to the changes now. I still couldn't control my thoughts as good as Embry though! I really needed to learn his trick...

Embry slowed and I saw we had arrived at a clearing. I was confused as to why he had brought me to this vast space. Snow continued to fall softly; the whole clearing was white even the trees. Embry had been trying his absolute best to control his thoughts but now he was giving up. It was time for him to reveal his reasons for taking me out here.

What I saw in his mind shocked me. I didn't know what to think, I was thoughtless. Embry had begun explaining and showing me everything that had happened from just before he became a wolf to...

I had seen glimpses but usually nobody thought about it or even spoke about what had happened. To think that had taken place right on my door step. We, the normal people, were all so oblivious to the danger close to home. If it had come to a fight, Embry could have lost his life. I'd have never of met him.

If war had broken out I'm certain some of the innocent human population of La Push and Forks would have been affected too. If Volturi members and witnesses had survive they would have surely been thirsty for blood. None of them would have wanted animal blood though, they would have wanted human. The wolves who died fighting would have been reported as missing by their family if they did not know their children's secret. The hospital would be nothing without Dr. Cullen too. That day must have been awful. My experiences with the supernatural had not been as unpleasant as Embry's have so far.

_I told you everything not just because you need to know but because I want you to know, _Embry said to me after he finished.

I turn to him and look right into his eyes,_ Thank you,_

_Come on, we'll phase and have that snow ball fight I know you're desperate to have,_

_How did you know!_

_It's a secret._

Embry turned and went into the trees to find somewhere to change.

_Damn him_, I thought before turning and re-entering the woods too. Before I could I felt people phase. Now everyone in my pack except from Embry were in wolf form.

_I don't see why we have to do this, I hate games,_ Leah complained to Jacob.

_You love them really, _Jacob replied.

_Yeah, you were brilliant at snowball fights when we were kids, _Seth laughed as carefree as always.

I was glad they were coming too. It's more fun with more than two people. This was going to be an epic battle that I was definitely going to win! I am the master of snow ball fights after all

_Hi guys, I didn't know you were coming here, _I smile in my mind.

_Embry asked us to join come!_ Quil said excited like a child, Y_ou need showing that I am really the master after all._

_You'll be face down eating snow within a minute Ateara! I'm going to phase back so hurry up or everyone will think you've chickened out pup._

_We'll see who the puppy is Cross. I'll teach you not to be so cocky!_

_Ha ha, see you guys in five!_

_Woo!_

_See you._

_Okay._

_Can't wait..._

_Don't be so grumpy Leah!_

I phased and changed quickly so I had time to practise before the others arrived. I cracked my knuckles and began to make my way out of the woods and back to the clearing where Embry was waiting. This was serious business. He too was preparing for battle along with Brady who I had no idea was even around. I sometimes wish Brady was in our pack but after an hour of his company I realise how awful that wish is and I'm glad my wishes don't come true.

"Brady, I didn't know you were joining us too!" I call as I walk towards them grinning.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. Collin and a few others were supposed to be coming to but Collin cancelled last minute and the others have disappeared," he explained.

"Aw, that's too bad but there's seven of us in total so that will be enough. Though it is an odd number..."

"I hope we're not late!" a male voice called from the woods.

Embry smiled in surprise, "No, you're both right on time! We're still waiting for Jake, Leah, Seth and Quil."

I turned from Brady and Embry to see Jared and Kim appear at the edge holding hands and smiling. Kim looked absolutely huge due to the amount of clothes she had put on to keep warm that I had to laugh. It was still an odd number though but Kim probably won't make much of a difference since she isn't a wolf and has so many heavy layers.

We decided for the first round we would divide into groups of three for fairness. The first team consisted of Jacob, Leah and Seth; the second was me, Embry and Brady; and finally the third was Jared, Kim and Quil. I gathered ammunition and unleashed a loud declaration of war after Jacob's 10 second countdown. And so the great snowball war began.

**IV**

I went all out due to everyone but Kim being a hell of a lot stronger and durable than other humans. After vanishing in the chaos I dropped my bombs from a tree. They rained down on the unsuspecting Quil who also escaped the scuffle to gathering his own snowballs while Jared and Kim were battered with snow by Leah and Seth.

I then proceeded to jump down onto his back knocking him face first into the snow. I laughed as Quil began swearing with a mouth full of snow, his head still buried. I took off then before he recovered and ran towards Embry and Brady who were my team. Somehow Jacob was managing to take them both on all by himself completely owning them. I stopped and stared as I watched Jacob dodge snowballs like he was in the _Matrix _or something!

His impressive skills and the horror of watching my team be beaten so badly caused me not to notice the presence of my snowball rival, Quil. Within seconds I was eating snow, just like he had been previously.

All of us were having the time of our lives behaving like children again. It was strange that something so scary could happen here in this clearing and then something so carefree and fun too. This area would not be fully stained with bad memories after all. I hoped the others too would be able to visit here and be able to mostly forget that day and instead remember something good that had happened here.

If the Volturi returned to this location in the future though, would these memories end up tainted?

Jacob, Leah and Seth won. Kim and I collapsed onto the snow and made angels laughing like when we were young. It was getting dark now and the snow was becoming blizzard like so the war came to a close. Quil and I were not pleased about the out come but I had Embry to comfort me. I was surprised he hadn't fallen out with me, after all I threw at least a dozen snowballs at him despite being on the same team. I just couldn't resist showing Embry up in front of his friends.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Embry and I before heading off back home. Now it was just us watching the snow flakes land on us both in peace.

Embry held out his hand, "Lets go."

I smile and take his warm hand and we enter the woods together.

"That day, when you phased, it was supposed to be happy for you Sylvia." Embry said sadly as we walked, "Instead it was painful. You were supposed to go shopping and have fun, but you missed out,"

"So, it doesn't matter! Remember, I went shopping with Alice a few months later," I sigh, "The only thing I missed was my wolf ride,"

"I'll go phase then, I'll be one minute so don't wonder off!"

"Where...?" I trailed off confused before mumbling, "I'm not a child."

Embry jogged off as I watched struck dumb. Why...? Oh, he was going to give me a ride. That idiot, I wasn't hinting! I laugh and wait in anticipation. Embry was sweet but he always brought up miserable stuff. Well, actually, I wouldn't call that day I phased miserable but I don't particularly want to look back on it. I just want to move on now.

Embry came out in wolf form then and approached cautiously like he did the first time. I giggle at his stupidity and walk forward confidently. He wasn't a wild animal or a werewolf so he was not going to attack me.

Back home while waiting for Embry I changed clothes and turned on the CD player. I skipped a few songs on the CD already in and began singing along to one of my favourites. It felt good to sit down and relax after a busy day.

"_If it hurts this much then it must be love and it's a lottery, I can't wait to draw your name. Oh, I'm trying to get to you but time isn't on my side if the truth's the worst I can do then I guess that I have lied..._"

As I sat on my bed lost in my thoughts Embry came in smiling and carrying two cups of hot chocolate. I move closeer to him as he sits down and passes me my cup.

"This'll warm us up!" Embry chuckled.

I take a quick sip and roll my eyes, "Like we need it,"

"I want you to feel normal Sylvia." Embry spoke softly from beside me.

"I do already Embry, especially around you." I smile putting my arm around his waist and leaning against his shoulder.

Did Embry still feel guilty about all that has happened to me? It wasn't his fault I became a wolf, it was fate. I knew if I asked him he would deny it. I'm keeping things from him too... Currently I'm bottling up the fact my mom is forcing me to go to England for Christmas. Maybe being more open and honest with each other is something we need to work on a little more.

I suppose I'd better go first...

I look up at him, "Embry, you have probably guessed that my mom said something I didn't like on the phone, right?"

"Yeah, you were pretty upset," Embry said concerned, "Is she not happy with us being together?"

"Not particularly but she didn't object,"

"Then, what is it?"

"She suddenly decided that Vic and I are to spend Christmas in England."

"...Oh."

Embry's voice broke my heart. He sounded so disappointed. I squeezed one of his hands in comfort telling him it was going to be fine.

"I promise I'm spending Christmas with you, no matter what," I say to Embry determinedly.

"If you say so," Embry said shrugging like it didn't matter to him.

"I will, I'm not lying! Do you not trust me enough to keep a promise?"

"Well, you didn't tell me straight away about it,"

"Yeah, I know, but I've told you now haven't I? Anyway, you always try to keep your guilt a secret and most of your other negative feelings too," I argue.

"I don't want to bother you, you've got your own problems so don't need any of mine," Embry said moodily.

"You always go along with what I want and only care about my happiness and never your own!" I shout pissed off.

"You're my imprint and you obviously like it! After all, you've never complained up until now,"

"That's because I didn't want to cause an argument like this... you didn't seem to mind it anyway."

"I do!" Embry yelled.

We both turn away from each other.

**V**

The room would be deadly silent if the CD player was not currently turned on. We never argued like, this apart from at the beginning of it all. How could I make it better? We were both not happy with each other... things were not as perfect as they seemed. If I... If _we_ didn't do something soon our whole relationship will continue on this way. There would be no moving forward and a whole lot of tension.

I know I boss him around quite a bit but he doesn't stop me. That's what he needs to do, he needs to stop me or maybe, maybe I should stop myself. I felt guilty, was all this my fault? I wanted this relationship to be about equality, a partnership, were both sides can rely on each other and be considerate. Embry and I had an incredibly long way to go to even make our relationship near perfect. It was early days though and up until now I didn't think we were doing too bad. Some small changes on both sides needed to be made, just because we have an imprint doesn't mean things are going to be plain sailing. There was rougher times than present ahead and if we couldn't resolve this, then we were doomed.

I turn to Embry as he turns back to me and at the same time we both say, "Sorry."

It seemed we both had similar thoughts.

"It's okay Embry, we'll get through this," I smile, "We just need to be more honest with each other."

"Huh? I, uh, I was apologising for the cup actually, sorry." Embry said nervously looking down.

So much for soul mates! In his hand was a cracked cup with hot chocolate leaking out onto him. I stare in surprise before I feel annoyance forming inside and punch him hard on the arm. What a complete mess!

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Embry yelled.

"You are such an idiot! How the hell did you break the cup?" I yell back.

"I was thinking... about stuff,"

"You must have been thinking hard, and about something that angers you too,"

"No, no! Well, actually yeah, but not you! I'm mad... at myself,"

"Why?"

"Because I've messed everything up, haven't I?"

"Embry, we've both messed up!"

"You and me, it's all supposed to be perfect and easy!"

"In fairy tails, Embry," I sigh.

"For Jared and Kim, it's perfect. That's what it should be like for us!"

"They have disagreements all the time Embry," I laugh as I stand and begin to sort out the broken mess in Embry's hands, "Nobody has a perfect relationship, at least not for long anyway. Nothing worth having happens overnight. If we want a real and honest relationship we need to be prepared to make changes,"

"I guess our change will be communicating more and actually telling each other what is on our minds since we're not mind readers like some people."

Embry gave me a sudden an idea, "Yes we are Embry, in wolf form we can read each others minds!"

Embry jumps up and pulls me out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house into the woods. Embry had shown me his private thoughts and feelings about being a wolf and the time he and the others confronted the Volturi. Now he would open his mind fully and let me see everything and I would do the same in return. From then on we would start a fresh and use our mouths but if the words were ever too difficult we could fall back on our blessing and curse.

Finally, we both felt lighter, much lighter as we now shared each others problems and had the support we needed. Embry walked me back home that night, though I insisted he didn't need to. After all, I am capable of protecting myself but I have to admit that I actually like him walking me home. I give him a quick kiss before entering the house. The lights are on which means Vic is home who I really can't be bothered with if he is in a mischievous mood as I'm tired!

"Sylvia!" Vic called from the kitchen before I hear a smashing sound and swearing.

It seems my brother is not lazy today. I roll my eyes and run to the kitchen knowing I had to get there before Vic did any more damage. Recently Vic had been acting really clumsy like his mind was elsewhere. I hoped that he didn't do it at work to as there is no way my part time job will pay all the bills. I'm relieved when I see all he did was drop a plate of burnt pizza. even if it was a pizza I had just bought as a snack for myself.

"Vic," I sigh from the doorway looking down as I watch him clean up the mess.

"Sorry, I wasn't focusing and then I heard you come in and it brought me out of my thoughts," Vic said guiltily.

"Hey, I hope you're not trying to shift some of the blame on to me dear brother."

"Oh, no, of course not my wonderful sister," Vic panicked before changing the topic, "So, how's Embry?"

His attempt to change topics makes me smirk. Recently Vic had been acting a little afraid of me. If you're wondering why then I'm not sure. I think it may have been because he saw me throw Quil over my shoulder last week after he stood on the flowers I planted in the front garden. Ever since that day Vic has tried his very best to not piss me off.

"Embry? Yeah, he's the same as always, I'm surprised you care actually," I smile as I begin to prepare a meal for us both.

"Of course I do! I mean, you do, so obviously I'm going to since you're my sister!" Vic said nervously, "But don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with him though I'm sure he isn't unlovable and I'm not saying you lack taste so please don't hurt me!"

I laugh wiping a tear from my eye, "Vic, relax bro! Seriously, what is up with you these days? You act like you're afraid of me or something,"

"Me, afraid of my own sister? That's unmanly!"

It felt good to just joke around with my brother. I was glad that things haven't changed between us, everything was like it always had been. I needed to tell him about the phone call though and that would change the light atmosphere to a serious one. I shouldn't rely on Vic to sort out all of my problems with mom but I can't do it alone. I hope one day I'll be able to repay him for all he has done for me.

"Mom called by the way," I try to sound casual, "She said 'hi',"

Vic obviously knew mom had said more than 'hi', I could tell. "And?"

I sigh, "I told her about Embry and I and then she decided you and I were going to spend Christmas with them,"

"I'll talk to her later on," Vic smiled before ruffling my hair, "Don't worry leave it all to me,"

"Thanks, I owe you. I wish I could sort out my own problems for once."

"You don't have to be completely independent Sylvia, you can rely on people,"

I nod and smile. Maybe my brother wasn't too bad after all.

"I don't understand your relationship with Embry but I support you and I don't have a problem with it," Vic said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me out of the kitchen and to the sofa.

I give him a confused look as he gestures for me to sit down.

"I'm cooking tonight," Vic sees my worried look, "Don't worry I won't burn it like the pizza!"

"If you burn it I'll beat you," I warn Vic, "I only went shopping today, I'm not going tomorrow too."

Vic laughed nervously before disappearing into the kitchen. I prayed that he wouldn't give us both food poisoning. Later on we are at last sat at the dining table. He didn't burn the food but he took way too long preparing it. It actually tasted good, of course it wasn't as delicious as what I would make but nobody has my skills.

"So," Vic said before taking a sip of water, "I'll call dad tomorrow and make sure he is fully on our side and then mom, okay?"

"Thanks, you're the best though I don't understand how you can put yourself through this. You know mom is going to give you an awful headache,"

"You're my sister and I care about you. Though I worry sometimes, you know, you've changed so much since you got a life Sylvia,"

I get up and punch him on the arm , "Hey, you shouldn't be so mean to your little sister you know!"

"Ouch, I didn't mean for it to sound like that! And you know, you shouldn't physically abuse people. especially older brothers who are much stronger,"

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, "Stronger!? Okay prove it, lets have a fight!"

Vic's eyes widened, "A fight? No, I'd just hurt you,"

"Hurt me? I doubt that!"

"I'm gonna go do the dishes." Vic quickly stacked our plates, grabbed our glasses and ran for the kitchen closing the door behind him.

I laughed and got up to look out of the window. It was still snowing. Maybe this year it would be a Christmas like in the movies. After thinking that though, it will probably be awful but as long as I have Embry, my brother and everyone here in La Push it should be just fine. I don't think mine and Embry's first Christmas will be a complete disaster in the end. I hope it will be memorable though and in a good way!

-**end-**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>

Hi readers,

If you have any requests or have a favourite character who has appeared in HSW and you want to see more of let me know! I'd like to know who you would prefer to be Sylvia's best friend too. Also, do you want more romance? Oh, and do you prefer first person or third? I've been debating on whether or not to switch to third person now or maybe just change point of view to mix it up a little? Let me know what you think.

I'd be grateful if you could just give me your overall thoughts on the whole of the story so I know what to improve upon or continue to do in the future.

Thanks,

Neeve


	18. Pessimistic Optimistic! I - III

Please review, favourite and follow the story if you want it to be my top priority!

* * *

><p><strong>RTH dream apology &amp; future plot:<strong>

I'm very sorry for pulling the annoying 'it was just a dream' thing but that part of the story kind of wrote itself and wasn't part of the actual plan and overall plot for the story I had. However, towards the end of Pessimistic/Optimistic! and the possible following stories you will understand why I had the dumb idea of making the gunman a dream. I don't think you'll think it as being a dumb idea afterwards. I don't want to spoil the story so I won't say any more but I'm scared of what I'm going to write in the future. You may not like it or you may love it. I have a (bad?) feeling I'm going to have to bring in the Volturi and the story may end up being quite dark!

Read the end note for information on **SPECIAL CHAPTERS!** and more.

* * *

><p><strong>HSWA!<strong>

**Pessimistic/Optimistic!**

**Part I - III**

**I **

**Reality**

_Not long after Return to Hell..._

A horror movie scream is heard in La Push almost causing mass heart attacks. It's the early hours of a Monday morning and the children of La Push need their sleep since they have only been in bed for a few hours - the video games they play are just too addictive.

The culprit, who is now being cursed by all the grumpy sleep deprived members of the community, is perfectly still. Their mouth is strangely frozen, still open from the cry; their body flat on the mattress; arms straight by their sides; and their eyes wide but dead.

Their first nightmare in two years.

_It felt so real, like before... exactly like that day. So, it wasn't a fluke - a one off - it will happen again, won't it?_

It was difficult to balance everything. I often forgot my homework, missed my favourite TV show or turned up late for patrol. My life was packed to the brim with barely enough time for sleep let alone Embry. Our relationship was suffering a little because of it. I was tired and moody. When I sleep my dreams are odd and during the day they distract me as they are all I can think about. I used to have those dreams frequently a few years ago but they were not nearly as bad. From then and up until now my dreams had been rare and peaceful.

The door of my bedroom opened then and Vic sleepily came into the dark room.

"Are you okay?" He said concerned.

"I'm fine, sorry for waking you," I assure him quietly.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, no, you have work tomorrow Vic, you should rest,"

"Night then Syl."

"Good night."

Not long after I shut my eyes exhausted.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

I yawn and reach for the stupid alarm. Once it's in my hand I throw it across the room silencing it. I then roll over and go back to sleep completely forgetting school until I wake up two hours later, turn on my phone and find a dozen texts, mostly from Embry and Kim.

There was no time to do anything but throw on a pair of old jeans and a crumpled t-shirt, comb my hair, grab my bag and leave. I rush down the stairs and immediately out of the front door, I stop suddenly though, the front door still open. Vic was stood outside with his back to the house talking angrily on the phone.

"_Look, I'll get your money soon okay!"_ Vic hissed before hanging up.

I chose that moment to slam the door and shout to him in a fake cheery voice, "Hey Vic, why aren't you at work!?"

Vic turned shocked at my sudden appearance before putting on his own fake smirk, masking his stressed look, "Why aren't you at school?"

I sigh, "I woke up late, you?"

"I forgot some papers so I came back for them,"

"I'll see you tonight then, bye bro!"

"Later."

_Who was that on the phone? _I didn't have time to worry about it though, I had my own problems (like being late for school) and Vic was a man now and could probably handle this by himself.

I jogged away from Vic and the house and headed towards school. Along the way I send out text messages explaining that I overslept and would arrive soon. I just hoped their phones were on vibrate because I'd really hate to get them in to trouble.

**XXXX**

I couldn't concentrate. After grabbing all the wrong things from my locker, receiving multiple lectures and a detention from teachers I bumped in to on the way to class my day was going in a great direction. I finally found myself in class with Brady but his attempts at cheering me up, for the first time, just weren't working.

"Knock knock!"

Great a knock knock joke again, "Who's there?"

"Howl,"

"Howl who?"

"Howl you know unless you open the door!"

"I've already heard this joke from you,"

"Really!? I'll come up with something better then!"

"Brady, please leave the room." The teacher sighed.

After he left she stood and began handing out test papers.

_Huh, test papers...?_

_Shit..._

I had completely forgotten about the test. For the first time in my life I'd forgotten that I had a test! I'm so going to fail as I've done absolutely no revision... It's my own fault I suppose. There's no point even attempting to do it as If I'm honest I haven't listened to a word said in this room for a long time.

I bang my head on the desk in frustration and shame. I didn't deserve an education...

**XXXX**

At last the bell rang and we put our pens down. Brady would be doing his later after school and I'd probably be joining him as I barely wrote a thing. Now it's break and I decided to avoid Embry and the others not wanting to cast a dark cloud over them too.

I run to my locker to grab some stuff quickly before Embry appears. I find it's jammed for some reason and I punch it in frustration. That seems to do the trick though and it pops open though the door is now kind of dented and those nearby are giving me weary looks.

I then open it wide so I can't see the face of the person stood beside me and I'm greeted with a nasty surprise.

Hate mail and some rubbish and rotten fruit. They weren't there this morning so somebody has this planned out and the culprit must have done it fairly recently... Whoever it was, they were going to pay. I didn't care if it was a tasteless joke either, it isn't funny to me.

I scrape the letters and trash out on to the floor and slam the locker shut causing the person beside me to jump and step back. That's when I see Embry heading towards me, alone for once, and I groan. Why couldn't I just be left alone!?

"Hey, Sylvia!" He smiled cheerfully.

Embry wasn't smiling for long though as he saw my expression, the state of my locker and the crap on the floor. The aura of tension around me also alerted him that something was up and his expression turned serious. I'd officially infected him with my grumpiness.

"Sorry Embry, I'm having a bad day," I explain, "Why don't you go and hang out with the others? I'd rather be alone..."

"But-"

"No. I'll see you at lunch – maybe."

I was being a bitch, I knew that, but I couldn't deal with the chaos of the pack today. I knew they'd probably show up looking for Embry soon too.

I head off down the corridor in the opposite direction of Embry leaving the mess on the floor. I didn't make it so why should I clean it? I try to keep my head down as I couldn't be bothered with any sort of interaction with people. I failed though and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw the guy who hates Paul, Tony, glaring at me from a few metres away. I guess he hates me now too...

Like I care in the slightest.

Okay, maybe that's a slight lie. I do care somewhat as I don't want any trouble; I want to be accepted and respected. It hurt that some people had a problem with me for some silly reasons. I didn't have time to be concerned about crap like that for now though. I just had to ignore it and focus on what matters most to me.

**XXXX**

My head hit the desk in the middle of what was supposed to be silent studying. The bang of my head making contact with the desk caused everyone to jump and snap their heads sharply to the back were I sat alone. I had the decency to blush despite being extremely tired and out of it. At least I wouldn't get an embarrassing bruise. My off day had to be the day that everyone willingly shut up and took part in silent reading. Usually silent reading was in fact a chance to practise how loudly you could whisper. Today it seemed the majority of the class were either keeping quiet or actually silently reading. It could be that people have learned how to whisper at long last. Either way I was not pleased with the attention my head hitting the desk had caused.

"This isn't the time for sleeping, Sylvia," my teacher frowned, telling me off.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired," I apologise.

"Well it's your own fault for staying up late and not getting enough sleep,"

"It isn't that, I just haven't been sleeping well lately,"

The teacher sighed, "Since this is unlike you and I know you won't fall behind, I'm going to let you off this time."

"Thank you."

When my head almost hit the desk a second time and I yawned impressively I wasn't forgiven.

"If you can sleep in class you should be able to sleep in a warm, comfortable bed," my teacher said not pleased at my behaviour.

I tried to stay awake and concentrate; I genuinely did try but it was useless.

"Sorry." I apologise again.

"Leave the classroom now. If you can't stay awake there is no point in you being here."

I nod, pack my things away and stand. I yawn as I leave the classroom which is rude, I know, but I couldn't help it. I went outside and lay down on a patch of grass. Then I fell into a mostly peaceful sleep and slept until the lunch bell.

_RING RING RING_

The sound of the bell, doors slamming open and hurried foot steps bring me back to the real world. I sit up and stretch before standing and making my way back towards the building. I decided it was best not to avoid everyone and see what they are up to before they came looking for me. I didn't want Embry, Brady, Kim or anyone else unnecessarily worrying about me. Whatever was going on in my head would sort its self out in time.

I'm not hungry despite it being lunch. I know I should probably eat something but I'm good for a few more hours. Shocking, I know, since I'm a wolf now but I've lost my appetite over the last few days. Thinking back to this morning, I didn't have any breakfast either but I'll be fine. Besides, if I did want to eat, I forgot to bring any food and I don't have my wallet or any loose change either. Even if I was starving I'd just have to put up with it. I suppose it will teach me not to be so careless in the future. I really need to take better care of myself.

I really hope this day improves... Ha, the probability of that is severely low. It would be nice though if the whole world would agree to stop conspiring against me for a day. Sometimes a girl needs a break from drama. Let's see what headache inducing situation life throws in my way next!

**XXXX**

**II **

**Hope Vs. Hell**

~**Ver. Hope~**

I take my time on my journey to the canteen. I walk slowly through the less rowdier than usual crowds, not feeling like forcing my way through. Since I'm not queuing for food and I don't have a delicious lunch to munch my way through it doesn't matter if I have to wait.

When I get to the canteen I'm surprised. I can only see a few of the guys, Kim and Embry sat together on a table already starting to eat their lunches. I thought our table and the rest of the canteen would be packed. I guess everyone is dawdling today. It's seems that like me, nobody is in the mood to take part in a mad rush. I take a deep breath and then I walk over casually. I try to put on my best smile to greet everyone with. There is nothing worse than eating lunch when someone miserable is around putting you off with their aura of 'leave me alone' and a frowning face.

"Good afternoon!" I say politely.

My heart breaks when Embry turns around with his ever perfect, genuine smile. I can't help but shake my head and grin honestly when I notice a bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth. It was quite cute, if I'm honest. I sit down beside him, a light blush staining my cheeks. From across the table, Kim passes me a napkin without a word and I wipe it away. I ignore Embry's protest at being fussed over. I didn't want anyone else to see the scene. Kim gives me an evil grin from across the table and I can't resist sneakily sticking my finger up at her jokingly. Distancing myself from everyone turned out to be a bad idea in the end. With a little effort, I can relax and have some fun with everyone.

Embry puts his arm around me, and brings me closer to him, hugging me as he eats his burger with his other hand. He really knows how to embarrass me!

I push away and give him a mock scowl, "Not while you're busy eating! Food will go everywhere,"

"You're beginning to act and sound like my mom," Embry shook his head before his eyes lit up with another of his amusing ideas, "I know, you and her swapped bodies like in that movie!"

I punch him in the arm, "Don't be daft! I wish someone would swap bodies with you. You look good but you're a pain in the arse."

"You think I'm good looking?" Embry grinned, slightly embarrassed.

I saw Kim in the corner of my eyes watching on amused. It didn't look like she was plotting anything though. However, she'll probably tease me later.

I raise an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be offended that I called you a pain!?"

"Nah, if I was that much of a pain you would have left me by now. At least I know my looks are keeping you here and we know this face won't be changing any time soon." Embry laughed pointing at his face for the last bit before taking another big bite of his burger, yet again getting sauce on his face.

"You're a child," I sigh, giving up and then I turn to a smirking Kim, "Pack it in Kim,"

She feigned innocence, "What!? I'm not doing anything,"

"You've got that teasing glint in your eyes,"

Kim pulled out a box from her bag.

"Whatever! Anyway, check these out," Kim said while showing me a box with oddly coloured cookies in them, "My mum baked them last night,"

"They look disgusting – no offence!" I say honestly but slightly fearful she will force them down my throat for criticising them.

"Yeah, I know, but while they look utterly gross they actually taste heavenly."

I look at her sceptically.

I knew Kim wouldn't try and give her friend food poisoning even for a prank. But still, those cookies looked suspicious. They looked worse than something you would serve to your guests at a Halloween party or to the irritating kids who knock on your door for candy. Luckily, we never get much of that on the reservation. Even in Forks it isn't all that popular...

Okay, back to the situation at hand.

"Seriously! Go on, try one!" Kim offered me the box.

Wow, she really wants me to try one. Maybe she really made them and wants people to sample them and give feedback before she gives them to Jared. She would never forgive herself if she murdered her wolf with food, something he loved almost as much as her.

I shook my head, "Maybe some other time, I'm not hungry,"

"Big breakfast? Is that the real reason you were late?" Kim asked.

"No, I just don't have an appetite at the moment,"

"You can't not eat, Sylvia," Embry interrupted out conversation.

"Yes, I can," I reply, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Please, it isn't healthy,"

"Look, I'm not hungry today and I was running late therefore I didn't make any lunch and haven't got a dollar on me,"

"I'll buy you something or you could eat one of Kim's cookies...?"

"No."

And that was that. Embry, Kim and the other few guys there continued eating there dinners while I sat and stared at the table. I wonder where...

"Yo, Syl!" Brady called energetically and way too loudly.

I roll my eyes embarrassed by all the looks and turn and scowl, "Keep it down before you end up having to pay for hearing aids for everyone!"

For some reason Brady doesn't sit on our table but the one behind. I notice from the corner of my eye that Embry has stopped eating. I turn to him and see that he has turned in the direction of Brady too. For some reason they are giving each other funny looks. What are they up to?

"Come sit here Syl," Brady said gesturing, "Collin and Seth will be here in a minute."

I grab my bag and stand. As I'm about to leave, Embry grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I turn scowling.

"What are you doing?" I question confused.

"Don't you want to stay with me, your boyfriend?" Embry said quietly, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You're nagging me like my mother at the moment besides we're together most of the time and you'll be at mine tonight, right?"

"Recently, we've barely had any time together and when we do we barely do or say anything. You're so distant sometimes that I can't tell what you're thinking."

I look down guilty, "I'm sorry I've just been out of it recently and I haven't been sleeping well. I promise I'll make it up to you soon. We can go out and do something, just the two of us, okay?"

He let's go and smiles which I return with my own. I hated seeing Embry unhappy so I'm glad my offer cheered him up. I did genuinely want to spend some time with him though. It would be pretty awful if I didn't want to seeing as he's, you know, my imprint and kind of boyfriend.

**XXXX**

I sit down across from Brady on the table near to Embry and Kim's which means we're not too too far away from the main group. This wasn't really an unusual occurrence. It was quite often that we didn't all sit together as one huge group. After all, most of the guys are giants so it's quite a squash and not everyone gets along well all of the time. However, I usually stayed on whatever table Embry was sat at so that was different. I doubt anyone will start questioning me about it later though, except maybe Kim. She has a weird obsession with mine and Embry's relationship. I know she just cares and wants the best for us but sometimes I wish she wouldn't press for information as much and give us both some space. Kim should know by now that if something happens between Embry and I she'll be the first I turn to for advice.

"Everything okay?" Brady asks smiling.

"Yeah, everything is awesome," I reply, dropping my bag on the floor while trying to get comfortable in the hard plastic seat.

"So I overheard you're spending time with Embry tonight?"

"Yeah, I am,"

"Okay, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out at my house and play that new game I told you about but we can do that some other time,"

"Definitely! It will give you time to practise since I'm a natural when it comes to games,"

"I can assure you Syl that I will not be the one at a disadvantage. Mindlessly pressing the buttons won't win this game, it's all about strategy."

"You always say that yet I still win just by hitting one of the buttons constantly!"

We both laugh.

I was grateful for the distraction. Even if at times all I want is to shut the world out I really shouldn't. I need to be around my friends and have fun. I'm a high school student so I should make the most of it before the time flies by and I'm an adult that needs to make some very difficult decisions. I need to focus and stay optimistic. My bad mood is probably having an effect on everyone around me so I need to turn things around for them too.

"No lunch today, bottomless pit?" Brady smirked, moving the conversation on, before eating a chip off his plate that was piled high.

"Hey, if anyone is the bottomless pit Brady, it's you!" I protest trying my best to hide my amusement and instead pretending to be offended, "You're the guy who buys family size bottles of coke, pizzas and chocolate bars just for himself and consumes them within a few minutes,"

"Hey, I usually offer you some!"

"Yeah, and then you use that as an excuse to get even more,"

Brady shrugs before smiling, "It's about time you started your diet anyway,"

"It's about time you decided where you want me to bury your body after I strangle you Brady!"

Our joking ended there. The light and fun feeling vanished as footsteps approached and an irritatingly familiar voice spoke loudly from behind.

**XXXX**

**III **

**Hope Vs. Hell**

~**Ver. Hell~**

"Brady is such an honest guy, isn't he Sylvia?" Meg said cheerfully as she came up behind me.

Brady's eyes narrowed slightly and his expression became serious. He too no longer felt like smiling.

I thought I'd finally got her to back off a few metres. Now she is back, like an annoying fly that won't stop buzzing around in your face until you snap and hit it hard with a fly swatter. This girl was poison. I don't how anyone could enjoy picking on others like she does. Could Meg not see that all of this would one day end with her tears? And then the only person left who can stand her company will be her tag along sister Mel.

Yet, I still gave Meg what she wanted – a good old fashioned argument. I couldn't help it! This time though I'll attempt keep my mouth shut.

Brady and I both try the same method of keeping quiet to cope with her presence. We don't continue with our conversation like she's not there because that would just give her information about us and a chance to butt in and ruin it. We simple stay silent and refused to respond to her. Keeping our mouths shut will also stop any slip ups from us in this plan as well as preventing any opportunities for her to engage in our conversation.

The chairs on either side of me move and I'm suddenly sandwiched between Meg and the previously mentioned tag along sister. I concentrate on my breathing because all I want to do is remove them from their seats. Being trapped between them is the worst possible situation and I have no idea how to get myself out of it without any conflict. There was no way I was going to sit here until the bell either. Knowing Meg she probably would risk being late just to force me to be the one to stand up first. It would end up being a test of endurance and patience is something I lack nowadays.

"It's not just him who has noticed it though," Meg continues on in a clearly fake friendly sounding voice despite being ignored, "Everyone has noticed the weight you've put on recently. It's a good job you've grown upwards as well otherwise we'd have to nickname you dumpling or something, eh?"

_Dump...ling...?_

_Dump..._

Meg needed to be thrown in to a dump head first. _Hmm, I wonder how far away the nearest one is._

We stay silent. Meg doesn't give up though, she continues on making conversation using any chance she can get to insult me. I had to admit, she knew how to carry a one-sided conversation. It was kind of sad that she was so great at it though. Maybe Meg often has conversations with herself?

Eventually Meg loses her patience, "Look, I'm trying hard here to make conversation with you Sylvia and you just keep blanking me,"

"You mean you're trying very hard to insult her as many times as possible," Brady snorted, breaking his silence, "Look Meg, don't you realise your nose is in danger of being crushed and flattened in to your face?"

Now it was my turn to break the silence.

"Why are you talking to me Meg?" I turn and ask looking her in the eyes.

She looks away briefly before turning back, "Because I can. I also know you don't like it,"

"You're wasting your time. I know you don't like talking to me or being around me either," I sigh frustrated, "Do you hate me?"

"Obviously!"

"Then why go out of your way to interact with me? Why do you harass me in such a way? I don't even understand why you hate me so much,"

Meg's eyes narrow in to a glare, "You know why I hate you Sylvia so stop pretending to be so innocent,"

"Please enlighten me, school yard bully."

"..."

"..."

"You shut the hell up! You're asking for this! Who do you think you are Sylvia Cross? You stuck up bitch!"

_Stuck up bitch? I'm asking for this?_

I see now, Meg is jealous. I can't see why though, she has plenty of friends and looks fine. Apart from her attitude at times Meg is a perfectly normal teenage girl. It couldn't be because of Embry could it? She is perfectly capable of getting a boyfriend. There was even a guy, Justin, who genuinely liked her. It was her own fault she lost him after she used him in an idiotic plan to make Embry jealous. It's insane if it is all about Embry though. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying Embry is nothing special but it isn't like there are other guys out there that are nearly on par with him. Meg was wrong for Embry and Embry was very wrong for her, couldn't she see that?

No! It isn't just about Embry this. It can't be! There is more to this irrational jealousy. She only likes him for his looks. Nobody would go to so much trouble over a shallow crush.

"Oh, I completely get it now," I state as I think of how I can get Meg to explain her behaviour.

"Get what Cross!?" Meg snaps annoyed at me for not getting straight to the point.

"That you're jealous of me, though, I can't understand why,"

"I'm. NOT! Jealous. Though, there are some that are and it is kind of obvious why they are. For example: you are free to do as you please because your parents are not around; because of your good grades and past goody two shoes behaviour you can get away with murder; you randomly become best of friends with the cult, the hottest guys in school, without lifting a finger; and you suddenly change your appearance drastically and get attention for it!"

"What a rant... is that all?"

"Urgh! You are an ungrateful bitch Sylvia Cross."

"Look Meg... I don't know why you are doing this, it's irrational and I am not in the mood for it. Let's just call it quits and you can go back to your girl gang and leave me and my friends alone forever, okay?"

Meg makes a noise of frustration and practically face palms. She's frustrated with me!? How does she think I feel? She's the one being awkward about this not me. Why can't she just tell me what's so wrong with me that she feels the need to act in such a horrid way towards me?

"Oh my God! Can't you see what you have!? You have a hot boyfriend like Embry who you don't seem to care for all that much and a best friend who clearly also wants you. What does someone like Embry see in you!? It pisses me off so much... I'm the one who is supposed to be popular, I've earned it but you don't like it do you Cross? You want to take it away!" Meg finally takes a breath after her second rant.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. What was this!? With the way this was going we'll need to take it on a television programme like _The Jeremy Kyle Show_ back in the UK soon.

"Like I said, your jealous! It's an ugly site especially since you have no reason to be. You should appreciate what you have got Meg. I don't know why you're so hung up about me and my life, it isn't any better than yours," I reply back to her rant, wanting to rip either mine or her hair out in frustration, "Just admit you're jealous for some pathetic reason and fuck off before I do something you won't like,"

"You're already doing something I don't like..." Meg said trying to keep her voice low as people had started to turn to see what was happening, "Fine! I'm jealous. There I said it, happy!? You have everything and you've never even lifted a finger! You're ungrateful. You're a nerd, have friends without having to do anything, have a devoted boyfriend..."

"Please, not another rant. You've told me before! My parents are away so _apparently_ I can do what I want, that's completely bullshit Meg since my older brother is around. Yeah, right, my good grades and past behaviour means I never get punished. I actually have a detention tonight," I rant back annoyed, "Oh yeah, and I'm totally best buddies with the guys when I don't even know the favourite colour of two thirds of them. And fine, I admit, the growth spurt is completely my fault. It is definitely something you can control. I wonder why your boobs aren't bigger than your apple sized brain yet...?"

I can tell Meg is surprised that I'm arguing back. I can also tell half of her is pleased by it and half of her wants me to either agree with her or not say anything. When will this end? Our whole lunch is being wasted on something petty, yet, I feel like I cannot let this drop. I'm sick and tired of Meg and this might be our only chance to resolve this endless bitch cycle.

"You... You can't excuse your blindness and treatment of Embry though." Meg says suddenly in rushed serious way.

"I don't have a clue what you're on about when you say blindness so I won't comment on that. However, how dare you try and say anything about my relationship with Embry, you know nothing about it or us!" I narrow my eyes dangerously, "Just because I'm not constantly making out with him in front of everyone doesn't mean I don't care for him any less. I care about Embry, I'm just not one to show my feelings often but he knows I'd do anything for him if he asks,"

"Yeah, right. I bet he wants you by his side and eating lunch with him but instead your starving yourself and sitting with the so called best friend! Embry is trapped by you, just tell him you feel nothing for him already. The heartbreak will be worse otherwise."

My body trembles, the wolf slowly threatening to emerge if I don't calm down.

"Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch," I whisper up close in a tone that hints at pain if she refuses, "If you want to live without disfigurements do not comment on my relationship with Embry again. Embry Call is _mine_!"

Meg shakes and I can tell she is going to erupt. I quietly thank whatever is up there that she is not a wolf. If she was though, then right now, this would be one hell of a dangerous situation. My face would definitely get clawed off and the whole school would erupt into chaos. Shockingly, I'm managing to keep myself from full on shaking and I instead only have a slight tremble.

At the start, our mostly quiet argument only got a few glances and eye rolls since people have heard of us arguing before. If she yells then Embry will definitely come and intervene if Brady and Mel don't stop staring and split us up. I'm surprised Embry and Kim haven't already gotten involved. They probably know that I don't want them to. They probably think it is nothing serious either when it potentially could be. There is no way I'm allowing her to continue commenting on my relationship with Embry from now on. We are double imprinted, it is meant to be, and right now all I want to do is explain that fact to her and smash her face in.

It's the climax of Meg's 'rivalry' with me.

"It all should be mine, not yours! Give it to me. I deserve it, not you! I work so hard making sure every little thing is perfect, yet, I know... I know that people don't really want to be my friend. I know that you will steal them all from me one day!" Meg yells pathetically, like a spoilt brat, refusing to give up.

"I'd rather not give you anything unless it is the kick in the teeth you're asking for. And who would want to take your crappy little group of friends away from you? Not me," I reply back tiredly trying to keep an uncaring voice.

"You're rotten, you're useless and you're ugly. Look at you! You've just rolled out of bed! We'll both be alone soon but only you will have asked for it. Why couldn't you have just gone and fucked off back to England, where you belong,"

I break.

Shocking tears overflowed, my chair screeched across the floor as I pushed back with my feet. My bag resting at my feet was on my back in a second and then Meg too was on the move. Her hair knotted in my hand as I pulled her back and slung her across the room ignoring all gasps. Why must she always try and drive me to breaking point?

I don't want to hurt anyone but if I stay I will or I'll make an even bigger fool of myself. The humiliation burns as I flee. Maybe people will have some sympathy. I bet Embry and the guys on the table were listening in. I'm tired, so very tired of this fucking stupidity and this stupid wolf bullshit!

I want to allow my anger and hurt to takeover. I want to set my wolf free and burst out of this tight and confining human skin. As a wolf I won't be judged; I can just run and run and run. But running is what a coward does. I'm weak and I'm running right now. To take it a step further would be over dramatic and wrong. Even if the shaking increases until it looks like I'm having a fit, the wolf cannot and must not escape from within me. Can I really contain it though?

**XXXX**

**Coming up: **

Pessimistic/Optimistic! IV - ?

_a few weeks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapters!:<strong>

If 'Horse Sized Wolves' reaches 25 reviews then I will write a special short story. It will either be a funny one set in the present time or a more serious and touching one set in the future showing how far Sylvia and Embry have progressed. I may do both if 'Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!' reaches 7 reviews or 'Horse Sized Wolves' reaches 30. Also, if you have any requests let me know as I want to write something for those who have been waiting for me to get writing!

By the way, I'd like to know if you would be interested in me editing and rewriting parts of the original 10 chapters. Let me know if you think it's a good idea!

Thanks for the support.


	19. Pessimistic Optimistic! IV - VI

**Pessimistic/Optimistic!**

**Part IV Circular**

"Hey, Sylvia!" Brady called, failing to mask his concern with a cheerful voice, as I jogged away, "Please stop! I'm dropping my dinner!"

I stop, feeling bad for spoiling his dinner. He didn't have to run after me though. I didn't want to be around anyone right now, I had completely humiliated myself running away. I'm so pathetic!

He caught up in a second, his face etched deep with concern and questions, "What was that just then, eh?"

I opened my mouth but it was too dry, like a desert, to speak. I didn't know what to say anyway. Jacob and Sam will probably found out later and yell at me and make me explain what happened so I'd rather not relive it over and over.

"It isn't like you to run away, you usually speak out against petty people like Meg and Mel and put them in their place,"

I rubbed my throat in discomfort, I had to speak, "I-I just couldn't be bothered with it. I'm such... a coward... for running away... and stooping so low as to behave in such a way in front of you and everyone else too,"

"It's fine. Meg said a lot of hurtful things but remember Syl, they are not true," Brady said before nudging me with his shoulder in an attempt to comfort and keep his food from falling from his arms.

"They aren't?"

"No, of course not Syl. It's kind of worrying that she managed to plant doubts in your mind."

I don't reply because I don't know what to say.

We go outside and sit on one of the new out door tables. It was sunny for a change and I couldn't understand why we hadn't sat out here to begin with. I guess everyone is comfortable enough with our current arrangements.

Brady opened the bottled water from his lunch for me and placed it on the table in front of me. I picked it up careful and sipped. My mouth was dry like sandpaper so it was a relief when the cool water slipped down my throat soothingly. At last I was ready to speak comfortably.

"You shouldn't let yourself get so dehydrated," Brady said concerned.

"I know, I just haven't been myself lately," I sigh, "I can't focus today,"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Hmm... maybe later, is that alright?"

"Sure, whenever you're ready, Syl."

"Thanks, you're a great friend, Brady."

Brady nodded in response, something he didn't often do, unsmiling. I didn't understand but thought nothing of it. I don't know why I'm noticing small useless things that have no relevance. There are different problems than Brady responding to a compliment in a way he usually wouldn't. I seriously don't know what I'd do without him sometimes though. He's been there for me a lot lately and I owe him. I need to do something for him in return soon.

XXXX

After Brady had eaten his lunch at a record speed we sat on a grassy field at the side of the school. I felt miserable and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die at what had just happened. I knew Meg was reporting it to a teacher as I sat here sulking and completely ruining Brady's lunch. However, Brady was still optimistic that we could make the most out of our remaining free time before classes restarted and suggested we do something 'fun' before the bell rang to pass the time. His main intention was to cheer me up though.

"Come on let's go do something fun to cheer you up!" Brady smiled.

"I don't think that's possible, sorry Brady," I sigh, wrapping my arms around my legs which were pulled up to my chin.

"Don't be so pessimistic and do not doubt my cheer skills!"

"You're going to do some cheer leading?"

"No! We are going to play soccer."

"Wow, a game of football with only two people. That is so going to work."

Brady already had his phone out and I looked over to see he was texting Seth and several of the younger guys. I was glad he wasn't inviting Jared or Embry because that would mean Kim and Embry bothering me about the incident with Meg. I'd rather discuss it some other time... Actually I'd rather never talk about it and just forget it ever happened! I know I'll have to at least have a talk with Embry about it later tonight unless I cancel our plans and hide away in my bedroom. He'll probably just climb through my window though, the creep. Nah, I don't mind as long as he gives me a warning before he does it. I don't want to scream the house down!

"Okay!" Brady exclaimed with satisfaction as he slipped his phone back in his pocket and turned to me, "We've got more players,"

"Good but what about a ball?" I ask him.

"Oh shit!" Brady pulled out his phone in a panic and began clicking buttons rapidly.

I roll my eyes.

"Seth said they're bringing one, they won't be long now." Brady relaxes again.

I put my hand above my eyes and look around the surrounding area for the players. It isn't long before a group emerges from the school building. Seth, who was carrying the ball we were promised, was leading the group enthusiastically with Collin trailing behind with the younger wolves and their confused friends. I didn't blame them for not being overly happy about this last minute match. I didn't think this was a great idea either.

I wasn't a huge sports fan, particularly when it game to football or soccer as it is known here. I appreciated the thoughtfulness though. Brady, Seth and the others too were awesome to do this and I was happy to have them as friends. They were one of the pluses of being imprinted on and phasing. We'd never have become more than acquaintances if it wasn't for the whole wolf thing I was dragged in to.

Since it was his idea, Brady took control and organised the teams. He was the captain of the first team and Seth the second. Collin volunteered to be referee and two of the younger wolves were picked as goalkeepers. A friend of theirs wanted to be a goalkeeper as well but we couldn't let him since he wasn't a wolf. It meant us wolves didn't have to be as careful about the amount of force we put in to a kick. After each person had chosen and agreed on teams and positions it was only me left to decide. I already knew which team I was going to choose though.

"Ready?" Brady asked me as he grinned.

I smiled back, "Yeah, let's hurry up get this match started!"

This would be a good way to blow off some steam and forget about earlier.

"Let's play!"

Collin blew a whistle - he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere - and we began.

XXXX

Surprisingly, as we play we attract a small crowd of bored students trying to kill the remaining time we have left before afternoon lessons begin. After a few more minutes I search the crowds again, curious at exactly who were watching. I then spot some familiar faces. I wave and signal to Brady that I'm taking a break.

"Embry!" I greet as I try to fix my messed up hair.

The others smile and move away to give us some space to talk one on one. I feel bad for abandoning the game but the team could manage without me. We already had a few goals.

"How long have you been watching? I'm kind of embarrassed as I haven't been playing well," I laugh embarrassed.

"Only a few minutes. I'm sure with a few years of training you could be a professional." He replies in a casual and slightly distracted way.

"You mean decades! I suck compared to the others. Have you seen how good Seth and Brady are!?"

Embry's eyes narrow briefly as he listens to my chatter while watching the guys play. He looks impatient and a little annoyed. Embry then suddenly turns with a strange look on his face. I have no idea what the hell is going on.

"So, how come I wasn't invited to take part in this little game?" Embry questions, failing to sound casual.

I shrug, "I didn't send out the text messages, Brady did. You're not missing anything that's exciting or all that interesting though,"

"But you seemed to be having fun and that's something I don't want to miss out on since you never seem to smile like that with me,"

"What are you on about you daft idiot? I smile for you all the time," I laugh nervously at his strangeness before swiftly changing topic, "I don't suppose you heard or seen my confrontation with Meg?"

"I overheard bits and saw what happened at the end. I thought I'd best give you some space, especially since you didn't want to hang around with me during lunch today."

What the fuck? This guy...

"Embry, seriously, what the hell is your problem? Earlier, you were fine with us not spending time together until this evening and now you're acting like a complete prick," I frown.

"You thought I was fine with you going off with some other guy?" Embry shook his head in an exasperated way.

"Can't you just be honest with me? Don't pretend to be fine when you're not," I sigh before reaching up and putting my hand on his shoulder, "I don't see why you aren't fine with it. Brady's my friend, you're my boyfriend and you also have friends you don't get much chance to hang around with in a normal non-wolfy way,"

Embry shrugs my hand off sulkily, "Fine, I'll go hang out with them tonight instead of you then,"

"If you want to do something as stupid and pretty as that then go right ahead Embry Call. I'm not the one looking like an ass right now,"

"I guess you'll be hanging around with Seth, Collin or Brady since they are more important and precious to you than your imprint,"

"Don't say his name like it's something disgusting! And you know what, if I was the spiteful bitch you seem to think I am maybe I'd do just that but I'm not and wouldn't want to stoop to your low expectations of me,"

Embry's eyes widened, "I don't think that!"

"Well don't insinuate it!" I snap before taking a deep breath, "Look, calm down and we'll talk at the end of the day but you'd better call up your friends because I'm having a quiet night in alone."

"See you then."

I nod and walk away.

One again everything had turned to shit! Nothing goes right for me, does it? I can't have one stress free day without any arguments. I miss the good old days when nobody bothered me. I just really hope we can resolve this at the end of the day. I'm not going to be able to concentrate in my remaining classes now though!

I pulled out my phone and began sending apologetic texts to the guys I was playing football with. They'd agreed to play for me and I went and did a vanishing act. Brady was the first to reply back and he didn't sound pissed at all though it's easy to hide your feelings in a text message. I felt awful but I couldn't just continue playing with Embry there watching. I thought going to him was the right thing to do. However, not doing so would have meant that right now the argument would be beginning and the possibility of witnesses higher. Fingers crossed this gets solved later on. You know, Embry has been acting really weird recently. I can't work out if we need space or if we need to hang out more...

My phone vibrates in my hand. It was another text from Brady.

Brady: I just saw Embry... you guys fell out?

Sylvia: Kind of. We are going to talk after school.

Ring Ring Ring

The school bell.

Brady: BTW I saw the trash & notes outside your locker. Are you ok? :(

Sylvia: Oh, I'd forgotten about that. I'm not too fussed about it now, worse has happened since.

Brady: Ok :( Cheer up soon!

I put my phone away and head to class with a miserable look on my face.

XXXX

The rest of the school day passed by at snail pace. The remaining lessons were boring and could not distract me from the list of negative events coming my way after the final bell. I was not looking forward to the detention after what could be round two of my argument with Embry. I also had rubbish to clean up and Meg to deal with too. She would surely report me to a teacher for throwing her across the canteen. I bet it's Mr. Anderson too!

RING RING RING

It's time to face the music. Awesome.

Since I need to have a serious and important conversation with Embry before my detention I had to move quickly. For the first time in a long time I had my shit packed away and I was right out of the door before any one even stood up. I didn't care if the teacher wanted us to stay back a second because it wasn't an option. I had more important things to do than listen to some lecture in response to something I didn't even do.

I'm about to start sprinting in the direction I presume Embry will be in. Is it really weird that I've almost fully memorised his time table? I still can't even remember my own sometimes and I end up having to pull it out and take a look. Before I can take off a large, warm hand suddenly grabs my wrist making my breath hitch – who was it? I'm then pulled back against a warm body that I recognise to be a wolves. I jump around and see that it's Embry.

"Dammit, you almost gave me a heart attack." I say, my hand over my heart.

Embry takes my hand with just a simple apologetic smile and no words before leading me off through the suddenly emerging crowds toward the room the detention is going to be held today. We walk quite quickly because talking on the go would mean more eavesdroppers. The sooner we got to the detention room the more time we'd have to talk about what happened this afternoon.

Soon we are stood only a few metres away from the door to the room I'm supposed to be in shortly. If we weren't quick the teacher will end up arriving before I've had a chance to enter and sit down. Being late would mean another detention or worse.

I look up at Embry, who instantly looks down at the floor guilty, waiting for him to begin. He was mostly at fault here.

"I'm sorry sorry for being such a...," Embry trailed off while looking at the polished floor, trying to find a suitable word.

"Jealous idiot?" I suggested before smiling slightly, "It's okay, I forgive you because I love you Embry. Even though you can be a bit daft at times, I can somewhat understand why you acted the way you did,"

I gasp as I'm suddenly embraced tightly by Embry. My eyes widen before closing in content as I return the hug, surprised at the sudden display of affection. It was the best hug I'd received in a while. In this single hug, it was like I could feel exactly how much he cared about me. I hoped he could feel my love too.

After a minute or two Embry detaches himself from me. He suddenly has a desperate and heartbreaking look on his face. My face automatically loses the relaxed expression from half a second ago because a look of deep worry is plastered on over the top at the sight of Embry's expression. My heart was breaking too at the sight of it.

Embry looks up at the off white ceiling and then asks a question not meant to be answered by me, "Why? Why are we not like the others? Our imprint should be like theirs. Our imprint isn't normal."

I still have to answer because he's having doubts about our relationship.

"Embry, every imprint is different. When you say 'the others' you mean Jared and Kim. But think about it, our imprint is special because it's a double. That automatically makes us different," I remind him, "We are the first recorded, and you are the only Embry Call and I the only Sylvia Cross. Each imprint has individual problems to overcome. Even Jared and Kim had problems at the start, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right. We just need to go at our own pace instead of comparing ourselves to the others, right?" Embry said with some determination and new found optimism in his voice, "They've been together for a lot longer so they are bound to be ahead and have less problems,"

"Exactly! This isn't a race, it's a journey and taking our time to enjoy every second as we progress will make it all worthwhile,"

"Okay, but I still think we have more than our fair share of problems. I wish we could get a break from all this drama," Embry complained pouting.

"I agree, we deserve a holiday sometime!" I laugh at his expression, "Sometimes I feel the whole universe is conspiring against us but we just need to remember that nothing can ever break our imprint. We are indestructible!"

"Ours is a double too, so it is twice as strong!"

"You've got that right!"

Embry began to smile again and I couldn't help but smile too. We had both gained some much needed and fresh optimism through this talk. I think our rough patch was coming to an end and soon we'd have everything ironed out so we could begin a proper relationship. If I'm honest, this relationship crap scares me. I'm completely unprepared for it because I never planned to have a boyfriend in high school. All of this just sort of happened suddenly. You know, I used to think I'd either never have a boyfriend and instead be forever alone. I definitely would not go through all of this if the person was not someone as friendly and funny and kind as Embry.

It was now time to wrap up the conversation so I wouldn't miss my detention and have a whole new set of worries, such as phone calls home and extra homework, to worry about.

"You know, I think it's time you met my mom." Embry said suddenly.

...That is sooo not going to bring a swift end to this conversation. Why did he have to bring up such a serious and important, headache inducing topic when I'm short on time!? Oh, Embry!

But, his mother!? I cannot believe he wants to introduce us. I thought - and hoped - I'd remain a secret forever and all the family drama would only be on my side. Now there's going to be double the drama which was not going to be fun or enjoyable. Meeting her is impossible because there is a ninety-nine percent chance that she'll dislike me the way my mother dislikes Embry.

I can't say no to Embry though... It looks like I'll have to woman up and learn how not to be a coward. Maybe there is a small chance that the universe will be on my side and force his mother to like me. I admit, it would be interesting to meet the person who brought Embry up. I can just imagine the baby pictures... Adorable. Okay, I'm officially sold on his idea.

I put on a brave smile, "Okay, if that's what you want,"

"I'd like you too but you don't have to if you don't feel ready to Syl. There's no rush," Embry smiled nervously.

"I want to! I'm just scared she'll hate me,"

"She won't. She'll be pleased about it – I think," Embry said nervously.

"Even you don't have absolute confidence in this meeting!"

"It'll be fine Syl. I actually haven't told her about you yet but I'll talk to her later. We can arrange something in the next few weeks."

"Okay, that sounds good. The teacher will be here in five seconds, we're lucky she's late today. I'll see you around, okay?"

Without a word, Embry kisses me on the cheek and walks away with a very pleased and confident looking smirk. It looked odd because I hadn't seen such a look from him before. His eyes also told me that he was plotting. Meeting his mother was a serious event though and we definitely don't want to risk losing a potential member of our fan club. My mum was already against us. If both sides opposed our relationship then I'd never make it down the aisle because a wedding with barely any guests and two women giving you threatening death glares is not going to be a pleasant experience. Of course, we're not going to get married so I suppose it doesn't matter. Still, it would be nice to have a little family support besides an annoying older brother and indifferent father.

"Come to mine early tomorrow for breakfast!" I call to him before he goes out of sight.

He raises his hand without turning to signal that he heard. I smile softly at his broad back. It would be nice to walk home with him but after today I'll be a free woman. Of course, that all depends on if Meg or anybody else who have a grudge or whatever against me. As long as they don't try and get me in to any more trouble I'll be fine.

I carefully open the door to the detention room and slip in.

One moment is good and then the next is bad. I go through these events and the emotions attached that are completely opposite from the previous until I reach the start of the cycle again. Never once am I relieved to restart the cycle. It's a never ending turbulent ride. Up and Down and side to side, my life path goes so drastically. Why can't I have an extended period in either the good or the bad. I don't care which because I'm sick of life playing with my emotions. I just want to be steady even if I have to be constantly miserable in order to get that stability.

Okay, maybe that's a bit silly of me to say. These happy moments... I wouldn't give them up for the world! I guess I'll have to learn to enjoy the ride a little more. If I'm honest, I've never been a fan of roller coasters.

"You've finally arrived," an unimpressed voice noted.

The voice woke me up from my thoughts as I was passing the big desk at the front to find a seat. I froze before slowly turning to face the figure at the desk gulping. I think I'm in trouble again.

"..."

I had no words in my suddenly dry throat.

"I was worried I'd have to go out there and disturb what seemed to be a serious and much needed moment of affection."

Oh shit.

XXXX

**Pessimistic/Optimistic!**

**Part V It Never Ends**

I'm pretty sure she was not waiting in the room when I arrived so why was she here and waiting now?The unfamiliar teacher was staring at my expectantly. I suppose I'd better attempt to form some words instead of continuing to stare dumbfounded. Another bad moment was incoming.

"I... Wha... How... Sorry!" I splutter not being able to come up with anything better and more intelligible to say.

To my surprise the teacher smirks. I then realise that she's the fairly new young teacher, whose name I can't recall. It is rumoured that she can be a little eccentric on occasion. I say that she's fairly new because she started teaching her a few months ago. However, people still call her the 'newbie' and until now I have not had a run in with her. This was a really terrible first impression and there was no way to salvage the situation. I gently sigh as I silently mourn my ever increasingly decaying reputation as being an intelligent, sensible, quiet and well behaved student.

The teacher stands up straightening her skirt before walking around her desk. I realise she'd heading straight for me and I instinctively take a step back fearing for my life. This makes her laugh and I realise she is one of those teachers who enjoy their students suffering. I flinch as she approaches me and places a hand on my shoulder turning me to face the few others in the room and the desks. I eye a back row seat that is empty and I know that as soon as I'm released from the teacher's hold I'll be sitting there well away from her.

I was expecting her to try and humiliate me in some way in front of the class but instead I looked at her and noticed she too was looking at the seat I had spotted.

"Where can you sit...?" the teacher said mostly to herself in an agonizing voice like it was such an important and difficult decision.

"I'll just go and sit over there." I say hurriedly pointing to my chosen seat.

Before I can move though her grip on my shoulder tightens.

"No. I think a front row seat is more suited to you."

She loosens her grip and I began to move towards a random seat on the empty front row, my head down. That's where I sit still and silent and staring down at the small desk my arms rest on for twenty minutes. The most boring yet tense twenty minutes of my life. I know at the end of this period of time that something unpleasant would most likely happen.

XXXX

The twenty minutes are up.

The teachers chair screeches again the floor as it is pushed back by feet. I look up to see her stand and clap her hands. She then pulls out her phone and begins to fiddle with it before addressing the class absent mindedly, "Okay, get out of here now. I'm sure even losers like you have lives and if you don't then I don't care because I'm not wasting mine on you lot."

This was my time to escape. All I had to do was pick up my bag, stand up and then push my chair under the desk as the first few people begin to leave. That means I'll be lost in the middle of the small crowd exiting the room and I'll be hidden from her view. Or at least that's what I hope!

"Hurry up!" the teacher urges making a shooing motion from where she was stood behind her desk.

I smile confidentially and begin my plan. I don't keep my head down or do anything suspicious, I walk out normally imitating everyone else so not to draw attention to myself. It turns out that my efforts were futile though and she had the eyes of a hawk.

"Oi, late girl. Where are you going?" the teacher questions me, burning holes in my back.

I freeze unlike the other students. Everyone else suddenly decided to speed up their exit then just in case she shouted for some of them to stay behind too. They soon disappeared out of the classroom door and down the corridor to the nearest exit like a stampede. I sigh, unfreeze and turn back to face her. In my mind I pray that what was about to happen wouldn't be painful or embarrassing.

I go to stand in front of her desk as she sits back down. I hold my breath and wait...

"Relax, I'm not going to bother giving you another detention for being late. It seemed you had a good reason,"

I smile slightly in relief and relax my tense stance. I can now breathe normally again.

"Thank you, I promise it will not happen again. I really am sorry," I reply.

The teacher waves her hand, "It's fine, you're lucky I'm a sucker for romance and touching scenes,"

I scratch my head, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Off you go then."

I nod and turn to leave. As I walk across the room she stands just as my hand touches the handle of the door.

"Can I ask you something?" the teacher asks in a curious tone.

I turn surprised but nod, "Of course, what is it it?"

"I've seen your boyfriend and some other guys around school quite a bit, they're all pretty huge... How did they get like that? You're tall for a girl too,"

"...I suppose it's our genes and also the guys eat a hell of a lot and take part in sporting activities too,"

"It's unusual,"

I nod hesitantly, not knowing how to reply.

"You know, I can't help but stare, like many others here, when they walk past. They are all so... I can't think of a suitable word. They just look fierce and great together like a gang or a pack or something, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they do I suppose. Is that all?" I ask politely, wanting to escape this awkward conversation.

"Sure, that's all for now. If I have any other questions I'll come and find - Oh, what's your name by the way?"

"I'm Sylvia, and you're...?"

She smiled, "Diana,"

"Well, Miss... Diana, I'll be leaving now,"

"Have a good evening."

"You too, bye."

Weird.

Ah, I'm now officially free! I can't believe how lucky I am to get away with being late for detention. From now on it's a fresh start. I'm going to doing everything possible to ensure I never receive another detention ever again. I've done my time and I'm going to reform and become the well behaved model student I once was. Now all I needed to do was sort out my locker and then finally I could make my way home and relax.

The school is pretty much dead now. As I make my way across the school to my locker I only see the occasional cleaner or teacher. I felt like I shouldn't be here – like I'm a trespasser. Once the final bell rings to signal that you're free it's a race to leave and get out of the way of the staff. Very few people stay behind for a club so usually those who are late going home are the ones who attended detention. I increase the speed I'm walking at so I can reach the corridor my locker is on before a cleaner heads down there. I could just let them clean up the mess outside my locker but they could easily figure out that the locker the rubbish is scattered around is mine. Others next to me may also get the blame and that would make me feel guilty.

I turn the corner and I'm surprised at what I see.

The rubbish is no longer scattered on the floor instead there is a neatly tied black rubbish bag in front of my locker. I don't know who the hell was kind enough to clean it up for me. Maybe Kim? Embry? Or maybe Brady? Whoever it was, I was grateful. I jog towards the bag and locker. Once I reach them I check the inside of the locker and notice that was now spotless once again. I pick the rubbish bag up and I shut the locker door securely as I hear footsteps.

"I saw Brady cleaning up a while ago, in case you're wondering," A female voice informed me.

I turn my head and I'm surprised when I see Meg stood there impatiently.

"Oh," I say dumbly confused at why she was still hanging around school and without her sister too.

What was she doing here after school? I just stare at her confused unable to expand upon by previous reply of, "Oh." She sighs. It looks like Meg has something to say to me and has been waiting for me for a while to be able to. She has a bottle of water in her hand so assume she went to the vending machine and had returned to resume her wait.

I know Meg is most likely the one who trashed my locker but I doubt that she is also the cleaner of my locker too. That seemed a bit stupid. Also she had no reason to do so. Meg was probably here to let me know that tomorrow I'll be expecting to receive another detention or two. I sigh and wait for Meg's trademark bitch smirk to form on her face before she attempted to get back at me for lunch time.

"I'm not going to offer my hand to you but for now I'm calling it quits," Meg announced.

I raise my eyebrows because this was not what I was expecting, "Fair enough but, what brought this on?"

"Well, it got quite out of hand at lunch which got me thinking and then..."

"Then what?"

"He told me not to mention anything but he deserves some credit,"

I look at her confused at who she's talking about.

Meg continues, "Brady. Brady talked with me and he actually isn't as daft as he acts - surprisingly. He made me realise that maybe this rivalry is a bit over the top now and not worth it,"

"Okay, good,"

"Don't get me wrong, you still piss me off but I'm willing to be the bigger woman and let you off,"

"Brady must be pretty persuasive. I never realised..."

"Yeah he is, you're lucky to have him,"

"I know, he's a brilliant friend – the best even,"

"Friend?"

"Yeah... he's my friend,"

"Oh, it's just with the way you chose him over Embry, I assumed you might be breaking up with Embry for him,"

"No, no! I love Embry more than anything,"

"Some advice as an... acquaintance then: before this situation gets messy, iron out any misunderstandings and be prepared to choose. Don't hurt Embry because even I can see that he is way more than a handsome face and hot body,"

"I'm not quite sure at what you're getting at but it's not my intention to hurt or betray Embry in anyway. I'm a lucky bitch to have him and will not take him for granted."

"A lucky bitch indeed," Meg said wistfully - like she wanted what I had, "Bye."

I watched as Meg walked away and disappeared around the corner and out of sight. I took a deep breath and then slowly breathed out. I felt like that conversation had concluded something, yet, opened something entirely new. What had been brought to a close in this conversation – the conflict between Meg and me – had been something negative. You would think that then something more positive would follow however what I felt was about to begin gave me a feeling of dread. I felt like Meg wouldn't be involved though, she had just kick started it. What ever is heading my way, I just hope I can handle it. Whatever it was it would have to wait though because right now all I want to do is go home and relax. If the world wants to end it will have to wait until tomorrow morning. I am determined to get some much needed rest.

The walk home was supposed to be uneventful. Well, usually it was so I always assumed that was the way a walk home always is. However, this evening my walk home was beyond abnormal. It seems I have gotten myself a stalker... Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Walking alone when barely anybody else is around does that to you. I shouldn't really fear anything because, after all, I'm pretty hard to harm now. I'm a wolf, right? Being a wolf hasn't taken my fear away though. I'm still an absolute chicken.

XXXX

It's evening and I'm aware the detention has eaten into some of my free time. I'm determined to make it home to watch one of my favourite quiz shows. I walk at a steady pace out of the school building, across the grounds and out of the gates. I don't want to miss what's on television but the walk is important because it gives me a chance to reflect on the day. I look around seeing the familiar unchanging appearance of La Push. It's exactly the same as when I first came here many years ago. It was home. However, looking around I notice that something has changed. Across the road an unfamiliar pale man stands casually, hands in pockets and back against tree while he smokes. I'd never seen him in La Push before and I can't recall ever seeing him in Forks either. Who the hell is he? Why is he lurking near the school?

I avoid looking at him and keep my head straight forward and high in the direction of my safe place – home. Ducking my head would only draw attention. I hear from behind footsteps and the smell of smoke goes. He must have put it out. I know some people smoke while waiting for something. Could it be that this man was possibly waiting for me? I keep calm and don't freak out. I carry on walking taking several detours to see if he follows... And he does each and every time.

I don't know what to do though, so I keep walking.

Crap. I can't stay in denial.

I'm being followed, aren't I? This guy... not long has passed since I first noticed him and his aura of suspicion. I'm near certain that he is following me, but, for what? Why the hell was this man following me? I don't know him, I can't recall ever meeting the guy! I needed to stop and confront him as I wasn't about to just lead him to my house and invite him in for a cup of tea, though, he had clearly waiting for me so he probably already knows where I live, along with various other facts about me. Creepy.

Think, think Sylvia. Do you really not know this man?

My eyes widened in realisation.

My situation...

Parts of my situation were that dream. The man... his face is one I should have never seen until this day but in my dream a man with striking resemblance was there. Shaved head, dark hair growing back. Pale eyes. Stocky. I've never liked looking and thinking about peoples appearance as it brings about judgement. My dear brother Vic owed me a big explanation, no half lies would do. This shit he'd got himself neck deep in was putting our lives here at risk. If mom found out we'd be on the next plane to England.

That idiot is going to pay for dragging me into this drama! Déjà vu is freaky stuff sometimes but this guy was straight out of one of my nightmares. I must have seen him somewhere before and that's why he appeared in my nightmare. Today could quite possibly be the second day I've seen him or even the third or fourth. It's possible that I've simply just never registered him.

I once bumped into a young homeless person in Seattle. I went against my usual behaviour - everyone's usual behaviour - and I stopped. I stopped and I spoke to them. The story I heard was something I'd never forget. That day I was glad that I did not carry on walking. I did not just ignore the human being sitting there living a never ending nightmare. Before my parents who I'd lost came looking for me I emptied the contents of my purse. It was not a lot but I felt I was obligated to help them in some way. I could not walk away and leave them without anything. That seemed worse than just ignoring them.

They wouldn't accept it though. They told me to keep hold of it and use it for myself like any other person would. If they accepted the money, it would only be stolen by another individual living on the streets any way. It was enough for them that I had not just blanked them like the hundreds of others who had walked by. I could walk away unashamed... No. I couldn't do a thing to help them really or maybe I could have but I was not selfless enough.

The sun began to set that day and I hadn't found my parents yet. Ten minutes before I found them I was robbed. The man was desperate for money – he had nothing. To avoid a knife to the stomach I handed over the contents of my purse. This person would be able to eat tonight. I would not be going to the cinema next weekend. I felt disappointed at that and also very angry because this man had stolen what was mine. However, for a brief amount of time they would be able to escape their never ending nightmare. They would be able to briefly escape the shop doorway they are confined to.

If I'd have been selfless and gave the money to the person earlier, despite deep down wanting it for myself, would I have been stabbed that night? I basically did what they said and used the money on myself – to save my own life. I escaped a nightmare of blood and pain and most likely death. In the end, that person had saved me from the man's knife by declining the money. You know, I never spoke of that night to anyone; I controlled the shakiness of my body and words until I got over it. One day I will tell Embry though.

So, I will confront this man from my nightmare and I will end it tonight. I will not put up with a never ending nightmare. And I won't be selfish or even selfless either. I will do what is required. He will be leaving La Push tonight whether it is on foot, by car or by ambulance. This man is clearly a threat to my people and so therefore must be stopped.

XXXX

**Pessimistic/Optimistic!**

**Part VI Consumed**

The countdown in my head begins.

Five... Four... Three... Two... … … ...One!

I pivot suddenly and launch myself in his direction punching him in the face. He groans and bends slightly, cupping his face in pain. I must have hit him hard because there's a tingle of pain in my fist. Whatever I have done to my hand will fix itself quickly so I ignore it.

What I did to him was not enough though. He soon recovered, despite the blood oozing out of his nose, and charged towards me. The man was surprisingly quick and strong for a human. It was clear he had more experience than me when it came to fights of this kind. I'd simply just thrown him off by attacking first. However, now the man was ready and expecting me to fight back.

I stepped out of the way as he charged before throwing my most likely healed fist at him again. He caught it and twisted my fist. There was a crack in my hand and a snapping sound in my wrist as he twisted my hand all the way round. I whimpered in pain.

"Fuck!" I cursed and began to kick furiously to force him to let go.

He kicked back, a painful kick to the stomach. The next thing I knew I was up against a large tree being held by the neck with two large hands.

He grinned viciously, "Well, you are a very unpleasant surprise."

"Drop... dead," I spat out.

"And definitely not the little teen girl I was expecting,"

I growled and shook violently. The man gripped my throat harder cutting off my breathing. I had no choice but to try and calm down. His grip eventually relaxed

"Who are you?" I said hoarsely.

"I have business with your brother. He won't pay up so I thought I'd compromise and collect something else,"

"Me?"

"Yes, the beloved little sister,"

"Don't involve me in that dumb idiot's mess. We may be related but we don't have anything to do with each other,"

"Really? So that's why you live all alone together and laugh, bicker and eat home cooked food at the table, right?"

"You fucking stalker!"

I thrash around and begin to kick wildly. He loosens his grip just enough so I can focus on escaping rather than breathing. When I lift my hands to his throat and squeeze back he lets go in surprise. He was not expecting a teenage girl to have as much strength as I do. Our feet get tangled though and we are left thrashing around. He resorts to grabbing my hair like in a bitch fight to keep me from getting up. I manage to bite down on his arm and with my hands I rip his hands off my hair. I don't care if my hair is torn from my scalp and I even have a bald patch, I need to retreat for a moment and think of a strategy as I was certain my life was in danger.

The man pulls himself up but shockingly does not charge at me. He too puts distance between us. I can't see his face as he is looking down but I gradually become aware of the sound of quiet laughter. It gets louder and louder as he lifts his head to reveal his grin. He's laughing at me!?

"Why are you laughing you bastard?" I shout.

"I remembered your weakness," He smiles.

"Weakness!? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Call."

I freeze.

Holy... No. No, no, no! Call. Embry Call. Embry! I need to do something. What has this man done? Who is he? Why is he doing this? Why has he involved my Embry. I need to protect him. My thoughts race and I lose all sense or rationality. All I can think is 'Embry is in danger. Embry is in danger. Protect Embry.' That's when the shaking begins. It's even more violent than before. And I cannot control it. I don't think. I just charge.

"What the fuck have you done to Embry you piece of shit!" I yell as I knock him off his feet and onto the floor.

I punch him and the sound of his already bloody nose cracking and his cry of agony causes a microsecond of silent stillness before we snap out of it and begin the struggle once more.

"Fucking... Bitch," the man spat out, wincing due to the pain.

I twist his broken and bloody nose and he curses in pain, "Tell me or I'll rip out your throat you prick!"

"I-I... shit. I didn't think you'd be affected this much," The man looked like he was about to shit himself, "You're one crazy bitch!"

"He's mine! Why wouldn't I be pissed!? What have you done to him!?" I snarl.

"I thought he was just some crush... That's what I was told." the man says to himself ignoring my wrath.

I grab him by his jacket and thrust him backwards and forwards repeatedly in frustration, "TELL. ME. NOOOW!"

He holds up his hands hurriedly, "I haven't done anything to him..."

I let go of him harshly and stand up.

I glare as his smirk returns... "Yet."

Did this guy ever give up!?

I grab him again.

"If your brother doesn't pay up, you will watch Embry Call die," he threatens

"Not fucking likely mate!"

I throw him across the ground and turn to walk away. I had to go before I exploded and killed him. I could barely move due to the shaking.

That's when I heard a rustle. I jumped around. In his hand was a gun pointing straight at my head. Startled I fell back. My heart beat increased rapidly, I was certain it was loud enough for even him to hear. Was I going to die here?

The feeling that thought brought was like no other. I was torn between my fear and a bizarre contentment. It was fine if I happened to die. However, only if it guaranteed the safety of one particular person.

For Embry, I would die.

But today I had to live. I had to live so I could be with Embry and ensure his safety. This man... No. This piece of shit that dared to follow me like a bad smell was going to get it. He was going to get it right in his neck. Razor sharp pain will puncture and crush, cutting off his airways.

My eyes closed for a split second before reopening with an entirely new look. I let go of all self control and I snarled, twisting and turning as I began the shift from human to wolf. I forgot all about the consequences of allowing myself to lose control.

"You fucking monster!" the man spat as his hands pointing the gun at me shook.

I lunged towards him teeth bared ready for the kill. At that point, time seemed to slow down as my humanity drained from me. It was only the sound of the gunshots followed by the feeling of my body being punctured that halted me.

What was I doing...? And on a street during the early evening!?

I didn't even care about the gun. I felt indestructible but the pain reminded me that I was not. I was nowhere near... I had to shift back quickly before he fired again and so if it was so serious that I was seconds from collapsing, I would at least bleed to death as a human despite giving in to instincts moments ago.

The man didn't hang around, he ran as I reverted back. He was clever for doing that. With me reverting back it looked as if he shot a young girl and not a monster like he thought. It was just a relief he didn't finish me off.

I laughed weakly as I reached for my torn school bag and pulled out a slightly broken phone. Stalk naked and bloody, lying in tatters of fabric. That was me. Classy girl, classy death. Luckily my phone was okay as I genuinely needed help, I'd fucked up big time after all.

I held the phone to me ear and waited for her to pick up.

"Sylvia?" the voice on the other end questioned curiously.

"Alice, I've... been s-shot. Is Carlisle home? Could... If-If it's not too much trouble, could you pick me up. I can go wolf again... drag myself to the treaty line or into the woods," I babble shakily.

"Shot!? Oh God, Syl. Where are you?" she cried.

"A street in La Push. I'm surprised nobody heard... the shots," I laugh without humour, "I'd rather not be seen naked by nosey neighbours,"

"Brady's on his way... Try and move yourself into the woods,"

"N-No... I want you. I don't want em' to find out what I've done," I cry as I pull myself up to stagger towards the woods.

"Brady overheard the conversation... Along with Jacob and Seth,"

"Sh-shit... stop him!"

"Brady just ran out straight away and I'm not sorry I couldn't stop him!" Alice shouts down the phone before taking an unneeded breath, "Carlisle and Jake are on their way too,"

I groan and then I remember another person... "E-Embry?"

I hear Alice sigh in my ear, "I won't tell him but I can't promise anyone else won't. He is going find out anyway. Don't you want him with you?"

"No, I don't want Embry involved with this,"

"Embry is already involved, he has been from the moment he imprinted on you,"

"I know, but..."

I hear a howl from a distance.

"Alice, I think Brady's near."

"Okay, I'll hang up. See you soon,"

"Thanks Alice."

I hang up and then look down at my naked body oozing blood. Well, I never thought Brady would see me naked and on top of that with bullet holes. I was a right mess. If I wasn't so tired I'd feel embarrassed.

_**to be continued?**_


End file.
